Become His Butler
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Chap Update! :D Tiba-tiba Kyuubi meminta Naruto untuk menjadi butler, Uchiha Itachi dari keluarga Uchiha, selama beberapa bulan menggantikannya. /"Memikirkan si perusak suasana itu?"/ "Ga..Gaara kau aneh sekali hari ini.."/"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"/"Sepertinya Senpai tidak mengingatku,"/ /"Jangan..pergi./"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara senpai."/ YAOI! RnR MINNA! :D
1. Chapter 1

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Become Butler?!**

Tap..Tap..Tap, Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Terdengar gawat sepertinya.

BRAK!, "Naruto!" teriak seorang pemuda tepat setelah dia membuka paksa pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar adiknya itu. Sang adik yang ternyata bernama Naruto hanya bisa membalas malas panggilan kakaknya, Kyuubi. Kakak beradik yang memiliki warna rambut pirang dan orange, Kyuubi Namikaze yang berambut orange, kakak Naruto yang sekarang berumur 20 tahun dan adiknya Naruto Namikaze yang berambut pirang, berumur 17 tahun .

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat sambil melanjutkan kembali acara mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kehebohan kakaknya itu.

"Kakakbenar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang!" teriak Kyuubi lagi.

"Oh.." Ujar Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Ini benar-benar masalah besar Naruto, menyangkut PEKERJAAN Kakak!" teriak Kyuubi kesal pada adiknya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataannya tadi, memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat 'pekerjaan' yang ia katakan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan semua aktivitasnya tadi dan menatap kakaknya. "Apa maksud Kyu_-nii _tadi?!"

"Begini.." Kyuubi mulai menjelaskan, sedangkan Naruto hanya berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Kau tahu, kemarin malam kakak di telepon oleh _Tousan_. Menyuruhku agar pergi ke Prancis selama beberapa bulan untuk mengurusi pekerjaan."

"Terus?"

"Jadi terpaksa kakak harus pergi besok pagi kesana.." Kyuubi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu_-nii_ _To the point_ saja!" Naruto mulai kesal mendengar kakaknya ini berputar-putar dalam pembicaraan. Kyuubi hanya menghela napas.

"Kakak ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikan pekerjaan kakak di Keluarga Uchiha~" pinta Kyuubi pada adiknya tersebut, wajah Naruto mulai memerah. Seperti siap menyembur wajah tampan kakaknya itu.

"Jadi Kyu_-nii_ menyuruhku bekerja pada Keluarga Uchiha itu?!" tanya Naruto menahan amarahnya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Aku ini masih sekolah Kyu-_nii_!" teriak Naruto kembali.

"Kakak tahu, pekerjaan ini tidak susah kok~ lagi pula aku sudah bilang dengan keluarga Uchiha kalau kau boleh bekerja setelah seusai sekolah dan sebelum sekolah."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras, "Aduh! Kyu_-nii_ ini!"

"Kyu_-nii_, sebenarnya tahu kan kalau kita berdua itu dilarang bekerja di luar, Kita itu harus bekerja di perusahaan yang _Tousan_ bangun, mereka itu sudah mencukupi semuanya kebutuhan kita, sangat malah. Kenapa Kyu-_nii _mesti bekerja lagi. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pekerjaan Kyu_-nii_ ini benar-benar bisa membuat _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ pingsan, tahu tidak!" semprot Naruto.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kakak saja Naruto, Kakak itu paling tidak suka di kekang. Kakak ingin mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan apa kata hati kakak, bukan karena pilihan _Tousanmu_."

"Aku tahu Kyu-_nii,_ tapi coba deh dipikirkan. Pekerjaan Kyu_-nii_ ini adalah Butler di Keluarga Uchiha, seorang Butler!"

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi kakak ingin sekali mencari uang dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri.." Naruto yang melihat wajah kakaknya yang sendu dan tidak bersemangat itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah marah seenaknya tadi. Ia tahu kakaknya ini benar-benar ingin mandiri, dan tidak ingin bergantung lagi dengan _Tousan dan Kaasan_. Sekarang kakaknya ini harus pergi ke Prancis, untuk membantu perusahaan _Tousan_, jadi mungkin membuatnya sedikit panik.

"Kakak mohon Naruto, ini permintaan terakhirku. Soalnya kalau sedikit saja kakak bolos kerja, bisa-bisa nanti kakak terancam di pecat!"

Naruto menghela napas pelan, dan menatap kakaknya itu, "Hah~ sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku akan bantu," Ujar Naruto, Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu segera memeluk erat adik tercintanya.

"_Arigatou Naruto_, Kau memang adik kebanggaanku!" teriak pemuda berambut orange itu senang.

"Tapi Kyu_-nii_ janji untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan ini pada_Tousan_ baik-baik, Kyu_-nii_ tidak boleh menyembunyikan masalah ini terus menerus!" ujar Naruto sedikit sesak kalau di peluk seerat ini oleh kakaknya itu.

"Iya, janji deh!"

**oOoOoOo**

Nah setelah akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil membuat Naruto menyerah, pemuda orange itu segera memberikan petunjuk bagaimana menjadi butler yang baik dan benar (?)

"Bukan begitu Naruto!" teriaknya, ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti dipaksakan.

"Hee~ Aku sudah tersenyum sebisa ku!"

"Seperti ini!" Kyuubi segera mempraktekkan cara tersenyum yang mampu mengeluarkan sisi kewibawaan dan ketampanannya. Naruto yang melihat itu cengo sesaat, Kakaknya tiba-tiba tersenyum menampakkan giginya.

"Kyu_-nii,_ nggak takut bibirnya kering?" tanya Naruto polos.

Bletak! Pukulan keras dengan cepat menghampiri kepala pemuda pirang itu,

"Aw! _Ittai_!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan mengejek senyum kakakmu yang menawan ini! Kau cukup lihat dan praktekkan saja, Mengerti!" tukas kakaknya seraya menahan amarah dan kesal. Naruto mengangguk cepat, kalau marah Kyuubi memang menyeramkan.

"Bagus, Nah! Itu saja yang perlu aku ajarkan, mengingat semua hal selain itu, sudah bisa kau kuasai. Mengendarai mobil, bersih-bersih, dan tentu saja memasak." Ucap Kyuubi, tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget adiknya.

"A..apa maksud Kyu_-nii_?! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelayan. Aku ini kan hanya butler, jadi tugasku hanya berjalan bersama para Uchiha itu kemana pun mereka pergi kan?!" tanyanya. Kyuubi kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto, Butler itu memang seorang pelayan. Dan sudah sepantasnya seorang butler Keluarga Uchiha itu harus bisa melakukan semua hal, termasuk yang tadi kakak sebutkan." Jelasnya singkat. Naruto hanya menunduk lesu,

'Kalau seperti ini jadinya, Aku tambah malas saja~' batin pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau mengerti kan, Naruto?"

"I..iya~" jawab Naruto tambah lesu.

"Oh! Iya Kyu_-nii,_ Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang-orang di Keluarga Uchiha itu?" hampir saja Naruto melupakan poin pentingnya, tidak mungkin kan, kalau dia bekerja di tempat yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama orang-orang disana. Kakaknya bisa langsung di pecat!

"Ah! Hampir saja Kakak lupa!" pekik pemuda orange itu seraya menepuk keras jidatnya.

Dengan sedikit mendeham karena terlalu banyak teriak dari tadi gara-gara tindakan adiknya yang di luar nalar (?), "Ehm, jadi orang-orang yang harus kau layani sebenarnya hanya satu orang saja, Namanya Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi...?"

"Ya, sulung dari dua bersaudara Uchiha. Sekarang mungkin berumur seperti kakak. Mengingat masing-masing dari keluarga itu sudah mempunyai satu butler, selain adiknya."

Permbicaraan kakaknya ini semakin membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa begitu Kyu_-nii_?"

"Nah~ adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa hanya dia saja yang belum memiliki butler, Karena sifat si bungsu itu terbilang cuek dan bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya. Dan tentu saja membuat butler-butlernya itu tidak tahan, akhirnya mengundurkan diri." Jelas Kyuubi, Naruto hanya manggut-manggut nggak jelas.

'Oh~ Karena sifatnya yang cuek..' batin pemuda itu.

"Dan orang tua mereka, Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha Mikoto. Semuanya orang yang baik sekali kok, Kau tidak usah cemas." Ujar Kyuubi kembali, seraya menepuk punggung adiknya itu agar tambah semangat.

"Hanya dua bulan saja kok, tidak akan lama!" lanjutnya.

"Hah~ Iya, iya. Sekarang lebih baik Kyu_-nii_ mempersiapkan pakaian untuk besok."

"Baik, adikku yang baik~" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengacak pelan kepala Naruto, dan segera meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Naruto mengantarkan Kyuubi ke bandara. Disana ternyata _Tousan dan Kaasannya_ sudah menunggu, tak lupa sedikit pelukan hangat dari mereka berdua.

"Maafkan _Kaasan dan Tousan_, ya Naruto~ Kami janji, bulan depan akan mengunjungimu~" ujar Kushina, _Kaasan_ Naruto seraya memeluk Naruto erat diikuti dengan Minato, _Tousannya_.

"I..iya, _Kaasan, Tousan_. Aku malu kalau di peluk seperti ini~" Naruto sedikit malu ketika _Kaasannya_ tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan semua mata di bandara tengah menatap mereka. Kan Naruto takut dikira anak mama.

Dan akhirnya setelah acara pelukan berakhir, pesawat sudah harus lepas landas. Dengan terpaksa, Kushina harus meninggalkan putra kesayangannya itu sendiri sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuubi, pemuda itu segera membisikkan hal kemarin pada adiknya, 'Naruto, ingat. Jangan sampai kalau kakak pulang nanti, Kau sudah di pecat..' bisiknya kecil.

"Ayo, Kyuu!" teriak Kushina dan Minato, Kyuubi dengan cepat berlari mengejar _Tousan dan Kaasannya_, tidak lupa mengacak rambut pirang adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Naruto,

'Hah~ Mulai sekarang aku harus menjadi butler di keluarga Uchiha,' pikirnya. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan bandara, sampai otaknya tiba-tiba baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan berapa umur Sasuke!" teriaknya baru sadar.

"..."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah juga, "Sudahlah! Mungkin umur Sasuke sama denganku~" bisiknya.

**OoOoOo**

Yah karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi otomatis sekolah diliburkan. Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah dulu.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Uchiha itu, sedikit mendebarkan untuknya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ia bekerja sebagai butler, untung saja pakaian kakaknya itu cukup untuknya. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli segala. 'Semoga aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini' bisiknya.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya dua puluh menit sampai ia menampakkan kakinya di kediaman Uchiha. Dan ketika ia sampai, kedua matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga.

"Besar Sekali!" teriaknya kencang, melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat-sangat besar di depan matanya. Bahkan rumahnya yang besar itu kalah dengan rumah ini.

"A..apa aku harus bekerja di rumah seperti ini!" teriaknya, rasa percaya dirinya tadi langsung luntur.

"Ba..bagaimana ini!" teriaknya kembali.

Duak! Tiba-tiba kakinya merasa di tendang orang, dengan kesal ia menoleh siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini padanya. Dia lagi bingung seperti ini malah dikerjai!

"Hei! Siapa yang berani menendang kakiku!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya menahan agar tidak memukul siapa orang itu, sampai..

"Hn, Aku yang menendangmu. Ada masalah?" Seorang pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam, sedang menguyah permen karet, yang tinggi badannya hampir mengalahkannya berdiri di belakang Naruto dan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan, pemuda itu santai saja melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah hampir berubah menjadi patung setan #digampar#

"Tentu saja ada masalah!"

"Hn. Kau tidak tahu aku?" Ujar pemuda berambut dark raven itu singkat,

"Hah! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, mau pejabat kek, anak presiden kek. Aku tidak takut!" ujar Naruto kesal, sedangkan pemuda yang di teriakinya hanya mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Menarik.' Pikirnya.

"Hei!" Naruto yang berniat mengejar pemuda itu langsung sadar dengan tujuannya datang kemari. Dan segera menahan niatnya untuk tidak memberi pelajaran untuk si pantat ayam itu.

'Sabar..sabar.. Itu hanya orang iseng, jangan dihiraukan..' Pemuda pirang itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan hati-hati ia memasuki rumah besar itu, dan ketika masuk.

"Apa kau Naruto?" seorang pria separuh baya datang menghamprinya, Naruto hanya mengangguk gugup.

"Baiklah, silakan ikut saya. Fugaku_-sama_, Itachi_-sama_, dan Mikoto_-sama_, sudah menunggu." Ujarnya.

**OoOoO**

**Ruang Keluarga Uchiha.**

Naruto kini sudah duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlalu menikmatinya ketika berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah besar ini.

"Jadi kau Naruto, yang akan menggantikan Kyuubi, menjadi butler ku?" Ujar seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berumur sama dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Si sulung Uchiha ini benar-benar tampan, rambutnya yang panjang dan diikat pada bagian ujungnya serta tatapan mata yang sedikit membuat Naruto bergidik takut.

"I..iya.." jawabnya gugup, takut-takut nanti dia disemprot tiba-tiba, dan ternyata..

"..."

"Salam kenal!" ujar Itachi seraya mengambil tangan Naruto dan bersalaman. Naruto cengo seketika, aura yang tadi ia lihat dari pemuda itu langsung hilang.

'Lho?! Sepertinya tadi dia terlihat menakutkan..' batin pemuda pirang itu, tapi syukurlah ternyata Itachi ini tidak menakutkan seperti yang ia pikir. 'Fiuh~'

Dan setelah berkenalan dengan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha ternyata tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Semua orang disini sangat baik dan ramah. Sampai Naruto sadar bahwa sepertinya ada satu orang yang tertinggal di sini. Dan ketika dia menghitung ulang jumlah keularga Uchiha ini.

'Kurang satu?!' pikirnya sedikit terkejut. Itachi sepertinya menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto tersentak dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau Sasuke, Dia sedang ada jalan-jalan diluar, mungkin sebentar lagi juga datang." Ujar Itachi, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Nah kalau Sasuke itu umurnya dua tahun di bawahmu Naruto, jadi kami harap kau bisa berteman dan mau bersama dengannya. Sasuke itu sedikit tertutup dengan teman-temanya, dan cuek." Mikoto menjelaskan tentang anaknya yang satu itu sedangkan Fugaku mengangguk kecil.

'Jadi dia dua tahun dibawahku..' pikirnya.

Dalam bayangan Naruto bahwa Sasuke itu pasti pemuda yang tertutup, memakai kacamata, rambut berantakan, pokoknya jauh dari kesan keren seperti kakaknya, Itachi. Dan ketika membayangkan hal itu, pemuda pirang itu bertekad semoga bisa memperbaiki sifat Sasuke meski kini dia hanya seorang butler sih, tapi ia akan mencoba berteman dengan pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tentu saja Mikoto_-sama_! Aku pasti senang berteman dengan Sasuke_-sama_!"

"Ah! Kau tidak usah memanggilku dan Sasuke dengan embel-embel '_sama_' segala, cukup panggil aku Itachi_-nii_, dan Sasuke saja." Ucap Itachi, Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah."

...

"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk, mengejutkan Naruto. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

"Itu Sasuke, lebih baik kau menemuinya dulu Naruto. Dia pasti sedang menuju kamarnya di ujung tangga itu." Ujar Itachi seraya menunjuk kamar Sasuke,

"Ba..baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Itachi_-nii,_ Fugaku_-sama_, Mikoto-_sama._" Naruto segera pergi dari ruang keluarga itu dan beranjak ke atas tangga. Mengira-ngira seperti apa wajah Sasuke, yang notabene umurnya lebih kecil darinya.

"Sepertinya ini kamar Sasuke," ujar pemuda itu dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Suara dari kamar Sasuke.

"Permisi, Aku butler baru di keluarga ini yang akan menggantikan Kyu_-nii_ untuk sementara waktu." Jelasnya masih sedikit gugup.

"Hn. Masuk saja." Ucap Sasuke menyuruh agar Naruto masuk, dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Permisi..." siluet yang kini Naruto lihat, membuat pemuda itu kaget seketika.

'Rambut raven itu, tinggi badannya, pantat ayam tadi!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kau!" teriaknya kesal.

Pemuda raven itu berbalik dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri kesal di dekat pintu. Mendekati pemuda itu perlahan.

"Hn, kita bertemu lagi." Ujar pemuda pantat ayam itu _aka _Sasuke.

"Kau yang menendang kakiku tadi kan?!" teriak Naruto semakin kesal, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau orang iseng yang menendangnya tadi adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat semakin berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Minta maaf sekarang!" ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau tidak takut kalau di pecat karena membentakku seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan dari tadi, mau kau putra presiden kek, Aku tidak peduli!" ucapan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke semakin mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Hn. Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Naruto bertambah kesal, "Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf!" teriaknya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, baru kali ini ia melihat ada butler yang berani melawannya. Biasanya sedikit saja ia mengeluarkan death glarenya, pasti akan membuat butlernya langsung takut dan pergi darinya. Benar-benar membuat bosan.

"Jadi kau ini Butler, _Baka Aniki_?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Benar, Aku yang menggantikan Kyu_-nii_ untuk sementara, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku tadi!"

Sasuke tidak mengidahkan perkataan Naruto tadi dan berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu,

"Mau apa kau?!" Naruto sudah mulai memasang pose memukul terbaiknya.

Sret, dengan mudah Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu kaget dan segera memberontak.

Cup, Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah butlerku, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan kamarnya,

"..." Pemuda pirang itu membatu, tidak tahu apa yang barusan dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Otaknya terasa berhenti berputar. Sampai...

1...2...3.. detik...

"..."

"First Kiss ku!"

_Naruto semakin ragu apa dia benar-benar bisa melaksanakan tugas kakaknya dengan baik._

**Di pesawat..**

"_Gawat, sepertinya aku salah memberitahu. Kalau sifat yang membuat semua butler Sasuke berhenti itu sebenarnya karena kejahilan anak itu, bukan sifat cueknya!" pekik Kyuubi dalam hati, berdoa semoga saja adiknya itu selamat begitu ia sampai nanti._

"_Ta..tapi Naruto kan menjadi butlernya Itachi, bukan Sasuke. Jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Pikirnya kembali._

_Tanpa mengetahui bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya sudah berpindah tempat menjadi butler Sasuke mulai besok, Bukan Itachi lagi... dan dengan cara yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hai..hai, Saia kembali lagi dengan pair SasuNaru. Semoga suka ya.. :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mampir. Setelah membaca..

**SILAKAN RIVIEW! ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Mau apa kau?!" Naruto sudah mulai memasang pose memukul terbaiknya.**_

_**Sret, dengan mudah Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu kaget dan segera memberontak.**_

_**Cup, Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya. **_

"_**Mulai sekarang kau adalah butlerku, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan kamarnya, **_

"_**..." Pemuda pirang itu membatu, tidak tahu apa yang barusan dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Otaknya terasa berhenti berputar. Sampai...**_

_**1...2...3.. detik...**_

"_**..."**_

"_**First Kiss ku!" **_

**Chapter 2 : Stop Fooling Me!**

Membatu, ya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang, otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. "Ci...Ciuman..pertamaku.." bisik pemuda itu seraya memegang bibirnya yang sudah dicium seenak pantat oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

Plok, seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, dengan gesit pemuda itu berbalik.

"Kau benar-benar!" belum sempat ia menyemprot seseorang yang ia kira Sasuke, mata sudah membulat sempurna.

"I..Itachi_-nii_!" pekiknya kaget. Hampir saja tadi ia berteriak dengan orang yang salah.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanyanya sedikit bingung melihat aksi Naruto tadi, kenapa pemuda pirang ini mau memukulnya seperti itu.

"Eee.. Ti..tidak apa-apa kok! Itachi_-nii_, hehe~" Ujar Naruto sedikit salah tingkah berusaha mengeluarkan senyum garingnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti gerak-gerik Naruto, 'Pasti Sasuke melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya." Batin pemuda berambut panjang tersebut, Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun, Sasuke sudah menunggu dibawah." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, sedikit bersimpati pada pemuda itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk lesu.

Padahal dalam hatinya, masih tidak menerima kenyataan tadi. Impiannya memberikan ciuman pertama kepada orang yang ia cintai, kandas sudah. Semuanya sekarang hanya mimpi.

'Nggak! Pokoknya aku nggak akan menganggap itu ciuman! Anggap saja tadi bibirku digigit nyamuk! Digigit nyamuk!' batin pemuda itu, menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menepis semua ciuman tadi dan menenangkan dirinya.

**OoOoOoO **

**Ruang Keluarga Uchiha.**

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga itu lagi, Mata Naruto benar-benar menatap tajam si bungsu Uchiha, yang tengah duduk dengan santainya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun di matanya. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan agar tidak memberi bogem mentahnya kepada wajah tampan Sasuke. Dia berjalan dan berdiri di samping sofa.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiri disana Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh! Saya tidak enak kalau duduk bersama anda dan keluarga anda Mikoto_-sama_, saya kan hanya seorang butler." Ujarnya cepat, Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Biarpun kau butler, tapi kau pasti capek berdiri terus disana, Ayo duduk disamping Sasuke-kun." Pinta Mikoto kembali, ingin Naruto menolak tapi..

"Duduklah, Dobe." Suara dingin itu menghentikan upayanya, dengan cepat ia menoleh kesal ke arah pemuda raven tersebut.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum dipaksakan, kalau saja tidak ada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ si bungsu ini, pasti sudah ia layangkan tinjunya pada pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Kalau memang itu maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan kami kalau besok kakimu itu kram-kram karena terlalu lama berdiri."

Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya cepat, Ia kan tidak mau besok sekolah kakinya sakit-sakit seperti itu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, pemuda pirang itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau duduk di pinggir seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menahan agar seringaiannya tidak keluar.

"Iya, Naruto-kun, nanti kamu jatuh lho?" ujar Mikoto khawatir, wajah wanita itu sukses membuat Naruto menyerah. Dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang kini hanya tersenyum meledek kearahnya. 'Awas kau nanti Pantat Ayam!' batin Naruto kesal.

**ooOOoo**

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, Sekarang ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Khususnya kamu, Naruto." Ujar Itachi, membuka topik pembicaraannya.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut, bukannya ia baru saja masuk jadi butler di keluarga ini. Masa sudah kena masalah duluan!

"Iya, Begini. Sebenarnya kami ini ingin mengetahui, Siapa sebenarnya nama marga keluargamu dan Kyuubi, Naruto?" pertanyaan Itachi malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung,

'Lho? Kenapa Itachi_-nii_ tiba-tiba menanyakan nama marga keluargaku? Bukannya sudah diberitahu oleh Kyu_-nii_?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Apa Kyu_-nii_ pernah memberitahukan pada Itachi_-nii_?" tanyanya, dan hanya dijawab gelengan pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya dari pertama Kyuubi bekerja disini, Dia tidak pernah memberitahu nama marganya." Ujar Fugaku yang akhirnya ikut berbicara.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi yang pasti kakaknya itu merahasiakan marga keluarganya pasti karena takut diketahui sama Mikoto_-sama_ dan Fugaku_-sama_. Iya yakin itu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia harus sedikit berbohong pada keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Ee.. Kalau Kyu_-nii_, tidak memberitahu nama marga kita berdua. Saya tidak berani mengatakannya, pasti Kyu_-nii_ punya alasannya sendiri kenapa menyembunyikannya. _Gomen~_" ujarnya seraya menunudukkan kepala. Itachi hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pasti akan selalu menunggu, sampai kalian berdua siap memberitahu siapa nama marga kalian pada kami. Jadi tenang saja~" Ujar Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit bersalah karena berbohong dengan mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke pastinya!

"_Arigatou_, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-_sama,_ dan Itachi-_nii_!" ucap Naruto sedikit lega. Pokoknya begitu sampai di rumah nanti, Ia harus menginterogasi kakaknya itu!

"_Baka Aniki_, Kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara, membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak dan memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Oh! Iya, hampir saja aku lupa, Naruto mulai sekarang kau berpindah tempat menjadi butler Sasuke ya." Ucapan Itachi yang benar-benar singkat padat dan jelas, membuat Naruto kembali bepikir lambat. Sampai...

"Eh?!" teriaknya kecil.

"Ke..kenapa bisa Itachi_-nii,_ Bukannya aku ditugaskan menjadi butler kakak. Lalu nanti pekerjaan Kyu_-nii_ bagaimana?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ia lontarkan, saking paniknya.

"Karena ini permintaan adikku tersayang jadi apa boleh buat~ Kalau tentang pekerjaan kakakmu, tenang saja. Aku akan selalu menunggunya sampai Kyuubi kembali kok. Lagipula aku juga bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Jawab Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal karena rambut kesayangannya dipermainkan oleh kakaknya ini.

"Ta..tapi.. Bagaimana nanti aku bilang ada Kyu_-nii_?" Naruto masih mencari-cari celah, semoga saja Itachi membatalkan niatnya. Naruto tidak mau kalau disuruh menjadi butler orang yang sudah seenak jidat menciumnya. Benar-benar neraka!

"Kau harus menjadi butlerku Dobe, aku tidak terima penolakan." Sasuke dengan gamblangnya berbicara seperti pada Naruto, yang sudah kesal setengah hidup padanya. Naruto ingin menolak keras permintaan Itachi, tapi lagi-lagi..

"Bibi ikut senang, kalau kau yang menjadi butler Sasuke-kun. Pasti kalian akan berteman baik~" senyum malaikat, wanita itu benar-benar membuat hati Naruto luluh. Dengan terpaksa kembali, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk lesu.

'Aku harus bertahan selama dua bulan!' batinnya Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seringaian Sasuke sudah terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

'_Welcome to My World, Dobe~'_ batinnya.

**OoOoOoO**

**Naruto House, Time : 18.25 p.m.**

Naruto membaringkan badannya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Hatinya benar-benar lega, bisa kembali menikmati surga. "_Home Sweet Home_~" bisik pemuda itu lega.

Setelah pembicaraan yang menghabiskan waktu selama empat jam, akhirnya ia bebas juga. Tidak hanya otaknya yang ruwet, malah jantungnya yang semakin lama hampir saja copot dengan berbagai kejadian di rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu~" ujar pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah handuk menuju kamar mandi kesayangannya.

...

"Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~ Sekarang waktunya bertanya pada Kyu_-nii_!" ucap Naruto dengan cepat menyambar handphonenya, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyemprot kakaknya itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Dan begitu ia menelpon, "Mohon maaf, Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif." Jawaban telepon itu membuat Naruto hampir membanting kesal handphonenya. Baru hampir lho, soaLnya kalau saja dia tidak ingat handphone itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke empat belas yang diberikan _Kaasan dan Tousan_. Sudah dipastikan barang itu rusak berat sekarang.

"Hah~ Aku benar-benar lelah, ya sudahlah, besok pagi saja aku hubungi lagi." Naruto hanya menghela napas dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"..."

Tapi beberapa jam kemudian. **Time : 20.30.p.m (Note : kata-kata yang digaris miring, percakapan telepon.)**

"..."

Drrt..Drrt.. handphonenya kembali bergetar, dengan malas Naruto melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara tidurnya, padahal baru saja tadi matanya tertutup.

"Siapa sih~" ujarnya malas, dan begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di hpnya itu ternyata,

"Eh?! Ngapain lagi si pantat ayam ini menghubungiku!" teriaknya kesal, matanya yang tadi mengantuk sekarang terbuka lebar-lebar. Begitu melihat nama pemuda raven itu dengan cepat menghilangkan nafsu tidurnya (?)

"_Apa?!" pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan itu ogah-ogahan._

"_Hn, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada majikanmu, Dobe?" suara diseberang sana._

"_Sudah, cepat! Apa urusanmu menghubungiku malam-malam begini?!" ujarnya To the point._

"_Hn, Aku tidak bisa tidur." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin kesal._

"_Hee~ Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, kenapa menghubungiku!" teriaknya kembali._

"_Buatkan aku susu coklat." Permintaan pemuda raven itu sontak membuat Naruto cengo, _

'Apa maksudnya memintaku membuatkannya susu coklat, apa si pantat ayam ini gila. Aku kan sedang ada di rumah!' pikir Naruto mulai bingung.

"_Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ada di rumahmu sekarang, jadi buat saja sendiri!" teriak pemuda pirang itu seraya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya itu, dan kembali tertidur._

"Apa peduliku kalau dia tidak bisa tidur!" gerutunya kesal, tapi..

Drrrt, hpnya kembali bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. "Apa lagi?!"

**From : Pantat Ayam.**

**Kalau kau tidak mau membuatkanku susu coklat sekarang, aku yang akan ke rumahmu dan kau buat disana, bagaimana?**

Naruto mendengus kecil membaca isi pesan itu, "Memangnya dia tahu dimana rumahku, hee~"

**To : Pantat Ayam.**

**Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku, Aku tidak mau! Buat saja sendiri! :p**

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan kembali datang, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik membacanya.

**From : Pantat Ayam.**

**Hn, Aku bisa mencari infromasi dimana rumahmu, kalau aku mau. Tak sampai beberapa menit aku bisa tahu. Jadi mau atau tidak?**

"Huh! Dasar pantat ayam sialan! Kalau bukan karena Kyu-_nii!_ Sudah kugunduli rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya itu!" teriak Naruto kesal, dengan amarah yang masih keluar. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat ke rumah Uchiha itu.

**OoOoOoO**

Ting, Tong. Dengan perasaan kesal Naruto memencet bel rumah itu, "Kenapa lama sekali tidak dibuka!" teriaknya mulai frustasi, mana besok dia sudah sekolah lagi.

Akhirnya tak sampai beberapa menit, pintu besar itu terbuka. Yang kini menampakkan pemuda raven yang tingginya hampir melewati Naruto. Kalau ditanya seberapa tinggi Naruto dengan Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu hanya sealis Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja dia kesal harus kalah oleh pemuda raven ini.

"Hn, Kau datang juga, Dobe~" Ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai kecil, sepertinya dia menang lagi kali ini.

"Cepat kau tunjukan mana dapurmu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan di depan Naruto dan menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

...

"Kau tunggu di kamarmu saja!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak,

'Awas saja kau, Akan kutambahkan garam ke susu coklatmu. Supaya tahu rasa! Hahaha!" teriak Naruto dalam hatinya, tertawa dengan ide briliannya itu.

"Hn, dan Jangan coba-coba kau tambahkan sesuatu ke dalam susu coklatmu itu Dobe, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku, dan ketika menoleh ke belakang Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana.

"Darimana dia tahu ideku! Sial!" pekik Naruto, hancur sudah idenya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membuat susu coklat itu secepat mungkin.

**oooooOOOoooo**

"Ini!" Naruto menaruh kasar susu coklat buatannya di atas meja. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya duduk santai di sofa seraya membaca bukunya.

"Jadi sekarang aku boleh pulang kan?!"

"Hn, tunggu sampai aku menghabiskan susu ini." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Besok aku sekolah! Jadi harus tidur secepatnya!" teriaknya makin kesal, Sasuke hanya menatap manik Saphire Naruto sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Hei! Jangan mengacuhkan ku!"

"Kau tidur saja disini, gampang kan?"

"Eh?! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah kesal menahan amarah.

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Teme!" teriaknya kesal.

"Duduklah disini, sampai aku selesai meminum susu coklat ini." ujarnya singkat, akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto menurut juga. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di samping pemuda raven itu.

"Kau takut?"

"Si..siapa bilang?!" Naruto dengan sigap dan tanpa takut segera duduk. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"..." selama beberapa menit keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan juga berdiam diri seperti ini. Bukan sifatnya!

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Naruto melirik kearah pemuda itu dan melihat susu coklat Sasuke masih belum tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Hn."

Dia hanya menghela napas, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak.

"..."

"Sudah belum?!" tanya pemuda itu mulai tak sabar, jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Dengan terantuk-antuk matanya yang hampir merem melek. Sampai akhirnya..

Plok, sebuah tepukan membangunkannya lagi, matanya kembali menerawang.

"Teme.." bisiknya kecil.

"Hn, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke, kesadaran Naruto akhirnya pulih dalam hatinya pemuda pirang itu sudah berteriak girang.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" teriaknya cepat, dan ketika ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi.

Sret, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghimpitnya, membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan! Minggir dari hadapanku! Kau bilang aku sudah boleh pulang kan?!" teriaknya kesal seraya berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dari hadapannya, tapi sepertinya tenaganya kalah besar.

'Kenapa, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya!' pekik Naruto dalam hatinya,

"Hn, berikan aku ciuman selamat tidur dulu. Baru aku mau~" ucap Sasuke, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto semakin merinding.

"Enak saja!" dengan cepat ia melayangkan tinjunya kepada pemuda raven di depannya ini, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Naruto dan sekarang malah tangan Naruto yang tertarik balik, sampai..

Cup, ciuman singkat untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke berikan pada Naruto.

"Hn, Kau sudah boleh pulang." Uajr pemuda raven tersebut seraya beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, membiarkan Naruto yang masih membeku disana.

"..."

Wajah Naruto memerah kesal, "Dasar anak kecil mesum!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah melemparkan bantal-bantal di sofa tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, yah~ dia hanya bisa menyeringai kecil.

'Kau kalah lagi Dobe~' bisiknya kecil dan kembali menutup matanya perlahan.

**OoOoOo**

"Awas kau!" teriak Naruto kesal, dan segera keluar dari rumah besar itu. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha itu mencuri ciuman keduanya dalam sehari! Gila sekali si pantat ayam itu!

'Anggap saja digigit komodo!' batinnya semakin frustasi. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Pagi harinya...**

Dengan wajah di tekuk Naruto membuat sarapan paginya. Kemarin malam pemuda pirang itu sudah menggosok gigi dan bahkan bibirnya berkali-kali. Berusaha melupakan ciuman kemarin.

Drrt, hpnya kembali bergetar. Dengan wajah malas ia melihat pesan masuk itu.

**From : Pantat Ayam.**

**Antarkan aku sekarang.**

"Cih, hari ini aku harus mengantarkan anak manja itu lagi?!" teriaknya kesal, kekesalannya itu ia limpahkan pada telur yang sedang ia buat, menghancurkan telur buatannya yang sempurna tadi, membuat menjadi seperti telur orak-arik.

"Aku harus membawa maskerku sekarang!" ujarnya, mengabrik-abrik laci mejanya dan akhirnya menemukan masker yang ia cari, 'Dengan ini aku aman~' batinnya sedikit lega.

**OoOoOoO**

"Lama sekali kau Dobe?" ternyata begitu Naruto sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Aku kan juga harus bersiap-siap sekolah!" ujarnya seraya membukakan pintu untuk pemuda raven itu, meski ia sedikit ogah-ogahan, tapi yang namanya butler memang harus melakukan itu semua. Hah~

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran dengan benda di bibir Naruto itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha~ dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa menjahiliku, Teme!" teriaknya senang. Sasuke sweatdrop sebentar, tapi kembali memasang wajah stoic kebanggaannya.

**Di perjalanan.**

"Kau dimana sekolah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn, Konoha Gakuen." Ujarnya.

"Wah sekolah yang besar itu kan?! Hebat juga!" teriak Naruto kagum, walau sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu juga bersekolah di sekolah yang terkenal. Tapi dia sengaja tidak beritahu, kan nanti malah ribet jadinya. Masa butler, sekolah di tempat terkenal, sedikit aneh baginya.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Sasuke juga, membuat Naruto sedikit memutar otaknya.

"Ra..rahasia dong!" jawabnya sedikit panik.

"Hn."

**OoOoO**

**Skip Time.**

**Konoha Gakuen.**

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat gedung sekolah besar itu, untuk kedua kalinya mata membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Sekolah ini benar-benar besar!

"Besar Sekali!" teriaknya sedikit terkejut.

"Dobe, cepat bukakan pintu ini." uajr Sasuke menyadarkan khayalan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hah~ Iya, iya~" dengan malas Naruto membukakan pintu mobil itu kembali, tapi gerakannya segara terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah gedung tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat...

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari ke arah mereka berdua, dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan tak lupa rambut gadis itu yang sedikit berkibar-kibar akibat terpaan angin.

"Cantik sekali.." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, wajah Naruto juga sudah berubah merah sekarang.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu, membuat Naruto mau tak mau menoleh juga, " ! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" teriaknya kesal, ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Bu..bukan urusanmu!"

"Hn." Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sedikit heran.

"Mau apa lagi kau?! Aku sudah pakai masker lho!" teriaknya berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke tapi. Sret, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan berbisik pada pemuda itu.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau tertarik dengannya, Dobe' bisiknya pelan.

Naruto kaget, ya dia benar-benar kaget. "Eh?! Apa maksudmu, mentang-mentang gadis itu suka denganmu. Aku jadi tidak boleh suka dengannya!" Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, hampir saja terjatuh. Kalau bukan karena mempertahankan sifat Uchihanya ini.

Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tak mengerti maksudnya tadi. Sasuke memang harus sedikit sabar, menghadapi sifat Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar-benar polos sekali, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengacak pelan rambut pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini.

"Apa maksudnya!" teriak Naruto, tapi entah Sasuke mendengar atau tidak, Ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu, dan memasuki sekolahnya, tentu saja diikuti dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Berani sekali dia seperti itu padaku, padahal aku kan lebih tua darinya! Pantat ayam _Baka_!" teriaknya kesal..

**OoOoOoO**

"Tadi kau bicara apa dengannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di lorong sekolah.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab pemuda itu singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan sendiri.

**...**

'Kau miliku Dobe~' batin pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N : **

Saia update kilat Minna! #Digampar bolak-balik# semoga puas dengan ceritanya ya! Terima kasih buat yang sudah me riview, Saia seneng banget! :D

Nah untuk chapter depan, Nie author gaje nggak janji buat update cepet, coz udah mulai belajar kembali DI SEKOLAH *capslock jebol*, *huwee!*nangis guling-guling* jadi Gomen Minna, akan saia usahakan update secepatnya deh kalau ada waktu hehe :D sekali lagi, _Arigatou _buat yang sudah me riview! *big hug for you guys* :)

_**Jawaban yang tak bisa PM :**_

_**Jieichiai : Udah lanjut kok, jadi jangan ngambek ya *cup-cup-cup* :D**_

_**Uchiha Ui : Arigatou! Chap Update.**_

_**Yunaucii : Arigatou! Sudah suka dengan fic nie author gaje nyehehe, :D**_

_**Guest : Iya Sasuke emang jail *dichidori* Arigatou! Sip" Chap Update! :D**_

_**Aoi Ciel : Salam kenal juga :D, dan Arigatou, Sip" Chap Update. :D**_

_**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari Saia! **_

_**Akhir kata, **_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW! ^O^ =^^=**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tadi kau bicara apa dengannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di lorong sekolah.**_

"_**Hn, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab pemuda itu singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan sendiri.**_

_**...**_

'_**Kau miliku Dobe~' batin pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya untuk yang kesekian kali.**_

**Chapter 3 : Disaster Day?!**

Pagi ini setelah mengantarkan Sasuke ke sekolahnya yaitu Konoha Gakuen, sekarang kalian pasti ingin tahu kan dimana Naruto bersekolah? Jawabannya adalah..

"Apa _Teme_ sudah pergi?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar di sekolahnya yang tidak lain.

"Kenapa aku harus sekolah bersama anak itu!" teriak Naruto kesal,

Nah sudah tahu kan jawabannya, pemuda Namikaze ini ternyata bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke, majikannya. _Hell No!_

Sekolah yang tadi ia bilang terkenal itu ternyata adalah Konoha Gakuen! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto merutuki pekerjaan kakaknya ini, karena sekarang dia harus bersembunyi seperti ini agar tidak diketahui oleh Pantat Ayam itu, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena punya satu keuntungan besar. Gedung antar kelas sepuluh dan dua belas itu terpisah oleh sebuah pohon besar dimana ia bersembunyi sekarang.

Mata Naruto masih celingukan meneliti semua tempat, dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Fiuh~ Untunglah sepertinya dia tidak ada~" uajr Naruto seraya menghela napas lega, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya, tentu saja setelah ia memparkirkan mobilnya itu di suatu tempat yang tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Sekarang aku harus seperti ini selama dua bulan!" teriaknya kesal.

Dan ketika Naruto hampir sampai di kelasnya, entah ia merasa semua tatapan seperti terahah padanya. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku?' batinnya bingung, dan berusaha melihat-lihat dan mengecek apa di wajahnya ada sesuatu menempel, tidak.. terus apa karena dia lupa gosok gigi tadi, "Eh! Aku kan sudah gosok gigi tadi pagi, lima kali lagi!" teriak pemuda pirang itu makin kesal, dan mencoba mengecek kembali..

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan..." ucapannya terhenti ketika sadar bahwa ternyata dia masih memakai pakaian butlernya tadi.

"Gyaa! Aku lupa ganti baju!" teriaknya dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau seperti ini terus! Kyu_-nii_, cepat pulang!' teriak Naruto menahan malu karena dilihat oleh semua murid disana.

**OoOoOoO**

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit, sekarang Naruto sudah berganti pakaian. Dia jadi pede lagi. "Hah~ merepotkan sekali!" gerutu pemuda itu semakin kesal dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

...

**XII B-2.**

Grek, pintu kelas terbuka. Naruto dengan langkah yang sangat amat lesu menuju bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela. Dan terduduk lemas disana.

"Naruto, kenapa kau lemas seperti itu?" ujar seseorang, sedikit membuat Naruto mengadahkan kepala pirangnya itu.

"Gaara~ Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntunganku~" jawab pemuda itu singkat dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya, membuat Gaara yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil menaikkan alis bingung dengan maksud temannya itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya kembali dan kini ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sekarang aku harus membantu menggantikan kakak..." ucapan Naruto terpotong, hampir saja ia menceritakan masalah yang sangat pribadinya itu pada Gaara.

"Menggantikan apa?"

"Eh?! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok~ hehe~" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sedikit garing itu pada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah~ Tapi kalau kau punya masalah yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Aku siap untuk mendengarkan." Perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah dengan pemuda merah itu karena harus berbohong lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou _Gaara." Bisiknya.

**OoOoOo**

**Teng, teng, teng..** bel masuk pun berbunyi. Gaara yang sedari tadi membiarkan Naruto tertidur berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu. "Naruto, bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Ujarnya seraya menggerakkan badan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah~ Iya..." dengan enggan Naruto bangun dari mimpi indahnya sekaligus anehnya tadi, bermimpi tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu yang menghamprinya seraya tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan menghancurkan moment indahnya itu, benar-benar mimpi yang aneh~

Matanya masih mengantuk, karena kejadian kemarin. Pemuda pirang itu segera mengambil buku di tasnya. Pikirannya hari ini entah kenapa tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, walau biasanya juga begitu sih, tapi hari ini benar-benar berbeda!

"_Ohayo_!" teriak Iruka_-sensei_ pada seluruh murid di kelasnya.

"_Ohayo!_!" jawab mereka serempak, kecuali Naruto. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menatap pohon besar di samping kelasnya itu dari atas, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Lho...?" Ia merasa matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar.

"Rambut pantat ayam itu..." bisiknya kecil, mempertajam penglihatannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya tanpa sadar, berkali-kali ia mengucek-ucek matanya sampai merah tapi pemandangan di depan matanya itu tidak menghilang. Pemuda pirang itu mulai menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang tepat duduk di sampingnya, melihat kelakuan Naruto yang mulai rada-rada aneh.

"Jangan bilang kalau..itu..Sasuke.." bisiknya, menunjukkan tatapan horornya keluar jendela.

Yap~ yang kini dilihat Naruto adalah, Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam di sekolah ini. Seoarang Sasuke Uchiha tengah duduk dengan manis di kelasnya, ternyata kebetulan itu memang benar-benar ada. Dan yang lebih membuat kaget Naruto adalah, kenapa pemuda raven itu duduk tepat di samping jendela sepertinya. Kini Naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah Sasuke dari samping, karena kelas pemuda raven itu ternyata ada di seberang gedung kelasnya

"Gyaa!" teriaknya tanpa sadar dan akhirnya mengakibatkan ia jatuh terjengkal dari tempat duduknya. Membuat semua teman-teman termasuk Iruka_-sensei_ terkejut dan melihat Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?!" tanya Iruka panik melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, berusaha bangun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, Iruka_-sensei_~ hehe.." jawabnya gugup.

Iruka hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Gaara, ini benar-benar permintaan seumur hidupku, Kau mau kan?" bisik Naruto memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang amat serius. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kan.."

"Mau apa?" tanya Gaara semakin penasaran.

"..."

"Pindah tempat duduk denganku."

Gubrak! Hampir saja Gaara yang terjatuh kali ini kalau saja dia tidak ingat imagenya coolnya di kelas ini, jadi pemuda merah itu hanya sweatdrop dan memasang tampang cengonya sebentar.

"Hah?!"

"Aku mohon Gaara~" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas kebanggaannya, walau tempat duduk pemuda merah itu hanya berselisih satu bangku darinya, yang penting Naruto dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Si Pantat Ayam itu.

Gaara menimbang-nimbang permintaan sahabatnya itu dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah~" bisiknya.

Dalam hati Naruto sudah berteriak girang, Dia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti Gaara. "Yei! _Arigatou_ Gaara!" Naruto sudah mau bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi tangan Gaara menghentikannya..

"Lho? Kenapa?" bisik Naruto bingung.

"Kita pindahnya nanti saja, setelah pelajaran selesai." Ujar pemuda merah itu singkat, membuat Naruto membeku seketika.

"Eh! Ta..tapi.."

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Gaara balik, Naruto hanya mengangguk lesu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, dan melirik takut ke gedung seberang.

'Semoga saja _Teme_, tidak melihatku disini?!' batin Naruto seraya berdoa penuh khidmat pada _Kami-sama. _Dan untuk jaga-jaga, pemuda pirang itu terpaksa menundukan kepalanya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Benar-benar _Disaster Day!_

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Teng, Teng..**

Waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto akhirnya datang juga, bel isthirahat berbunyi. "Gaara! Ayo!" teriaknya girang. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil, segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan pindah ke tempat Naruto duduk.

Tapi hal yang pertama Naruto lakukan adalah melihat keluar jendela, Apakah pemuda raven itu masih duduk di tempat duduknya. Dan ternyata Sasuke malah tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya, sama sekali.

"Gaara ayo cepat!" ujar Naruto.

"Iya, iya~"

Satu masalahnya sudah selesai, "Fiuh~ Untunglah aku punya teman sepertimu Gaara~"

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kembali mengeluarkan bukunya, "Kau sudah mengerjakan pr untuk besok, belum?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu kegat.

"Eh?! Memangnya ada pr?!" tanya Naruto balik.

"Iya, dan harus dikumpul besok." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, 'Ini semua gara-gara _Teme!_! Coba kalau kemarin dia tidak menyuruhku ke rumahnya itu malam-malam!" gerutunya kesal.

"Mau kubantu?" kata-kata Gaara padanya benar-benar membuat hati Naruto terlonjak senang, mengingat pemuda merah ini sangat pintar, wajahnya yang tadi mendung langsung cerah seketika. Menatap manik sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau!" teriaknya senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerjakan di rumahmu, bagaimana?" usulnya.

Ingin Naruto menjawab iya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa pemuda itu ada kerjaan setelah sekolah nanti, apalagi kalau bukan menjadi butler si Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa sepulang sekolah, Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kerjakan di kafe Himawari dekat taman!"

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah~ Aku tunggu jam 6 sore." Ujarnya.

"_Arigatou_ Gaara! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" teriak Naruto seraya memeluk pemuda merah itu, tidak sadar kalau sikapnya sudah membuat pipi Gaara mengeluarkan rona merah.

...

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat kakaknya, karena semalam ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuubi tapi tidak dijawab.

"Ah! Aku harus menghubungi Kyu_-nii_!" Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?!"

"Aku keluar sebentar!" ujarnya meninggalkan kelas.

**OoOoOoO**

**Taman Sekolah.**

Dengan cepat Naruto memencet nomor kakaknya itu, berharap semoga kali ini teleponnya dijawab. Dan tak lama berselang, ternyata permohonannya dikabulkan.

"_Halo~" ujar Kyuubi di seberang sana._

"_Kyu-nii!" teriak Naruto, membuat Kyuubi yang tadinya mengantuk karena sekarang di Prancis, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan nyaring adiknya itu._

"_Naruto! Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi seperti ini!" teriaknya kesal._

"_Kapan Kyu-nii pulang! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!" semprotnya pada pemuda orange itu._

"_Kakak kan bilang kalau disini selama dua bulan, Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nggak tahan sih?!" tanyanya heran._

"_Pokoknya aku tidak kuat kalau seperti ini terus!" _

"_Memangnya Itachi ngapain kamu sampai buat moodmu hancur seperti itu?"_

"_Bukan masalah Itachi-nii, tapi masalah adiknya itu. Si Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Naruto kesal, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya teriak-teriak nggak jelas seperti itu._

"_Lho?! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?!" Kyuubi mulai merasa ada yang nggak beres dengan perkataan adiknya itu._

"_Kyu-nii, tahu tidak kalau sekarang aku bukan berkerja sebagai butlernya Itachi-nii, melainkan dengan adiknya itu!" Kyuubi yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak kaget._

"_Eh?! Kok bisa?"_

"_Ya bisa lah, apalagi katanya permintaan Sasuke sendiri yang memintaku menjadi butlernya. Tolong aku Kyu-nii! Bicara dengan Itachi-nii!" pinta Naruto memelas. Kyuubi tentu saja tidak rela melihat adiknya seperti itu._

"_Baiklah! Kakak akan menghubungi Itachi sekarang!" ujarnya cepat dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya._

Sedangkan Naruto, "Yes! Sekarang aku bisa bebas dari si Pantat Ayam itu!" teriaknya girang, memohon pada kakaknya yang satu itu benar-benar gampang. Dengan langkah yang semakin ringan ia menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

.

.

**Di tempat yang tak lain adalah Kamar Itachi.**

Drrt, telephone pemuda itu bergetar. Membuat Itachi mengambilnya dengan malas, namun begitu melihat nama yang tertera disana, menghilangkan rasa malasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Halo~Kyuu~" jawabnya._

"_Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!" semprot Kyuubi._

"_Eh?" Itachi sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan pemuda orange itu tiba-tiba._

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta Naruto menjadi butler adikmu yang jahil itu?!" teriaknya menahan marah._

"_Kyuu, jangan marah seperti itu dong~" itachi mencoba menenangkan butlernya itu._

"_Aku tidak bisa tenang, kalau nanti adikku diapa-apain sama Sasuke bagaimana?!" teriaknya lagi._

"_Gomen~ Ini permintaan Sasuke sih, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya~" jelas Itachi._

"_Kau tidak bisa menolak permintaannya dan menjadikan Naruto butlermu lagi?" pinta Kyuubi._

"_Tidak bisa, Sasuke kalau sudah ada maunya tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Kau tahu sendiri kan sifatnya?" _

Kyuubi hanya menghela napas, sepertinya sia-sia saja. Ia harus merelakan adiknya itu bekerja dengan Sasuke selama dua bulan.

"_Pokoknya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adik kesayanganku, Kau akan tahu akibatnya! Mengerti!" teriak Kyuubi makin kesal._

"_Iya, iya, aku janji~" ujar pemuda itu._

"_..." _selama beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lagi. Sampai..

"_Nee~ Kyuu." Ucap Itachi, _

"_Apa?"_

"_Cepat pulang ya~ Aku merindukanmu." Ujar pemuda itu singkat seraya tersenyum kecil._

"_Huh! Tidak tahu! Jaa~" Kyuubi menutup teleponnya, walau kini wajah pemuda orange itu sudah semerah tomat sekarang disana. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan butler kesayangannya itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. _

**OoOoOoO **

Jdeerr! Ketika Naruto mendapat telepon dari kakaknya lagi, seperti petir di siang bolong. Benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Ternyata kakaknya itu tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya yang satu itu. Badan pemuda itu membeku seketika.

'Gagal!' pekiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Teng, Teng.** Bel akhir sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

"Naruto ayo pulang." Ajak Gaara.

"_Gomen~_ Gaara sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama." Ujar Naruto sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kolong mejanya, yang tidak lain adalah pakaian butlernya tadi pagi. Ia harus memakai pakaian itu secepatnya sebelum Sasuke pulang.

"Baiklah, Ingat nanti." Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

**OoOoOo**

"Cepat! Cepat!" ujar Naruto panik, pemuda itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Memohon pada _Kami-sama._ Semoga saja Sasuke belum ada di gerbang sekolah menunggunya.

Dan lagi-lagi permintaannya terkabul, "Yes! Sepertinya si Pantat Ayam itu belum disana!" teriak Naruto semakin girang. Dengan cepat menuju arah tempat ia tadi menaruh mobilnya agar tidak ketahuan dan menjalankan mobil itu ke gerbang sekolah lagi.

"Satu misi berhasil~" ujarnya lega.

...

Selang beberapa menit, pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat jelas rambut Sasuke yang mencuat di kerumunan anak kelas sepuluh, seperti biasanya pemuda itu selalu dikerubungi oleh fans-fas fanatiknya.

"Itu dia!" Naruto beranjak dari mobilnya dan keluar, untuk membukakan pintu bagi pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke yang juga sudah dapat melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, hari ini benar-benar hari yang merepotkan baginya. Pemuda raven itu mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari teriakan dari fans-fans nggak jelasnya itu.

"_Teme,_ disini!" Sasuke melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya, di kira dia tidak bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn, Aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi Dobe." Ujarnya setelah akhirnya sampai juga di mobil itu.

"Aku kan hanya memberi tanda saja!" gerutu Naruto kesal, niat baiknya malah disia-siakan seperti itu.

"Hn, cepat jalankan mobilnya."

"Iya, iya.."

**OoOoOo**

**Di perjalanan.**

"_Nee~_ _Teme_, nanti malam jangan memanggilku seperti kemarin ya." Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu bingung.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku mau belajar bersama temanku nanti, jadi jangan diganggu!" jelas Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar kata teman dari mulut Naruto segera menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu tajam.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, Laki-laki lah!" jawab Naruto kesal, Sasuke seperti sedang menginterogasinya saja.

"Hn, Dimana?"

"Di kafe Himawari."

"Jam?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau bertanya terus sih, bukan urusanmu _Teme_!"

"Aku majikanmu, harus tahu semua kegiatanmu,"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Jam 6 sore, puas!" teriaknya makin kesal.

"Hn." Sebuah seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke,

'Tak akan kubiarkan~' batinnya.

**OoOoOoO**

**Skip Time**

Kini Gaara tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di kafe Himawari yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Matanya masih mencari-cari pemuda pirang itu sampai tatapan tertuju pada rambut durian khas Naruto, senyumnya pun mengembang.

"Naruto!" teriaknya pada Naruto yang kelihatan bingung mencarinya juga. Dan begitu mendengar suaranya, pemuda pirang itu segera menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Gaara dengan cengiran khasnya, menghampiri pemuda merah itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" teriaknya senang seraya menghampiri Gaara yang kini mengenakan pakaian bebas sepertinya.

"Ayo duduk, Kita mulai sekarang." Uajr Gaara dan diikuti anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Oke!"

...

Mereka hampir mengabiskan waktu beberapa menit membahas pr mereka masing-masing, walau kebanyakan Naruto yang bertanya dan tidak tahu sih~

"Bagaimana dengan ini Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh ini..." ucapan pemuda merah itu terhenti ketika melihat seseorang kini telah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Naruto sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Gaara, tiba-tiba pemuda itu diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apalagi pandangan Gaara kini melihat ke belakangnya. Memangnya ada apa?

"Di belakangmu." Ujar Gaara, Naruto ikut menoleh ke belakangnya siapa yang di katakan pemuda merah itu, dan..

"Eh?! _Teme_!" teriaknya kaget,

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Naruto kaget, pemuda raven ini entah kapan mucul dan sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menatap tajam Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau cari tempat duduk lain saja, disini sudah penuh!" tepis Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tpis.

"Oh~ jadi kau berani memperlakukan maji..."

"Gyaaa!" Naruto segera membekap mulut Sasuke yang hampir saja membongkar semuanya, sedangkan Gaara entah kenapa tidak suka melihat pemuda arven itu mengganggu acaranya dengan Naruto.

"Baik, baik~ Kau duduk di samping Gaara saja!" teriak Naruto kesal dan melepaskan tangannya tadi dari mulut Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar sedikit pun perkataan Naruto, jadi pemuda raven itu malah duduk di samping Naruto. "Hei! Kan sudah kubilang duduk disamping Gaara!"

"Hn, malas."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, capek berdebat terus dengan pemuda raven itu. lebih baik dia melanjutkan kegiatannya saja.

"Baiklah~ Oh iya, Gaara tadi aku mau bertanya tentang rumus ini.." ujarnya kembali. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada percikan-percikan api yang di keluarkan Gaara dan Sasuke, polosnya~

"Oh~ coba kau pakai rumus ini." jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto, tatapan kemenangan pun ia tujukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kecil, dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang tengah kebingungan sekarang.

"..." Selama beberapa menit, Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar, Apalagi masalahnya kalau bukan karena tatapan Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Membuat pemuda itu entah kenapa sedikit kikuk.

"Oi, _Teme_! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" ujarnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Aku bosan." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau bosan, pulang saja!"

"Memangnya kau sedang belajar apa?" tanyanya, mengacuhkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Yang penting bukan pelajaran yang bisa dimengerti olehmu." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, coba lihat~" Sasuke segera mengambil buku yang tengah dipegang Naruto. Dan tidak mengidahkan protesan pemuda itu.

Sekali melihat rumus-rumus itu, dengan cepat tangannya menjawab soal-soal di kertas.

Setelah beberapa menit.

"Hn, seperti ini kan maksudmu~" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan hasil jawabannya itu pada Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto melongo melihat jawaban Sasuke ternyata benar, dan Gaara hanya menatap kesal kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum balik kearahnya, tentu saja senyum kemenangan.

"Wah! Kau Hebat _Teme_!" teriak Naruto kagum.

"Kalau soal seperti ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya, lebih baik kau tanya saja padaku." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baik..."

"Aku lebih berpengalaman mengajarimu Naruto, lebih baik kau tanya saja kepadaku." Jawab Gaara ikut-ikutan.

"Eh? Baik.." lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Kau akan lebih mengerti kalau dia ajari oleh ku." Kini malah Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Aku seratus persen lebih baik, kau tahu itu."

Naruto jadi tidak tahan, "Sudah! Kalian ini kenapa sih, malah bertengkar seperti ini. Lebih baik kalian mengajari ku sekarang!" teriak Naruto kesal. Melihat pertengkaran kedua pemuda tampan itu, tanpa sedikit pun menyadari bahwa dia lah yang tengah diperebutkan dalam masalah tadi, Hah~

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu, **Time : 21. 09. pm **

"Hah! Sudah selsai~" ujar Naruto senang, akhirnya satu masalahnya selesai juga~

"Hn. Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Gaara mengajak Naruto pulang bersama.

"Hahaha~ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Gaara, sudah bisa pulang sendiri tahu!"

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Ujar Gaara seraya mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou_ sudah membantuku Gaara!" teriaknya ketika melihat Gaara berjalan menjauh, pemuda merah itu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

**OoOoOo**

Dan ketika Naruto keluar dari kafe itu, matanya masih terkejut karena ada sosok pemuda berambut Pantat Ayam tengah menunggunya di luar.

"Hee~ _Teme_, kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Antarkan aku pulang."

"Bukannya kau membawa mobilmu sendiri, aku jalan kaki saja cukup!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn, antarkan saja_, Dobe_."

"Hah~ Baik, baik~" Naruto hanya pasrah dan mendekati pemuda itu, dan meminta kunci mobilnya. "Mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke segara menyerahkan kunci itu. Tapi ketika Naruto hendak masuk ke mobil pemuda raven itu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Eh?! _Teme_, lepaskan aku, Kita mau pulangkan?!"

Sasuke malah mendekati Naruto, tidak mengidahkan wajah pemuda pirang itu yang kini sedikit menatapnya horor, "Ma..mau apa kau?!" tanya Naruto gugup, berusaha menarik tanganya tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa?!

"Hn," Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ak..aku sudah pakai masker lho?!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak melihat masker di wajahmu." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto kaget. Dia memang lupa membawa masker yang ia pakai tadi, pemuda itu kan tak mengira kalau Sasuke akan datang ke kafe itu.

"Eh?! Aku lupa?!" pekiknya kaget, Ia mencoba memundurkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"Kubilang lepaskan _Teme_!" teriaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn." Jawaban yang sangat singkat dari Sasuke.

"Jangan menciumku lagi_, Teme_ mesum!" teriak Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menutup matanya, dia tidak mau menatap manik pemuda raven itu lebih dekat, tidak mau!

"..."

**Ctak,** sebuah sentilan menghampiri dahi pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan _Teme_!" teriaknya kesal seraya memegang dahinya yang kena sentilan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan tadi, Aku tidak ada niat untuk menciummu kok." Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, _Dobe_ Mesum~" ujar Sasuke,

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku mesum!"

'Dua poin untukku _Dobe_~' batin pemuda raven itu dalam hatinya. Berhasil lagi mengerjai butlernya yang satu itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N :**

**Hai, hai,, Mushi Kara-chan balik lagi! :D Bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini, apa sudah bagus *ngarep* kalau belum, ya sudahlah #pundung# nyehehe, :D Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita saia, dan mau mampir. **

**Nah buat yan sudah meriview *big hug for you guys!* Arigatou! :D**

_**Jawaban riview :**_

_**Jiiechiai : Iya tahu kok, hehehe XD, just kidding,, nyhehe :D Sip, kalo masalah ganti rated, author masih belum berani maju ke rated M dulu deh, jadi gomen ya~ :D Arigatou! :D**_

_**Malachan12 : Kyaa! Arigatou! :D**_

_**Yunaucii : Kyaa*ikut teriak*#digampar# Sasuke emang mesum, *dichidori* sip" :D Chap update! :)**_

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyung Joong : Arigatou! :D ada kok, tapi dikit nyehehe, Chapter Update! :D**_

_**Aoi Ciel : Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya #digampar# nyhehe :D Chap Update :)**_

_**Anis. Ladyroseuchiha : Owalah Arigatou udah mau menunggu :D SIP" Chap Update! :D**_

_**Segitu dulu deh cuap-cuap dari Saia,**_

_**Akhir kata, **_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW YA! ^O^ ^V^/**_

_**JAA~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kubilang lepaskan Teme!" teriaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**_

"_**Hn." Jawaban yang sangat singkat dari Sasuke.**_

"_**Jangan menciumku lagi, Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menutup matanya, dia tidak mau menatap manik pemuda raven itu lebih dekat, tidak mau!**_

"_**..."**_

_**Ctak, sebuah sentilan menghampiri dahi pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit.**_

"_**Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" teriaknya kesal seraya memegang dahinya yang kena sentilan Sasuke.**_

"_**Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan tadi, Aku tidak ada niat untuk menciummu kok." Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai kecil.**_

"_**Kalau begitu ayo pulang, Dobe Mesum~" ujar Sasuke,**_

"_**Hei! Jangan memanggilku mesum!" **_

'_**Dua poin untukku Dobe~' batin pemuda raven tu dalam hatinya. Berhasil mengerjai butlernya yang satu itu.**_

**Chapter 4 : Dream Comes True? No!**

"Lho kenapa sepi sekali di sekolah?" Pemuda pirang _aka_ Naruto Namikaze tengah melihat-lihat sekolahnya yang entah kenapa sepi seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan ini hari libur lagi?" ujarnya kembali, seraya mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk melihat tanggal. Dan ternyata hari ini sebenarnya juga masuk sekolah biasa!

Pemuda itu menelusuri setiap kelas, tapi tidak ada orang, kecuali dirinya. Perasaan aneh kembali menyelimutinya. Dengan gugup dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman, matanya masih melihat-lihat sekitar, sampai...

"_Dobe._." sebuah suara yang ia kenali, suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Hatinya berdebar kencang.

'Suara itu! Jangan-jangan?!' batinnya, hati-hati kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan kalau pendengarannya itu salah. Dan ternyata..

"_Te..Teme_!" pekiknya kaget,

Seorang pemuda berambut mencuat ke belakang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit diartikan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pipi tannya. Sasuke Uchiha semakin berjalan mendekati Naruto, membuat pemuda itu memundurkan dirinya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Hn, bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu?" Sasuke semakin mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Matanya masih menatap Naruto tajam.

"I..itu karena..."

"Atau boleh kusebut kau, Naruto Namikaze?" ujar Sasuke kembali,

**DEG,** jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang, 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu margaku?!' pekik pemuda itu dalam hati.

"A..apa maksudmu?!"

"Mulai sekarang kau kupecat sebagai butlerku," ujarnya.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuu_-nii_?!" teriak Naruto panik, celaka! Pekerjaan kakaknya bakal terancam.

"Itu _Baka Aniki_ yang akan mengurus, tapi untukmu biar aku yang mengurus~" Sasuke menyentuh dagu pemuda pirang yang kini hanya bisa membeku di depannya. Seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda raven itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _Dobe~_" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Gyaaa! Jangan!"

**ooooooOooooooo**

"Gyaaa!"

**Bruak!** Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya yang empuk, keringat dingin kembali mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Hah,, hah!" napasnya semakin memburu, sampai..

Kring,,Kring, suara jam weker kesayangannya itu membangunkan, atau lebih tepat menyadarkannya dari mimpi tadi, "Eh?! Mana _Teme_, Kenapa aku ada di kamarku?!" teriaknya kaget.

"..." Krik, krik.

Barulah dia sadar kalau ternyata kejadian tadi itu hanya mimpi belaka, "Jadi tadi hanya mimpi~" gumamnya, sedikit menghela napas lega. Dengan hati-hati pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari lantai tempatnya terjatuh dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tak sengaja terbentur tadi.

"Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?" ujarnya bingung, begitu dia membayangkan mimpi itu lagi.

"Gyaa! Aku harus menelpon Kyuu_-nii_ segera!" teriak pemuda itu histeris dan berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menghubungi kakak kesayangannya itu.

...

**Ruang Tamu~**

Naruto segera memencet nomor-nomor di telepon itu dengan cepat,

"_Halo~" jawab Kyuubi di seberang sana._

"_Kyuu-nii! Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!" semprot Naruto kesal._

"_Hoahm~ Naruto, lagi-lagi kau membangunkanku! Kau tahu aku sibuk di sini!" ujar Kyuubi ikut-ikutan kesal, untuk kedua kalinya adiknya ini mengganggu acara tidur-tidurnya._

"_Jelaskan kenapa kau merahasiakan nama marga kita pada Keluarga Uchiha?" tanyanya To the Point._

"_Kau benar-benar membuat adikmu ini kerepotan setengah mati, tahu!"_

"_Oh~ Itu karena.." belum selesai Kyuubi berbicara, _

**Ting, Tong**, suara bel rumahnya membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal, dan terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya dulu.

"_Kyuu-nii, pembicaraan kita masih belum selesai. Nanti aku hubungi lagi!" ujarnya kesal._

"_Hoahm~ Syukurlah kalau begitu~"_

"_Apa Kyuu-nii bilang!"_

"_Eh?! Ma..maksudku baiklah! Akan kakak tunggu~" jawab pemuda orange itu cepat._

"_Huh! Ya sudah, nanti kalau aku menghubungi Kyuu-nii, harus diangkat. Titik, nggak pakai koma!" _

"_Iya, iya, adikku sayang, Jaa~" jawab Kyuubi kembali, dan segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya._

"Hah! Apanya yang adik tersayang, kalau ternyata malah memilih buat nurutin perkataan Itachi_-nii_ dibanding permintaanku!" gerutunya kesal.

Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

**Krek,** Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Ga..Gaara! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" pekik Naruto sedikit kaget. Rasa kesalnya tadi langsung menguap, ketika melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kebetulan lewat rumahmu jadi tak ada salahnya kan, Kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Jawabnya.

"Oh~ Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo kita berangkat~" ujar pemuda pirang itu singkat.

Mata jade Gaara melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, membuat pemuda pirang itu risih.

"Ada apa kau melihatku?" tanya Naruto polos, Pemuda merah itu menepuk kecil dahinya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Kau ingin berpakaian seperti itu ke sekolah?' ujarnya seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Naruto ikut melihat penampilannya sekarang, dan..

Baju tidur biru kesukaannya dan tak lupa sebuah topi tidur yang biasa ia gunakan masih melekat rapi di tubuhnya, "Hehehe~ Sepertinya aku belum mandi~" Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Gaara sweatdrop~

"Hah~"

"Ayo kau masuk dulu," ujar Naruto sekali lagi, sepertinya sekali lagi dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting...

**OoOoOoO**

**Zrashh,** Air kini mengucur deras di kamar mandi, dengan sedikit santai pemuda pirang itu bermain-main dengan air itu seraya bersenandung kecil. Tanpa memperdulikan kalau kini sahabatnya tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh, dengan cepat Naruto berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan mengambil seragam di sana. Tak lupa memakai kalung kristal pemberian _Kaasannya_ dulu padanya, Tangan pemuda itu masih sibuk mengancingkan baju seragamnya sampai pandangan pemuda itu teralih ke arah handphonenya di atas meja yang sedari tadi terus berkedip-kedip.

"Siapa, yang mengirim pesan padaku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ujarnya seraya berjalan, mengambil hp itu. Matanya masih meneliti siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya, sampai..

**From : Pantat Ayam**

**Kenapa kau lama sekali menjemputku, Dobe!**

Melihat isi pesan itu, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, ternyata yang mengirim pesan padanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, majikannya yang satu itu!

"Gyaa! Aku lupa kalau sekarang masih menjadi butlernya!" teriak Naruto panik, baju butlernya pun disambar secepatnya, tapi sekarang kan Gaara juga tengah menunggunya di bawah. Masa dia menyuruh pemuda merah itu untuk pergi sendiri, kan nggak enak~

Pikiran Naruto masih bingung, antara memilih pergi dengan Gaara atau mengantarkan si _Teme!_

"..." Tapi ketika mengingat mimpinya tadi, bulu kuduknya malah kembali merinding.

Akhirnya ia memilih sahabatnya, Gaara. "Hah~ Buat apa aku memikirkan si _Teme_~ lebih baik aku bilang saja kalau aku punya urusan penting hari ini~ Gampang kan?" ujarnya senang, dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menghubungi Sasuke.

...

"_Hn, Dobe. Kenapa kau lama sekali." Suara panggilan Sasuke di seberang sana._

"_Gomen~ Teme, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang ada urusan yang sangat amat penting. Jadi tidak bisa mengantarkanmu sekarang~" ujarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil._

'Sepertinya?' batin pemuda raven itu heran, pasti ada yang disembunyikan pemuda pirang itu kepadanya.

"_Kau harus mementingkan kepentingan majikanmu dulu daripada urusan lain." Balas pemuda raven itu._

"_Tapi Teme~ Ini masalah yang sangat penting. Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja kau berangkat sendiri ya?" Naruto masih berusaha keras._

"_..." sedangkan Sasuke, masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi padanya, sampai sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tampannya, dan sialnya Naruto tidak melihat itu!_

"_Hn, Baiklah~" jawabnya singkat._

Naruto hampir terlonjak girang, walau dia sedikit aneh melihat majikannya itu langsung setuju dengan permintaanya itu, tapi ketika Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda itu langsung terdiam.

"_Tapi kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku nanti~"_

"_..."_

"_A..apa maksudmu Teme!" teriaknya kesal begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke._

"_Hn, Kau mau atau tidak, kalau tidak mau. Sekarang juga kau harus menjemputku. Dan kalau tidak, pekerjaan kakakmu __**t-e-r-a-n-c-a-m**__, Dobe~" ujar Sasuke, sepertinya lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu berhasil membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki kalah telak._

"_Ba..Baiklah! Kau ini selalu saja mengancamku!" teriaknya kesal, ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan majikannya itu sampai rontok. Tapi terpaksa ia urungkan._

"_Hn." Sambungan terputus, _

Dengan lesu Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berdoa pada _Kami-sama_, semoga nanti Sasuke tidak meminta permintaan yang memberatkan dirinya dan juga hatinya.

"Hah~"

"Gaara, Ayo berangkat~" ujarnya kembali, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap wajah sahabat pirang itu heran. Apa yang terjadi tadi, sampai membuat kepribadian cerah pemuda itu hilang dalam sekejap""

**OoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

Ketika kedua pemuda itu sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Belum sempat Naruto turun dari mobil Gaara, kaki pemuda itu segera terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke yang kini berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

'Eh?! Kenapa dia ada disana!' batinnya panik. Sepertinya setelah selesai menghubunginya, pemuda raven itu segera berangkat sekolah, dan membuat waktu mereka berdua datang jadi bersamaan.

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa kau belum turun juga?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh..Eh?! Ta..tali sepatuku lepas!" alasan pertama yang dia buat. Pura-pura Naruto membetulkan tali sepatunya, yang sebenarnya sih nggak kenapa-napa, tapi demi menjaga pekerjaan kakaknya itu dia harus melakukan ini semua, Hah merepotkan~

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Gaara kembali, heran melihat Naruto yang begitu lama merapikan tali sepatunya.

"Sudah!" Pemuda pirang itu segera bangun kembali, dan memperhatikan ke arah gerbang.

'Fiuuh~ Untunglah dia sudah pergi~" batinnya lega.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau turun saja. Aku ingin memarkirkan mobilku dulu" Ujar Gaara. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan dengan hati-hati ia keluar dari mobil sahabatnya itu.

**OoOoOoO**

**Di sisi lain.**

Senyum, eh maksudku seringaian di wajah Sasuke belum menghilang sejak ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dari pemuda pirang itu. Dengan langkah yang santai pemuda raven itu segera menuju kelasnya.

**X. A-1.**

Salah satu kelas unggulan di Konoha Gakuen yang semua muridnya memiliki otak yang termasuk luar biasa. Tapi bagi Sasuke, kelas ini benar-benar bukan yang ia harapkan, semua orang disini hanya mementingkan untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus, terus bersaing tanpa mau mengalah sedikit pun, benar-benar kelas yang membosankan~

Tapi untunglah di kelas ini, pemuda raven itu masih bisa menemui teman-teman yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk ke dalam kategori tadi.

Grek, pintu kelas terbuka. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan kecil menuju bangku, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan para fans fanatik di luar dan di dalam kelasnya itu.

Dan begitu mendudukan diri di bangku yang kebetulan berada di dekat jendela, mata hitamnya memandang pemandangan pohon besar di samping kelasnya itu. Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah siluet pemuda berambut pirang melintas di otaknya. Senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajahnya itu, entah kenapa memikirkan tingkah konyol dan lucu butlernya yang satu itu membuat hari-harinya tidak membosankan seperti dulu lagi, sampai..

"Sasuke." ujar seorang pemuda berambut panjang kepada pemuda itu, mau tak mau membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Antarkan aku mengembalikan buku ini ke kelas dua belas." Ujarnya kembali, Sasuke menoleh malas menatap pemuda di depannya kini.

"Kau saja yang pergi sendiri, Neji."

"Tidak bisa, Bukannya kau juga sempat meminjam buku ini, jadi ikut denganku sekarang." Perkataan temannya itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Hn."

"Bagus~" Hyuga Neji, salah satu teman yang tadi dia bilang tidak termasuk dalam kategori anak-anak membosankan di kelasnya. Pemuda berambut panjang, yang memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti Sasuke, dan dengan matanya yang berwarna putih menambah aksen ketampanannya.

"Memangnya kita mau ke kelas mana?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berjalan di sampingnya dengan gaya andalannya, kedua tangan ditaruh di saku celana~

"Kelas **dua belas B-3**." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria, dan kembali memasang tampang stoicnya.

.

.

.

**XII B-2**

"Hah~ Akhirnya sampai juga~" desah Naruto lega, karena hari ini sepertinya dia berhasil kabur, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari si Uchiha bungsu itu. Gaara yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto mulai ikut-ikutan risih~

"Kau seperti kabur dari seseorang saja?" ujar pemuda itu bingung.

Dan tanpa sadar, entah karena otaknya terlalu capek berpikir atau karena pemuda ini yang terlalu polos, "Memang benar~" jawabnya singkat, seraya menguap kecil. Tidak tahu, bahwa kini Gaara tengah menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tampang menyelidik.

"Jadi memang benar?!" ujar Gaara lagi, kini nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu, "Eh! Ma..maksudku itu..!" Begitu dia sadar dengan ucapannya tadi dirinya sudah panik, pemuda pirang itu merutuki otaknya yang suka ceplas-ceplos itu.

"Kau kabur dari siapa?! Apa ada yang mengejarmu?!" Gaara terus mendesak Naruto, apalagi kini pemuda merah itu melihat dengan jelas wajah panik Naruto. Membuatnya berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"..." Naruto masih terdiam.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?! Ka..Kau salah paham Gaara, maksudku di kejar itu. Gara-gara aku tak sengaja mencuri makanan Chouji!" jelas Naruto,

"..." Krik, krik, krik...

'Apa alasanku itu salah?' batin pemuda itu bingung.

Oke~ Kamu memang salah Naruto, mana ada alasan nggak jelas seperti itu. Menuduh temanmu sendiri lagi, Kau nggak lihat apa? kalau sekarang Chouji malah pundung begitu di pojokan gara-gara alasanmu itu~. Keringat dingin semakin mengalir di pelipis pemuda pirang itu. Sepertinya alasannya tadi tidak berguna sama sekali, buktinya Gaara masih menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sepertinya dia lupa kalau sahabatnya ini adalah salah satu pelajar terpintar di Konoha Gakuen!

"Apa orang yang mengejarmu itu adalah pemuda yang kemarin mengganggu acara belajar kita?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, dan sontak membuat Naruto makin terpojok. Sampai dia tak tahan lagi..

"I..itu..Aku..Pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto berusaha kabur dari kelasnya meninggalkan Gaara yang hanya menghela napas panjang~

"Hah~ Dia masih tidak mau jujur dengan sahabatnya sendiri~" bisik pemuda merah itu, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

**OoOoOoOo**

Naruto terus berlari di lorong, memukul-mukul kepalanya yang terlalu polos itu.

"Arggh! Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu sih!" gerutunya kesal.

'Pasti Gaara akan menanyaiku macam-macam nanti!' batinnya makin kesal.

Naruto menggeleng keras, menepis semua prasangkanya itu. Gaara pasti mengerti kalau dia belum mau bicara tentang masalahnya dulu, mereka kan sudah berteman sejak dulu.

Akhirnya langkah kaki Naruto dengan cepat berjalan menuju kantin, lagipula dia belum sarapan pagi dari tadi. Tapi entah kenapa untuk yang kesekian kalinya perasaan pemuda pirang itu tidak enak.

"..."

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan gadis-gadis mengagetkannya.

"Aduh~ Kenapa pada teriak-teriak sih?!" gerutunya makin kesal, langkahnya yang tadi ingin ke kantin langsung ikut menyerbu kerumunan gadis yang kini tengah berkumpul di sana, Dia ingin tahu siapa orang yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak histeris. Artiskah? Atau Presiden tengah berkunjung ke sekolahnya? Oke~ Lupakan pilihan kedua..

Dan semakin Naruto mendekati kerumunan gadis itu, pemuda itu dapat mendengar samar-samar, Nama yang di teriak-teriakan oleh mereka semuanya, yang tidak lain adalah..

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun!"

Deg, Hatinya serasa mencelos begitu mendengar nama pemuda Pantat Ayam itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Majikannya kini tengah ada di depan sana.

'Gyaa! Aku harus kabur dari sini! Bisa gawat kalau si _Teme _tahu aku bersekolah di sini juga! Reputasiku bisa hancur kalau ketahuan menjadi butler di keluarganya!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dengan sigap pemuda pirang itu berdesak-desakan keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, tapi apa daya kekuatannya tidak bekerja dengan baik kalau di tengah keramaian seperti ini! Dia malah semakin terdorong mendekati pemuda raven itu.

'Gawat!'

Naruto masih berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu, sampai Sasuke dan Neji malah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. '_Kami-sama_! Aku mohon selamatkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan makan ramen selama satu minggu, ah bukan! Bahkan dua minggu, Aku rela!' batin Naruto sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas. Pemuda itu menunduk keras, berharap tidak dilihat! Tak lupa menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna cerah itu.

Sasuke makin mendekat ke arahnya, dan..

"..."

Pemuda raven itu melenggang pergi dan menjauh dari Naruto. '_Kami-sama_ terima kasih!' batin Naruto senang, dia hampir lompat-lompat kegirangan. Tapi ternyata cobaan pemuda itu masih belum berakhir, sampai..

**Duk,** seorang gadis berbadan jumbo menabraknya, membuat pemuda itu hampir terjengkal. Dan tanpa sengaja kalung pemberian _Kaasannya_ terlepas, dan pergi entah kemana.

'Gawat! Kalung pemberian _Kaasan_ mana?!' pikirnya panik, mata Saphirenya mencoba menjelajah di tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ah, Itu dia!" bisiknya kecilnya ketika melihat kalung kesayangannya jatuh tak jauh darinya, Ia mencoba berjalan mendekati kalungnya itu.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun!"

**Duk**, lagi-lagi para gadis itu mendorongnya, benar-benar mengerikan. Hal itu membuat kalung berharganya malah pergi (ditendang) semakin jauh. 'Eh?! Kok malah makin jauh!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke yang tengah berjalan hampir saja menginjak kalung Naruto, tapi untunglah mata hitamnya melihat kalung di bawah kakinya lebih cepat dan pemuda raven itu segera mengambil kalung kristal berwarna biru di depannya kini, memandang kalung itu lekat-lekat.

'_Kami-sama_, cobaan apa yang kau berikan lagi!' teriak Naruto mulai frustasi, tadi kalungnya sudah jatuh, ditendang, dan sekarang malah di pegang oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat!

"Siapa yang punya ini." ujar Sasuke berbalik ke arah kerumunan fans-fansnya itu.

'Gyaaa! _Kami-sama_, Aku nggak mau mimpiku menjadi kenyataan!' batinnya dalam hati, kalau dia bilang kalung itu adalah miliknya, Sasuke akan tahu identitasnya, dan kalau tidak diambil, _Kaasannya_ bakal mencincang-cincangnya karena sudah menghilangkan kalung kristal pemberian turun-temurun dari _Baasannya_ dulu! Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan!

"Siapa yang punya ini?" tanya Sasuke kembali, Naruto masih terdiam.

'Semoga saja tidak ada yang mau mengaku-ngaku!'

Sayangnya dugaannya salah besar, ternyata..

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, Kalung itu milikku!"

"Bukan! Itu kalung milikku!"

"Itu kalungku!" gadis–gadis yang berkerumun itu segera berteriak keras dan mengatakan kalau kalung itu adalah milik mereka.

"Gawat!' pemuda pirang itu makin bingung.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat para gadis itu berteriak, hanya mendengus kecil, tidak percaya kalau mereka yang memiliki kalung itu.

**Plok**, sebuah tepukan membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita harus cepat, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Ujar Neji, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya ber-hn ria. Berjalan kembali meninggalkan kerumunan itu seraya memasukkan kalung di genggamannya tadi ke saku celananya.

'Lho...Lho..?! Kalungku mau di bawa kemana?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

'Gyaa! Bagaimana ini!'

**TO BE CONTINUED~ **

**A/N :**

_Update,,update,, XD, akhirnya bisa update juga~ Gomen ya karena untuk chap ini SasuNaru romancenya belum diliatin nyehehe, dan chap ini sedikit sekali wordnya, #digampar# Naruto kebanyakan teriaknya di chap ini, kacian ya~ #digebuk readers#_

_Mengingat otak author lagi nggak bisa mikirin apa-apa lagi, alias Stuck, nyehehe. Chap depan diusahakan lebih banyak word deh. Sip" segitu aja :D_

**Sedikit cuplikan cerita untuk chap selanjutnya! :D**

"_Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" ujar Naruto kesal, dan memandang pemuda di depannya itu. _

_Sebuah seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Ka..Kau mau apa?!"_

"_Aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang simple saja~" jawabnya singkat._

"_Eh?! Apa maksudmu?!" teriaknya kesal._

'_Kalau aku menerima permintaannya, kesempatanku mendapatkan kalung itu jadi lebih besar.' Pikirnya dalam hati._

"_Hn, Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi._

"_Baiklah, Aku mau!"_

"_Hn, Bagus~" pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil, dan meninggalkan Naruto di sana._

"_..." Naruto mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke tadi padanya, sampai..._

"_Eh! Te..Teme! Aku tadi hanya bercan..." Pemuda pirang itu berniat membalikkan kata-katanya tadi, tapi ternyata majikannya yang satu itu sudah melenggang pergi._

"_Gyaaa! Aku tidak mau!"_

_Kira-kira Naruto disuruh ngapain ya sama si Sasuke, tunggu di chap selanjutnya~~ _

**Balasan Riview~**

**Jesslyn Rikaharu : Arigatou! XD, sip" Chap Update! :D**

**Aoi Ciel : Gyaa! Sepertinya belum bisa di kasi tau dulu di chap ini,, X(,, Gomen! :(, Sip" Chap Update! :D**

**Malachan12 : Arigatou! XD, wah, wah makasih atas sarannya, nanti akan ada adegannya kok~. :D Sip" Chap update! :D**

**Yunaucii : Nyehehe, bener-bener tambah rempong~ XD, kalo naik rated, masih belum tahu ya~ #di gampar# hahaha, :D**

**Anis. Ladyroseuchiha : Sip" Chap Update! XD**

**Xxx : nyehehe, bener banget! XD**

**Wookie : Kyaa! Arigatou #digampar# Hehehe, benarkah? Wkwkwk, :D sip" Chap Update~ XD**

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyung Joong : Yuuuhuu, Arigatou! XD Sudah ada kok di chap ini, tapi kemunculannya masih sedikit, nyehehe, :D**_

**Segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari Saia~**

**Nah akhir kata lagi..**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^/**

**Jaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Siapa yang punya ini?" tanya Sasuke kembali, Naruto masih terdiam.**_

'_**Semoga saja tidak ada yang mau mengaku-ngaku!' **_

_**Sayangnya dugaannya salah besar, ternyata..**_

"_**Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, Kalung itu milikku!"**_

"_**Bukan! Itu kalung milikku!"**_

"_**Itu kalungku!" gadis–gadis yang berkerumun itu segera berteriak keras dan mengatakan kalau kalung itu adalah milik mereka.**_

"_**Gawat!' pemuda pirang makin bingung.**_

_**Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat para gadis itu berteriak, hanya mendengus kecil.**_

_**Plok, sebuah tepukan membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh ke sampingnya.**_

"_**Ayo, Sasuke. Kita harus cepat, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Ujar Neji, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya ber-hn ria. Berjalan kembali meninggalkan kerumunan itu seraya memasukkan kalung di genggamannya tadi ke saku celananya.**_

'_**Lho...Lho..?! Kalungku mau di bawa kemana?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.**_

'_**Gyaa! Bagaimana ini!'**_

**Chapter 5 : Get Back My Necklace!**

**Kelas~**

'Aduh bagaimana ini, kalung itu sekarang ada di tangan si _Teme_!' batin Naruto panik, saking paniknya sedari tadi ia hanya bisa jalan-jalan berputar terus di bangkunya.

"Naruto, Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini, sejak dia masuk ke kelas lagi. Naruto datang dengan wajah pucat plus bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, kancing baju atas terbuka dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, membuat Gaara sedikit meneguk ludahnya.

Dan sekarang, pemuda pirang ini hanya bisa berputar di bangkunya, "Naruto!" Gaara mencoba memanggil kembali sahabatnya itu tapi,

"..." Naruto masih tak mendengarnya.

Dengan sedikit menghela napas pemuda merah itu menghampiri Naruto.

**Plok**, sebuah tepukan kecil di pundaknya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ga..Gaara! kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, Naruto! Kaunya saja yang tidak mendengarku memanggilmu sedari tadi~" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Hee~ Benarkah? _Gomen, Gomen~"_

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan hanya bisa di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Naruto. Tentu saja membuat pemuda merah itu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita denganku." Gaara segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan ketika dia hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Gaara~ _Gomenne,_ Aku belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya denganmu.." pemuda pirang itu kini menatap wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu dengan sedih.

Gaara yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak tega, "Tidak apa-apa, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin aku akan selalu menunggu kalau kau sudah siap mengatakannya denganku." Ujarnya singkat seraya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah, "_Arigatou_ Gaara!" teriaknya kencang.

"Ya, ya lebih baik kau segera kembali ke tempat dudukmu sebelum Asuma_-sensei_ datang."

"Oke!"

...

**Grek,** pintu kelas terbuka, Asuma_-sensei_ langsung memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi Anak-anak!" serunya dan di jawab dengan ucapan selamat pagi juga dari murid-muridnya.

"Jadi pelajaran hari ini, _Sense_i akan..."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Asuma_-sensei_ di depan kelas, mata Saphire pemuda itu masih terpaku jelas ke arah jendela dimana Seorang Sasuke Uchiha kini tengah memegang kalung kristalnya dan memperhatikan kalung itu dengan seksama.

'Semoga saja ada angin kencang yang membuat si _Teme_ melepaskan kalung itu!' batin pemuda pirang itu, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

Matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda raven itu, ketika dia melihat kalungnya, bahkan ketika Sasuke sengaja memutar-mutarkan dan memainkan kalung berharga Naruto!

'Gyaaa! Jangan diputar-putar seperti itu _Teme_, nanti bisa putus!' teriak Naruto, mencoba bersabar agar tidak berteriak pada pemuda di gedung seberang itu.

"..."

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Naruto merasa kesal karena kegiatannya tergangggu. "Aduh, jangan menggangguku!" dengan kasar pemuda pirang itu menyingkirkan tangan di pundaknya yang ternyata adalah milik...

"NAMIKAZE!" teriakan menggelegar pun langsung memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan.

"Eh?! A..Asuma_-sensei_!" pemuda itu benar-benar kaget, ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya itu tidak lain adalah sang _Sensei!_

Teriakan _Senseinya_ itu sangat memekakan telinga Naruto.

Bahkan teriakan Asuma mampu menggelegar sampai terdengar ke gedung sebelah, yang membuat Sasuke dan seluruh murid-murid kelas satu di sana menoleh ke arah kelas Naruto.

'Gawat!' Naruto dengan sigap menundukan kepalanya agar tak terlihat dari gedung seberang, bisa gawat kalau di Sasuke tahu!

**OoOoOoOo**

"NAMIKAZE!" suara teriakan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke, kalung yang tadi ia putar-putarkan terus jadi terjatuh karena suara teriakan itu. Mata onyxnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. Dan ternyata berasal gedung seberang yang tidak lain adalah kelas dua belas.

Semua teman-temannya pun ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah jendela. "Kurenai_-sensei_ itukan suara Asuma_-sensei_?" ujar salah satu temannya.

Kurenai-_sensei _yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, " Sudahlah~ lebih baik _Sensei l_anjutkan pelajarannya." Jawab wanita cantik itu, Yah~ suaminya itu memang suka memarahi murid-muridnya, bahkan ada yang menyebut laki-laki itu guru killer di sekolah ini.

Meski Kurenai melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali, tapi lain halnya Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih memandangi pemandangan di seberang gedung itu. Dia sedikit penasaran, siapa yang sedang di marahi oleh Asuma_-sensei_ karena entah kenapa orang itu membungkukkan badannya supaya tak terlihat. Yang ia lihat kini hanya rambut pirang yang sedikit menyembul dari kaca jendela itu. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang?

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku.' Batinnya dan kembali memperhatikan pelarajan di depan kelas.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Kembali pada pemeran utama kita~**

"Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang baru saja _Sensei_ jelaskan?!" seru Asuma sekali lagi. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak tahu, secara sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu hanya memandangi Sasuke yang tengah bermain-main dengan kalungnya. Jadi tentu saja jawabanya 'Tidak'

"Hehehe~ _Gomenne Sensei_," ujar Naruto diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya yang malah membuat kedutan di dahi Asuma semakin bertambah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Sekarang kau harus berdiri di lapangan basket sampai pelajaran ini selesai!" teriaknya kesal.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi _Sensei._." protesan Naruto langsung terpotong begitu melihat wajah _Senseinya_ itu semakin horor.

"Kau mau hukumannya _Sensei_ tambahkan?" Tanya Asuma dengan nada manis (?)

"Ti..tidak _Sensei!_!" pemuda pirang itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas secepat mungkin sebelum _Senseinya_ itu berubah pikiran dan malah memberatkan hukumannya.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sekaligus sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

Dan hasilnya beginilah, seorang Namikaze Naruto baru pertama kalinya terkena hukuman seperti ini. Berdiri di lapangan basket yang minta ampun panasnya, di tambah lagi para murid-murid lain yang lalu lalang melihatnya dengan wajah menahan tawa dan cekikikan nggak jelas.

"Kenapa hariku sial seperti ini!" teriaknya kesal. Pancaran sinar matahari yang semakin terik membuat amarah Naruto tidak bisa di tahan-tahan lagi.

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak penasaran dengan kerumunan gadis itu pasti tidak akan begini jadinya!" teriaknya lagi. Merutuki semua perbuatannya tadi.

**OoOoOooO**

Dan selama beberapa jam berdiri di lapangan itu, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto akhirnya datang juga!

**Teng, Teng~** bel isthirahat berbunyi!

"Untunglah! Sekarang aku harus segera ke kantin, perutku sudah lapar sekali!" serunya girang, dengan langkah yang gesit pemuda pirang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

...

**Kantin~**

Dan sudah ia duga, tempat itu sudah benar-benar ramai sekarang. Ternyata kakinya itu kalah cepat dengan para juniornya. Punya kantin satu memang menyusahkan~

Aksi saling dorong pun terjadi, Naruto tak mau kalah lagi seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku harus dapatkan ramen!" teriaknya semangat, entah darimana semangatnya itu muncul yang pasti sekarang dia sudah lapar sekali, dan ramen memang menu yang paling pas untuknya saat ini!

"Huwoo! Ramen Special, Bi!" teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang di sampingnya yang juga sama tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sedekat ini. Sampai..

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mencium aroma yang familiar di hidungnya yang tergolong peka itu, 'Rasanya aku ingat bau parfum ini..' batinnya, dan tanpa sengaja pemuda pirang itu segera menoleh ke sampingnya, di saat semua terlihat berdesak-desakan. Mata Saphire Naruto langsung terbelalak lebar.

'_Teme!_!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Lho?! Kenapa si Uchiha Bungsu ini bisa ada di kantin, setahu Naruto pasti Sasuke salah satu tipe orang yang tidak mau bersusah payah pergi ke tempat yang selalu ramai seperti ini. Lalu sekarang kenapa sekarang dia ada disini!

Naruto mulai kalang kabut, untung saja kantin sedang ramai jadi teriakannya tadi tidak sampai ke telinga pemuda raven itu.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di kantin? Mari kita lihat!

**OoOoOoOo**

"Hei Sasuke ayo kita bertanding! Siapa yang mau pergi ke kantin!" teriak salah satu temannya yang tidak lain adalah Lee.

"Hn, Aku tidak berminat." Jawaban yang singkat ia berikan, Lee yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bilang saja kau takut kan?" ujar seseorang yang langsung membuat mata onyx Sasuke berkilat kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Sasori!" jawabnya, sedikit menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah bak baby face itu.

Sasori hanya tersenyum menyindir, "Kau takutkan kalau kalah~" godanya kembali.

Akasuna Sasori dan Lee, adalah salah satu teman Sasuke juga. Dari sahabat yang ia punya, si rambut merah ini benar-benar yang paling mengesalkan, dan entah kenapa dia bisa berteman baik dengannya. Sedangkan Lee, pemuda yang gaya rambutnya dan penampilannya ini meniru Guy-_sensei_ terlalu (sangat) bersemangat, terlalu kelebihan tenaga mungkin?

"Siapa bilang aku takut~" Harga diri seorang Uchiha memang selalu tinggi, hanya karena masalah sekecil ini pun dia tidak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Sasuke mau juga, bahkan Neji pun ikut-ikutan. Hasilnya, seperti yang kalian tahu..

Sasuke kalah dan harus rela berdesak-desakan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Menyebalkan!

**OoOoOoOO**

**Kembali ke Naruto~**

'Aku harus menjauh dari sini!' batinnya panik, tapi masa dia harus kembali merelakan makan siangnya setelah tadi sarapan paginya itu gagal total.

Perutnya sudah berteriak sedari tadi, 'Hee! Enak saja, kalau gara-gara si _Teme_ ini aku jadi tidak bisa makan siang! Pokoknya aku harus dapat ramen itu!' seru pemuda pirang itu, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak berhasil, akibat dorong-dorongan itu membuat Naruto harus bertahan. Yang terpenting agar rambutnya yang pirang itu tidak menyembul di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"..."

Dan dengan usaha yang sangat keras, akhirnya dia gagal juga... lho?!

Begitu dia sampai di bagian depan kantin, dengan semangat empat lima pemuda itu langsung memesan dua Ramen Special yang nyatanya sudah habis sedari tadi. Jadi...

"Eh!" pekiknya kecewa.

"_Gomen_~ semua Ramen, baru saja terjual habis." Ujar bibi pedagang itu.

"Ta..tapi aku sudah memesan dari tadi, Bi!"

Sang Bibi pedagang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dan lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'

"Argh!" dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, pemuda pirang itu berbalik meninggalkan kantin. Ingin dia membeli roti Yakisoba tapi sudah habis juga!

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Kelas~**

**Grek,** Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya antara kesal dan lesu, kesal karena kejadian tadi dan lesu karena tidak dapat makan apa-apa sedari pagi.

"Siapa saja tolong beri aku roti!" teriaknya makin menggila (?)

Gaara yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Naruto, "Kau makan saja Roti ini." ujarnya seraya memberikan roti yang baru ia beli tadi.

Naruto menatap wajah Gaara dengan penuh haru, Dia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang pengertian sepertinya (Oke~ kau terlalu lebay Naruto~) dan dengan adegan yang terlalu di dramatisir Naruto langsung memeluk pemuda merah itu dan berteriak,

"Gyaa! _Arigatou_ Gaara! Aku jadi makin suka denganmu!" teriaknya tanpa tahu makna ucapannya tadi mampu membuat Gaara sedikit salah paham. Pemuda pirang itu segera mencomot roti pemberian sahabatnya itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

'Naruto, kau bisa membuatku salah paham dengan ucapanmu tadi.' gumam Gaara, tapi sepertinya tak dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Khhau billaang apha Gaara?" ujar pemuda itu, dengan roti yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Gaara. Naruto mengangguk kencang. Pemuda merah itu masih memperhatikan sahabat di depannya sampai ia merasakan ada yang hilang dari Naruto..

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana kalung yang biasa kau pakai di lehermu itu?" ternyata kalung yang biasa di pakai pemuda pirang itu hari ini, sepertinya tak terlihat.

Naruto langsung tersedak, "Uhuk! Uhuk! I..itu tadi aku lupa memakainya!" jawabnya gugup. Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria, meski dia tahu dari gelagat Naruto , pasti sahabatnya itu berbohong lagi~

Sedangkan Naruto, 'Mana mungkin aku memberitahu kalau kalungku itu ada di tangan si Bungsu Uchiha Itu sekarang!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time~**

Akhirnya setelah melewatkan hari-hari, maksudku jam-jam yang melelahkan, jam yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu Naruto (lagi). Waktunya pulang!

**Teng~Teng, **

Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat segera merapikan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, wajahnya berseri-seri ingin segera pulang, dan ketika dia hendak memasukkan buku-bukunya, Handphone pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Siapa?" gumamnya dan mengambil hpnya itu, memeriksa siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Yang ternyata..

**From : Pantat Ayam **

**Hn, Kau tidak lupa kan dengan janji kita tadi kan?**

**Jgleeeerr!** Serasa ada petir yang menyambarnya, wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat begitu melihat pesan dari sang Majikan, Uchiha Sasuke! Dia benar-benar lupa, tentang janji mereka tadi pagi!

"Gyaa! Aku lupa!" teriak Naruto. Dan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran dia segera membalas pesan itu.

**To : Pantat Ayam**

**Ja..Janji apa! Aku tidak ingat!**

Naruto mengirim pesan itu berharap Si pantat ayam itu terkena amnesia dadakan, seperti batu yang tiba-tiba menimpa kepalanya dan membuatnya lupa tentang janji itu. Dia benar-benar berharap. Tak lama kemudian hpnya kembali bergetar dan..

**From : Pantat Ayam**

**Hoo~ Jadi kau lupa ya, Dobe. Mau kuberi hukuman yang lebih berat lagi?**

Dan pesan dari Sasuke sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat mengetik pesannya kembali.

**To : Pantat Ayam**

**Gyaa! Aku tidak lupa kok! Tadi hanya bercanda! **

Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dari kelas yang kini masih duduk di bangkunya, dan tentu saja dengan seringaian yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu makin kesal. Sasuke terlihat mengetik sesuatu yang ia yakini itu untuknya. Dan benarlah, tak sampai semenit, Hpnya kembali bergetar.

**From : Pantat Ayam**

**Hn, Bagus~ Nanti sore kau datang ke rumahku, Kalau kau bertanya untuk apa? Nanti akan kuberitahu.**

Uchiha bungsu satu ini benar-benar jenius, baru saja Naruto berniat menanyakan alasan pemuda raven itu mengajak ke rumahnya sore ini. Dan ternyata sudah langsung di beritahu~ Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, pasrah saja~ berharap kembali Si pantat ayam itu tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh dengannya.

**To : Pantat Ayam**

**Iya, Iya! **

Dia langsung menghampiri Gaara yang kini tengah menunggunya di luar kelas.

"Lama sekali kau." Ujarnya pada Naruto ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Yah~ Ada urusan sedikit.." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ayo pulang~" lanjutnya dan meninggalkan kelas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Skip Time~**

**Sorenya, hari yang tak ingin Naruto tunggu-tunggu~**

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan rumah besar yang seperti kalian ketahui adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto sedikit enggan memasuki rumah itu, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana, kenapa _si Teme_ mengajaknya bertemu sore-sore sepert ini. Kenapa tidak dari tadi siang saja! Bahkan waktu untuk menghubungi kakaknya yang satu itu saja harus di tunda dulu~

"Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak.." pemuda pirang itu masih bergumam tidak jelas. Sampai...

**Plok, **sebuah tangan memukul kepalanya pelan, membuat si empunya meringis. "Oi Siapa yang berani..." ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong begitu melihat orang yang paling dia tidak ingin temui sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Te..Teme_!" pekik Naruto, terlonjak kaget.

"Hn, sedang apa kau berdiri di sini terus?" tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Ka..kau sendiri sedang apa, disini?! Dan tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat aku habis berolahraga sore." Jawab Sasuke datar. Pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Naruto bisa melihat sendiri sih, keringat yang menetes dari wajah tampan majikannya itu dan rambut ravennya yang terlihat sedikit basah. Sampai entah kenapa Naruto yang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu malah asyik mengagumi badan Sasuke yang terlihat sempurna.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika menangkap butlernya yang satu ini tengah melihat badannya dengan seksama, "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu _Dobe_~ Kau terpesona?" godanya pada Naruto.

"Eh?! Si..Siapa bilang aku sedang melihatmu! _Teme Baka_!" teriak Naruto, rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah tannya karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, tanpa menghiraukan senyuman jahil dari sang Majikan.

'Manis sekali~'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa yang sangat besar, dan di hadapannya kini ada Sasuke. Duduk dengan tenang di temani dengan secangkir teh.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" ujar Naruto kesal, dan memandang pemuda di depannya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih menatap lekat Naruto sampai, Sebuah seringaian kecil kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya,

"Ka..Kau mau apa?!"

"Aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang simple saja~" jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Naruto makin kesal. Bisa tidak majikannya ini bicara langsung saja ke intinya dan tidak berbelit-belit seperti ini! Dia kan jadinya malah tambah takut!

"Menginaplah di rumahku malam ini." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"..."

Mata Saphire Naruto begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget. "Apa!" teriaknya makin kencang.

"Berisik, _Dobe_!"

"A..apa maksudmu memintaku menginap disini!" ujaarnya semakin kesal plus bingung.

"Hn, hanya menginap tidak lebih." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Aku keberatan! Kau tahu kan, kalau besok aku sekolah _Teme!_!" protes pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn, Aku tahu."

"Nah kalau kau tahu! Jadi jangan membuat permintaan yang sulit-sulit dong!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas, "Tapi besok kau bisa bangun pagi-pagi, dan kembali lagi ke rumahmu kan?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

"Kau kira gampang! Rumahku itu jauh, tahu!" teriaknya makin menjadi-jadi. Sampai sekelebat bayangan menghampiri otaknya, kalung yang diambil oleh Sasuke tadi..

'Kalau aku menerima permintaannya, kesempatanku mendapatkan kalung itu jadi lebih besar.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu hampir saja lupa tentang kalung kesayangannya itu.

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kuganti permintaanku.."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dengan cepat menghentikan pemuda raven itu mengubah keputusannya lagi.

"Eh?! Jangan di ubah _Teme,_ Aku mau kok!" seru Naruto kencang, bahkan saking serunya pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sifat orang di depannya ini, tapi seulas senyum tipis (?) pun kembali membingkai wajahnya.

"Hn, Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto mengangguk kencang.

"Mau! Eh..maksudku aku terima permintaanmu itu!" pekiknya salah tingkah.

"Kau benar mau?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kubilang juga mau, _Teme_!" Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan kesal, dan..

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidur denganku, tidak masalah kan?"

Dengan percaya diri dan polos Naruto menjawab secepat-cepatnya, "Mau!"

"Hn, Bagus,~" pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil, dan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto di sana. Akhirnya dia yang memenangkan semua permainan ini lagi, menggoda dan menjahili butlernya~

"Karena hari ini _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sedang ada urusan jadi tidak akan pulang malam ini. kalau _Baka Nii-san _juga akan pulang malam, jadi di rumah ini sekarang hanya ada kita berdua _Dobe_~" itulah ucapan terakhir si Bungsu Uchiha itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu itu sendirian, dan masih mencerna kata-katanya tadi~

"..." Naruto masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke tadi padanya, sampai...

"Eh! _Te..Teme!_ Aku tadi hanya bercan..." Pemuda pirang itu berniat membalikkan kata-katanya tadi, tapi ternyata majikannya yang satu itu sudah melenggang pergi.

"Gyaaa! Aku tidak mau!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto masih membeku di ruang tamu, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan sampai Sasuke selesai mandi saja dia masih diam di ruangan itu. Pemuda raven yang melihat Naruto diam seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dan ia tahu pasti pemuda pirang itu masih memikirkan kejadian tadi sampai-sampai dari tadi belum sempat makan malam. Jadi dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampirinya.

"_Dobe_, Kau belum makan kan? Buatkan aku makan malam." Pintanya, Naruto sedikit terperanjat mengetahui majikannya itu sudah berada di sampingnya, sudah berapa lama dia berdiri terdiam di sini!

"Eh?! Maksudmu apa! Buat saja sendiri!" pekiknya kecil, nadanya masih terdengar kaget.

"Hn, Kau ini butlerku _Dobe_, jadi buatkan aku makan malam." Pinta Sasuke lagi, tapi sekarang ada nada penegasan dalam suaranya itu. Naruto juga sudah capek berdebat dengan orang di sampingnya itu jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"_Teme_, nanti aku boleh tidur di sofa saja ya~" rengek Naruto tiba-tiba, Dia masih tidak mau menyetujui permintaan tambahan dari pemuda raven itu.

"Kau sudah bilang mau, jadi jangan menarik kata-katamu lagi." jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto ingin memprotes balik ucapan si bungsu Uchiha ini, tapi apa daya. Ucapan Sasuke ternyata menohok hatinya, dengan kata lain benar.

"Kau jahat sekali_, Teme_!" serunya kesal dan berlari menuju dapur, membuat masakan untuk majikannya yang manja itu!

"Hn, _Arigatou_." Sasuke malah balik menjawab.

"Aku tidak memujimu, _Teme!_!" Naruto muncul lagi.

Hah~ butlernya yang satu itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas~

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan~**

Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke di ruangan itu, Naruto yang dari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan Sasuke yang menunggu masakan Naruto sambil membaca buku. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau berbicara, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga. Perutnya sudah lapar~

"_Dobe_, Kau sudah selesai belum?" tanyanya seraya memandang pemuda pirang yang terlihat sedang membalik-balikan telur.

"Kau tidak lihat _Teme_, Aku masih memasak. Minimal bantulah aku sedikit!" seru Naruto kesal. Berusaha menahan agar telur goreng di wajan itu tidak lari ke wajah majikannya itu.

"Hn, jadi kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Tentu saja, jangan cuma bisa diam disana sedangkan aku bersusah-susah disini!" teriak pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, pemuda raven itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya. Dan..

**Grep,** Naruto terlonjak kaget begitu merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya, seringai pemuda raven itu pun dapat Naruto lihat. Majikannya ini berniat menjahilinya lagi.

"_Teme_! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" teriak Naruto, badannya mulai meronta-ronta. Berusaha menjaga agar masakannya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Hn, Kau ingin membantumu kan?" goda Sasuke masih dalam posisi memeluk butlernya ini.

"Aku bilang membantuku bukan memelukku seperti ini! lepaskan!" teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, pelukan Sasuke malah jadi semakin mengerat.

"Ajari aku memasak kalau kau mau aku membantumu~" ujar pemuda raven itu kembali, helaan napasnya sengaja di arahkan ke telinga Naruto. Membuat si empunya makin bergidik ngeri.

"Gya! Tidak usah membantuku! Kau duduk saja disana!" pekik pemuda pirang itu. bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri!

Melihat butlernya itu akhirnya menyerah juga, dengan sedikit terpaksa dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hn, baguslah kalau kau sadar~" ucap Sasuke yang kini mengambil bukunya dan membacanya kembali. Padahal pikiran pemuda raven itu sudah melayang kemana-mana tadi, karena mencium aroma jeruk dari tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan kan Naruto, dia sudah tidak berani lagi bicara apa-apa, nanti kalau dia bicara sedikit saja bisa-bisa ciuman ketiganya kembali di rebut si pantat ayam ini lagi!

'_Kami-sama_ tolong lindungi aku~' batinnya dalam hati.

...

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, semua makan malam langsung terhidang di meja makan. Sayur, nasi goreng, dessert, dan lain-lain. Naruto memang jago masak~

"Hn," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat pemuda itu tengah membersihkan semua peralatan yang tadi ia pakai masak. Mata Onyxnya benar-benar kagum melihat sikap Naruto yang selalu mandiri. Seulas senyum tipis pun membingkai wajah tampannya.

"_Dobe,_ Kau juga ikutlah makan."

Naruto masih tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku sudah makan, jadi makan sendiri saja." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan salahkan aku nanti kau tidur dengan perut kosong, lalu perutmu berbunyi aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu~" godanya, dan sukses membuat Naruto berdiri kaku di depan cuciannya.

"Hah~ Iya! Iya!" serunya kesal, kalau bukan karena kalung dan janjinya itu dia tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak mau! #diulang terus#plak#

Setelah pemuda pirang itu selesai mencuci semua peralatan dapur, Dia segera menghampiri meja makan dan melihat si pantat ayam tengah menikmati masakannya itu dengan wajah datar. Sangat datar, Apa masakannya tidak enak sampai-sampai berkata-kata saja tidak bisa?!

"_Nee~ Teme_, masakanku tidak enak ya?" tanya Naruto polos, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn, Enak kok." Jawabnya singkat.

Wajah Naruto langsung sumringah, "Hahaha! Memang masakanku paling enak!" teriaknya senang, biarpun dia kesal dengan majikannya ini tapi begitu pemuda raven ini memuji masakannya, perasaan Naruto jadi sedikit membaik. Yah~ Sasuke sepertinya punya sisi baik juga~

Dengan gesit ia segera mengambil dua sendok nasi dan mengambil lauk pauk yang ia buat tadi, "Kau tahu _Teme,_ ini pertama kalinya aku makan bersama seperti ini setelah sekian lama." ujar Naruto di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke, tapi dia masih menatap Naruto yang kini duduk di sampingnya. (karena dia yang suruh lho, bukan maunya Naruto, hehehe)

"Habis selama ini, Kyuu_-nii_ selalu sibuk bekerja sebagai butlernya Itachi_-nii_ dan sering pulang malam, jadi waktuku bersamanya sedikit sekali." Naruto masih bercerita, dan di tengah ceritanya, mata Saphire pemuda itu meredup. Kembali mengingat waktu dimana dia selalu sendiri di rumah, tidak ada yang menemani. Menunggu Kakaknya pulang pun percuma saja karena ketika Kyuu_-nii_ pulang dia pasti sudah terlelap.

"..."

**Gyut~** Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit pipi tan Naruto dengan keras,

"Aduh! _Teme_, jangan mencubit pipiku!" ringisnya kecil, Sasuke memilih diam dan masih mencubiti pipi Naruto.

"_Teme_, lepaskan, Sakit!"

"Hn, Kau tidak cocok kalau berwajah seperti itu." ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan cubitannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu sedikit terkejut, tak disangka seseorang yang dingin seperti Sasuke mencoba menghiburnya.

'Mungkin sifatnya tidak jelek juga~' batin Naruto, tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke, tak disangka semburat tipis kini muncul di pipinya.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 p.m**

**Kamar Sasuke~**

"_Nee~ _Aku bolehkan tidur di sofa, _Teme?_?" rujuk Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meski tadi dia sempat menganggap sifat Sasuke baik, tapi kan tidak berarti Naruto masih mau tidur bersama majikannya ini!

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto, mata Onyxnya melihat gerak-gerik pemuda pirang itu yang sedikit gelisah. "Hn, Tidak." Dia langsung berbaring di kasur king sizenya, tidak mengidahkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ Naruto yang biasanya selalu efektif pada Kyuubi.

"_Teme~_"

"Tidurlah, Kau pikir aku memakanmu~" ucapan Sasuke, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang seketika dan membuat pemuda pirang itu mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari majikannya itu.

"A..apa kau bilang!" teriaknya panik.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu~" ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Masih dengan posisinya yang terbaring santai seraya menatap Naruto kembali.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidur atau kumakan kau."

**DEG,** jantung Naruto serasa mencelos begitu melihat seringaian di wajah pemuda raven itu, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, 'Sial! Awas saja kau!' batinnya kesal. Akhirnya dengan takut-takut pemuda pirang itu mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Mi..minggir!" serunya sedikit gugup, Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas dan mencoba mengatur jaraknya dengan butlernya ini.

"Awas kau berani macam-macam!" ancam Naruto kembali.

"Hn, Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Ujarnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya,

Naruto mendesah lega, karena si pantat ayam ini tidak ada niat untuk melakukan sesuatu dengannya, dan ketika Naruto hendak menutup matanya.

Sasuke menaruh kalung yang ia dapat tadi pagi di samping tempat tidurnya, membuat Naruto kaget plus berteriak girang dalam hati. 'Gya! Itu dia kalungku!' teriaknya dalam hati.

'Yosh, sebentar kalau si _Teme_ tidur, Aku harus mendapatkannya!' lanjutnya seraya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sial! dia ketangkap basah sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, nanti si Sasuke mengira yang macam-macam lagi! "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok! Ayo tidur!" seru Naruto yang dengan cepat pura-pura tertidur.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus pelan dan ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 23.00 p.m**

Mata Naruto masih terjaga, karena sedari tadi dia berusaha menahan kantuknya demi mengelabui si Bungsu Uchiha yang kini sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap. Mata Saphirenya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap menahan agar tidak mengantuk.

"_Teme,_ Kau masih bangun tidak?" tanyanya.

"..." Hening, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Berarti majikannya ini sudah benar-benar tertidur~

"_Yes_! Saatnya mengambil kalungku kembali~" bisiknya kecil, dengan perlahan Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur Sasuke. Pemuda pirang ini berusaha berjalan pelan, mengatur agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

"Sedikit lagi~" gumamnya makin bersemangat. Tangannya mencoba mencari kalung yang tadi di taruh oleh pemuda raven itu di dekat tempatnya tidur, berbekalkan lampu remang-remang, akhirnya...

"Berhasil!" serunya tanpa sadar, dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Gawat kalau sampai dia bangun!"

Dan ternyata...

"Enghhh~" badan Sasuke mulai menggeliat, pertanda pemuda raven ini mulai terganggu dengan suara teriakannya tadi.

'Gawat!' Naruto kembali teringat ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan salahkan aku nanti kau tidur dengan perut kosong, lalu perutmu berbunyi aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu~" **meski bukan karena suara perutnya tapi, kalau membangunkan si pantat ayam ini tetap saja gawat!

Kalang kabut Naruto mencoba kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah tersandung karena saking paniknya dan..

"..."

**Bruk,** pemuda pirang itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan badannya di atas Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin panik. 'Gya!' hati-hati ia langsung membenarkan kembali posisinya, tapi apa daya tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya bagaikan sebuah bantal guling.

'Aduh! Bagaimana ini, _Teme _malah memelukku!' Naruto bahkan sampai bisa mengirup dan merasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Sekuat tenaga dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang majikannya ini yang sedari tadi masih memeluknya.

"Lepaskan _Teme_!" gumamnya kecil, menjaga agar pemuda raven itu tidak bangun. Tapi..

**Grep**, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya, dan berbisik, "_Dobe,_ jangan mengangguku~" dia malah mengigaukan nama butlernya tersebut.

"Eh?! Apa yang dimimpikan olehnya!" dengan sekuat tenaga kembali Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dan akhirnya berhasil juga~

'Hah~ Akhirnya lepas juga~' desahnya lega. Dia sudah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sasuke tapi tidak dengan lengannya. Sasuke masih menggenggam erat kedua lengannya itu!

"_Dobe._." Sasuke kembali mengigau dan menarik tangan Naruto kembali.

"Eh!"

**CUP**, Sebuah ciuman yang lama dia berikan pada Naruto yang kini masih terbelalak lebar.

"Hmmphh!" pemuda pirang itu berusaha melepaskan (lagi) ciuman maut Sasuke dari bibirnya. Hilang sudah ciuman ketiganya.

"_Te..Teme_, lephhaaskaann!" serunya di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua.

"Kau adalah milikku~" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kembali tertidur lelap dan melepaskan ciumannya itu.

**Sedangkan Naruto...**

"_Kami-sama_, Apa yang salah denganku, Kenapa untuk mengambil kalung ini saja aku harus merelakan ciuman ketigaku!" jerit Naruto semakin menggila dalam hatinya, kakinya sudah lemas sekali. Karena kejadian mengejutkan tadi.

Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu, tidak mau berhenti. Dengan kasar dia menghapus keras tanda ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya, meskipun sia-sia saja.

"Kenapa aku lupa bawa masker!" serunya kembali. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini tertidur lelap.

"Awas saja Kau _Teme_, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi sore. Kau masih tetap anak kecil mesum, anak kecil tidak tahu malu. Dan berani dengan orang yang lebih tua!" Rutuk pemuda pirang itu habis-habisan. Berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kembali ka tempat tidurnya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, meski hatinya masih kesal setengah hidup!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 05.00 a.m**

Sasuke bangun, mata Onxynya mengerjap pelan. Pemuda raven ini merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. 'Sepertinya kemarin aku mimpi indah~' batinnya senang. Kini matanya menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur. Tapi entah kenapa bibir pemuda itu mengerucut dan alisnya berkerut.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dia mencoba membangunkan pemuda pirang itu.

**Gyut,** kembali dia mencubit pipi tan Naruto.

"_Ittai!_!" ringis pemuda pirang itu pelan. Matanya yang tadi mengantuk langsung terbelalak lebar melihat sekarang Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Hn, sudah pagi, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Ujarnya datar.

"Gya!" Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidur besar itu. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam, tapi tidak apa-apalah yang penting kalung kesayangannya itu sudah ia dapatkan kembali.

"Aku pulang dulu!" teriaknya dengan nada-nada yang masih terdengar kesal, ketika dia sudah hampir membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hoi _Dobe,_ Kau lihat tidak kalung yang kutaruh di meja ini?" pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik menatap wajah majikannya itu dengan gugup.

"Ka..kalung apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura.

"Kalung kristal disini."

Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Aku tidak tahu!" teriaknya dan segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda raven yang masih menatap kepergian butlernya itu dengan aneh.

...

"Hn, padahal pagi ini aku berniat memberikan kalung itu padanya~" ucap Sasuke pelan dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya, walau sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemilik kalung itu sebenarnya, jadi daripada dibiarkan begitu saja maunya dia berikan pada butlernya yang satu itu, Yah~ karena sudah terlanjur hilang. Mau bagaimana lagi~

Tanpa tahu makna katanya itu bisa membuat Naruto jungkir balik sekaligus pingsan di tempat. Jadi bisa kita bilang kalau usaha pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya sia-sia~ tapi...

Lebih baik untuk sekarang ini, tidak usah di katakan saja, biarkan hanya kita mengetahui hal tadi~

"Akhirnya kalungku kembali lagi!" pekik pemuda pirang itu senang.

_*Author kabur!*_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Hai! Saia kembali lagi! Sepertinya yang nie author janjikan~ Chap ini jadi lebih banyak dan romance SasuNaru nya kelihatan, Yeii~ Kalau GaaNaru masih sedikit jadi tunggu saja ya~ #di lempar# Apa sudah bagus ato masih ada kekurangan? Nyehehe chap depan akan diusahakan lebih bagus lagi deh~ *kayak bisa aja* plak XD

**Jawaban PM :**

_**Yunaucii : Arigatou! XD Sip" chap ini sudah panjang kok, Bagaimana? XD**_

_**Xxx : Sip Chap Update! Neji sama Gaara, iya deh kayaknya #digampar# XD Nyehehe, mungkin hahaha! :D **_

_**Malachan12 : Huwee Arigatou! XD Hahaha Sip" :D Chap Update!**_

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyung Joong : Sip" sudah kok! XD **_

_**Aoi Ciel : Nyehehe, Arigatou! :D kayaknya ada deh #digeplok sendal# haha pastinya dong, Sip" Chap Update! :D**_

_**Aoki95 : nyehehe, biar penasaran gitu, XD balik kok, baca aja deh nyehehe XD kelas Naru XII B-2. Sip Arigatou! :D**_

_**Wookie : nyehehe, Sip" XD pasti bakal author tambah kok, *lirik-lirik Naru* #dirasengan# sip" Chap Update! XD**_

_**Jesslyn Rikaharu : Kyaa! Arigatou! XD sudah di bilang kece, kamu juga kece kok, #plak#nggaknyambung# XD nyehehe Chap Update! :D**_

**Nah segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Saia~**

**Akhirnya kata lagi~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^/**

**JAA~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hoi Dobe, Kau lihat tidak kalung yang kutaruh di meja ini?" pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik menatap wajah majikannya itu dengan gugup.**_

"_**Ka..kalung apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura.**_

"_**Kalung kristal disini." **_

_**Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Aku tidak tahu!" teriaknya dan segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda raven yang masih menatap kepergian butlernya itu dengan aneh.**_

_**...**_

"_**Hn, padahal pagi ini aku berniat memberikan kalung itu padanya~" ucap Sasuke pelan, dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya.**_

_**Tanpa tahu makna katanya itu bisa membuat Naruto jungkir balik sekaligus pingsan di tempat. Jadi bisa kita bilang kalau usaha pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya sia-sia~ tapi...**_

_**Lebih baik untuk sekarang ini, tidak usah di katakan saja, biarkan hanya kita mengetahui hal tadi~**_

"_**Akhirnya kalungku kembali lagi!" pekik pemuda pirang itu senang.**_

**Chapter 6 : Got You!**

**Kelas~**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memandang langit, mata nya masih memandang warna biru cerah itu tetapi tidak untuk pikirannya.

"Hah~" desahnya panjang. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"_Si Teme_ itu~"

Ternyata yang menjadi pikiran Namikaze Naruto ini adalah majikannya itu. Pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam dengan mata Onxynya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak ia mulai bekerja sebagai butler si bungsu Uchiha itu, dan untunglah semenjak itu juga identitasnya belum terbongkar. Kyuubi yang Naruto coba hubungi berkali-kali selalu mematikan panggilannya, dan hanya bisa mengirim sebuah pesan yang sangat amat singkat,

'**Kyuu**_**-nii**_** Sibuk, lain kali saja hubungi lagi.'** itulah isi pesan terakhir dari sang Kakak. Dan sekarang...

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi aku bisa bebas dengan pekerjaan ini~" gumamnya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa pasrah menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan bersembunyi terus menerus, lama-lama dia lelah juga kan~

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkan lamunannya. Naruto dengan malas menolehkan wajahnya.

"Dari kemarin kau melamun terus, Ada apa?" Gaara yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi duduk di samping sahabatnya itu mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Biasanya pemuda pirang ini pasti selalu semangat, dan sekarang..

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Gaara~" jawab Naruto singkat, Lesu, melamun terus.

Gaara mendesah kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda di sampingnya itu, "Kau sakit? Kita ke Uks sekarang." Ujarnya seraya memegang kening Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto menggeleng kecil dan mencoba tersenyum, "Hahaha~ Aku tidak sakit Gaara, _Arigatou_!" kilahnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~"

Melihat wajah sahabat merah itu ikut murung Naruto jadi tidak tega juga, 'Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.' Batinnya. Dan..

"..."

**Plok!** Tangan Naruto refleks menampar pipi tannya sendiri, mencoba menyadarkannya agar tidak melamun terus. "Semangat!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara yang kini di sampingnya terlonjak kaget sekaligus tersenyum kecil.

"_Gomen _Gaara~ Hehehe! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku kok!" serunya lagi, sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Baguslah~"Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan segera mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Membuat wajah si empunya entah kenapa mengeluarkan rona merah.

**Blush~**

'Lho?! Kenapa aku malah malu-malu seperti ini?!" pekiknya dalam hati, merasakan belaian tangan Gaara seperti sebuah sengatan listrik kecil yang membuat hatinya berdetak kencang.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Gaara kembali melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari sahabatnya itu. Alisnya tipisnya pun terangkat.

"Eh?! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, menggeleng keras kepalanya dan menepis pikirannya tadi.

"Ka..Kalau begitu aku mau keluar dulu!" lanjutnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan Gaara yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" gumam pemuda merah itu heran. Makin hari, kelakuan Naruto makin tidak bisa ia tebak.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Gyaaa! Aku kenapa sih!" teriaknya di lorong, dengan langkah cepat pemuda pirang itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Menenangkan diri memang lebih baik sekarang, meski harus bolos sedikit pun~

'Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan sahabatku sendiri kan?!' batinnya kembali, wajah tannya pun kembali berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

Naruto terus berlari sampai napasnya mulai terengah-engah, memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya malu! Kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah~ pikiranku kacau!" rutuknya kesal, menarik-narik rambut pirangnya itu dengan kasar.

...

**Taman Sekolah~**

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai duduk di bangku taman disana, seraya mengeluarkan kalung kristal yang berhasil ia rebut beberapa hari lalu. Menatap kalung itu dengan seksama, mengingatkannya tentang kejadian hari itu, Kejadian dimana ciuman ketiganya lagi-lagi harus di rebut oleh majikannya itu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

"..."

"Dasar anak satu itu! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" bisiknya, bahkan seringaian kecil pun mulai terlihat di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan satu ide yang ia anggap sangat brilian!

"Hehehe, Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa menjahiliku _Teme_~" ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Drama~**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan putra dari Minato dan Kushina itu, dari tadi di ruang Drama. Naruto terus membongkar-bongkar semua peralatan kostum disana. Dengan wajah yang masih mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya.

"Awas saja kau _Teme_! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah merebut ciuman pertama dan ketigaku!"

"..." Naruto masih terus mencari, bahkan pemuda pirang itu tidak memperdulikan bel masuk yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi. Membalaskan kejahilan si bungsu Uchiha itu lebih penting! Lho?

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit..

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kostum yang menurutnya benar-benar sempurna untuk idenya itu, "Ketemu!" serunya kecil. Agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh murid-murid lain.

'Baju ini pasti sempurna!' batinnya puas. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berlari menuju arah kamar mandi.

...

**In Toilet~**

Naruto masih menyeringai di depan kaca, Ia tidak sabar untuk membalaskan kejahilan pemuda raven itu padanya. Baju yang ia pegang secara sembunyi-sembunyi langsung di keluarkan, sebuah baju seragam murid perempuan Konoha Gakuen dan sebuah wig berwarna pirang sudah ada di tangannya.

Matanya kembali meneliti berharap tidak ada seorang pun di kamar mandi sekarang, dan untunglah, Sepi~

"Yosh! Meski sedikit malu menggunakan baju ini. Tapi kalau ideku dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kebingungan, Aku tidak peduli!" serunya kecil dan segera memasuki salah satu toilet itu.

**...**

Akhirnya tak begitu memakan waktu yang lama, Naruto keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang berbeda.

Mata Saphirenya terbelalak lebar ketika kembali berkaca dan mendapati dirinya sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sangatlah manis. Rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat dua, mata Saphirenya, di tambah dengan senyuman kecil membuat penampilan Naruto semakin cantik. Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Gyaa! Tiga gores di pipiku ini masih ada!" serunya. Melihat kalau tiga gores di pipinya itu masih bertengger manis di wajah tannya. Membuatnya memikirkan satu ide lagi..

"Terpaksa kupakai ini.." gumamnya seraya mencari-cari sebuah plester luka untuk menutupi tanda di pipinya itu, meskipun sedikit aneh. Tapi tidak menghilangkan aksen kecantikannya?

"Aku tidak cantik! Ini hanya demi menjahili _Teme_ saja! Ingat itu Naruto!" teriak pemuda pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri di kaca.

'_Kami-sama_ semoga saja ideku ini berhasil!' pikirnya seraya menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Berharap saja Uchiha bungsu itu memperlihatkan wajah bingung, kesal, atau apapun itu selain seringaian dan wajah datar pemuda raven itu. Dan begitu ia mendapatkan wajah memalukan seorang Uchiha, bisa saja ia menggunakan sebagai sandera kalau-kalau nanti si Sasuke menggodanya lagi.

"Yosh!" teriaknya semakin semangat, sampai dia lupa dengan wujudnya sekarang...

**Grek,** pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"..." kedua orang itu saling bertemu, sampai...

"Waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak salah satu murid laki-laki yang tak sengaja masuk ke toilet dan melihat Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi seorang gadis sekarang.

"Eh?! _Go..Gomen_, sepertinya tadi aku salah masuk!" pemuda pirang itu langsung berlari meninggalkan murid laki-laki itu tanpa menyadari ada sedikit keanehan yang tadi terdengar.

"Lho..tadi itu kan suara cowok," gumam murid itu, bulu kuduknya perlahan-lahan mulai merinding~

"Hahaha! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja~" ucapnya mencoba menepis semua yang ia dengar tadi.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Fiuh~ tadi itu hampir saja~" Naruto mengusap-usap dadanya pelan, kalau ketahuan kan bisa gawat, nanti malah semua murid di sini menganggapnya ehemtidaknormalehem.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengucuri pelipisnya, tinggal dua hal lagi yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang.

"Mengubah sedikit suaraku ini." ujarnya, sambil berjalan ia mencoba menyelaraskan suaranya dengan suara perempuan.

"Sa..Sa..Sasukeee.." sedikit lagi.

"Sasuke-kun.."  
"Ehem! Sasuke-kun!" dengan singkat suaranya juga sudah ikut-ikutan berubah, seperti sauar gadis serak-serak basah gitu~ bahkan dia sendiri merinding mendengar suaranya itu.

"Lebih baik aku tidak banyak bicara." Ujara cepat. Melanjutkan satu hal lagi yang perlu ia selesaikan.

'Menghubungi Gaara pastinya.'

Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menghubungi sahabat merahnya itu, entah kenapa hatinya jadi tak menentu seperti. Mengingat kejadian tadi..

**Blush~** wajah Naruto lagi-lagi memerah, "Gyaa! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh!" teriaknya makin menggila (lagi)

...

"_Naruto?" suara di seberang sana mengangetkan pemuda pirang itu, _

"_I..iya Gaara!" serunya kecil, mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya kembali._

"_Dimana kau, kelas sudah di mulai dari tadi?" tanya Gaara, kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu khawatir. _

"_Hehehe~ sepertinya tadi aku tak sengaja terjatuh di lantai jadi sekarang aku sedang isthirahat di Uks. Tolong katakan pada Kakashi-sensei ya!" sebuah alasan simple ia berikan dan tentunya langsung di percayai oleh Gaara._

"_Apa perlu aku ke sana?" tanyanya._

"_E..Eh?! Tidak perlu, Aku hanya terluka kecil kok. Mungkin nanti aku kembali ke kelas!" kilah Naruto cepat._

"_Hn, baiklah. Kalau nanti kau belum kembali-kembali juga, Aku yang akan kesana." Ujar Gaara._

"_Oke, Jaa~" _

"_Ya." Sambungan telepon tertutup._

_..._

Napas pemuda pirang itu kembali normal, "Hah~ Syukurlah~" desahnya lega.

"Sekarang tinggal menuju ke gedung kelas satu~" lanjutnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan tak sabaran. Kalau berpakaian seperti ini jadi tidak ada yang tahu dengan identitasnya kan? Semua murid yang kebetulan melewatinya langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kagum, melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat imut dan manis. Siapa yang tidak tahan ingin menerkam gadis ini?

Niat untuk tidak mencari perhatian malah jadi berbalik arah~

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu dengan polosnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menerkam dari para kaum laki-laki. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat kelas yang dulu ia tempati sewaktu kelas satu.

"Mana kelas si _Teme?_?" gumamnya kecil, mata Saphirenya berusaha mencari-cari kelas pemuda pantat ayam itu, setahunya kelas Sasuke di sampingnya berarti kelas X. A-1. Kelas bagi anak-anak pintar.

'Pintar apanya huh! Pintar menjahili orang baru benar!' rutuknya dalam hati, meski sebenarnya ia sedikit mengakui kalau majikannya itu termasuk golongan murid pintar. Pelajaran kelas dua belas saja dia sudah mengusainya dengan mudah, tapi hanya sedikit lho,, tidak lebih!

"..."

Ternyata kelas itu cukup jauh. Terasing dengan kelas-kelas reguler lainnya, Dasar kelas elite~

"Jauh juga kelasnya~" ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah kecil. Berpakaian seperti ini benar-benar menyusahkan juga lama-lama, sudah tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ditambah rambut, maksudnya wig yang panjang dan melambai-lambai seperti ini, membuat Naruto semakin lelah. Tapi..

"Semangat Naruto! Lawan balik si _Teme_ itu!" serunya seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan kekuatan entah darimana, pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi (lebay#plak#)

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di kelas terasing itu. Perbedaan terlihat jelas ketika memasuki lorong kelas X. A-1. Dari struktur bangunannya yang berbeda dan kebersihan serta semua peralatan canggih ada disana.

"Ini masih di sekolah kan?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, pikirannya masih cengo melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba berganti suasana. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit sweatdrop.

Dengan hati-hati ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Sasuke di ujung sana. Lorongnya benar-benar sepi, tidak seperti lorong di gedung sebelah, baik masuk atau tidak tetap saja ramai~

"Mana si _Teme_?" Naruto mulai meneliti semua murid-murid di kelas itu, mencoba melihat dimana majikannya itu duduk. Dan..

"..."

Seorang pemuda raven tengah duduk di dekat jendela sepertinya dan bersampingan dengan gedung di kelas Naruto. "Itu dia!" bisiknya kecil, memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya. Apalagi melihat sikap Sasuke yang datar dengan pose andalannya, tangan di letakkan di dagunya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu hampir tertawa keras.

'Tahan Naruto!' batinnya kecil.

Yang penting sekarang dia sudah tahu kelas Sasuke, jadi pemuda pirang itu hanya perlu menunggu sampai bel isthirahat berbunyi~

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!" bisiknya kembali.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time~**

Sekitar satu jam Naruto asyik memandangi handphonenya, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau ternyata bel isthirahat sudah berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng, Teng~ **beberapa murid mulai keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan kelas majikannya itu,

**Siing~** masih sepi, belum ada yang berniat keluar! Naruto sedikit sweatdrop melihat kelas elite itu. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Hah~ kalau bukan karena ingin mengerjai balik si Pantat Ayam, Aku tidak akan mau!" serunya kecil, seraya mengembungkan pipinya membuat wajah gadis, eh maksudku wajah pemuda pirang itu semakin imut~

**OoOoOoOo**

**Lima menit ia masih menunggu sampai..**

"Ah, Akhirnya mereka keluar juga~" desahnya lega, Naruto segera menyiapkan kembali ide-idenya tadi dan menyakinkan kalau semuanya pasti berhasil!

"Yosh Semangat!"

Dengan langkah ringan pemuda pirang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati kelas Sasuke, meski kini semua murid-murid tengah melihatnya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali~

Wajahnya langsung menyembul sedikit di depan pintu kelas itu ketika hendak melihat Sasuke dan menatap sejenak pemuda raven yang masih duduk manis di tempat duduknya tanpa ada keinginan untuk meninggalkan kelasnya sedikit pun~

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Sasuke-kun!" suara teriakan cempreng yang ia keluarkan langsung menarik perhatiannya. Semua murid di sana menatap heran gadis pirang yang berjalan riang ke arah pangeran es Konoha Gakuen yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sekilas tapi tetap bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. 'Siapa dia?' batin pemuda raven itu. Ketika melihat seorang gadis pirang menghampirinya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

**Grep,** Naruto _aka_ gadis pirang itu entah mengapa malah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Membuat si empunya sesak napas. Semua murid yang melihat itu malah terkaget-kaget sebagian ada yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa mendapati pangeran kesayangan mereka di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis yang tidak mereka kenal itu.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Jangan memeluknya!"

"Hei! Berani sekali kau memeluk pangeran kami!" itulah salah satu pekikan kecil (?) dari para fans-fans fanatik Sasuke.

Naruto menjawab teriakan para gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangan mengejek dan kembali melihat orang yang tengah ia peluk sekarang.

"Aku kangen sekali denganmu Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum mesem-mesem, (lagi-lagi dia merinding sendiri)

"Hn, Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

Naruto sudah memperkirakan kalau jawaban Sasuke akan seperti itu, "Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama!" seru Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan bangkunya itu. Dan entah kenapa..

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak sama sekali, padahal gadis yang menariknya ini sangat berisik. Benar-benar tipe menyebalkan~

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat. Berusaha menarik kembali tangannya.

'Rencanakan jurus kedua!'

"Hee~ Pokoknya kau harus ikut~" dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya ditambah pipinya yang mengembung membuat hati Sasuke lama kelamaan luluh juga.

"Hn Baiklah~" ujarnya, pemuda raven itu sengaja tidak melihat wajah gadis pirang di depannya ini.

Inner Naruto langsung jingkrak-jingkrak senang mengetahui gerak-gerik Sasuke.

'Ternyata Si _Teme_ ini lemah kalau kugunakan cara ini!' batin Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kembali mengingat hari dimana ia menginap di Rumah Sasuke dan memakai cara ini tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi bisa dianggap ini keberuntungan kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi ke taman belakang Te..." kesalahan fatal Naruto. Dia segera menutup mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Te.. apa?" Sasuke merasakan panggilan gadis pirang ini mirip dengan seseorang.

"E..Eh ma..maksudku Tempat kesukaanku, ya Taman belakang tempat kesukaanku!" Naruto mengoreksi kata-katanya tadi sambil merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu hanya bisa berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Fiuh~ Hampir saja~' desahnya lega. Berurusan dengan pemuda jenius memang menyusahkan!

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya kecil dan menyambar kembali lengan Sasuke.

'Sabar, sabar Naruto!' teriak Innernya dalam hati.

**OoOOoOoOoO**

**Lorong~**

"Jadi siapa namamu, Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti tadi?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan mereka tadi, membuat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir tipis di pelipisnya.

'Gawat aku belum memikirkannya!' pekik Naruto.

Sasuke masih memandang gadis pirang di depannya untuk mendengar jawaban.

"Na..Namaku.."

"Hn."

"_E..Eto_..Namaku itu.."

'Cepat-cepat pikir!' pikiran Naruto mulai melayang kemana-mana. Melihat objek-objek di sekitarnya tapi nihil. Dan akhirnya dengan blak-blakan..

"Namaku Naruko! Iya namaku Naruko!" pekiknya seraya tersenyum garing.

Mendengar kata Naruko malah meningingatkannya akan Naruto, mata Onyx Sasuke dengan cepat melirik gadis pirang di sampingnya ini dengan seksama sekali lagi.

'Matanya mirip dengan si _Dobe_, tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda..' pikirnya.

"A..Ada apa.."

"Jangan-jangan kau punya kembaran di sekolah lain?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Dan tentu saja di jawab dengan gelengan keras dari Naruto _aka _Naruko, rambut pirangnya bergerak kesana kemari. Membuatnya tampak manis~

"Ti..Tidak kok! Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Hn, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sasuke kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke depan. Hati Naruto serasa bebas!

.

.

.

.

**Taman Sekolah~**

Disini lah mereka sekarang, tempat sejuk yang tidak terlalu banya di datangi murid-murid lain. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung merebahkan badannya di hamparan padang rumput yang terbilang luas itu.

Sedangkan Naruto..

'Yes! Begitu _Teme_ tertidur aku bisa mendapatkan wajahnya yang pasti sangat jelek kalau tanpa pertahanan itu!'

Pemuda pirang itu sudah menyiapkan handphonenya siapa tahu menangkap _angle_ yang bagus dan unik dari Sasuke Uchiha~

"Hn, Duduklah." Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah." Naruto yang ternyata sudah membeli dua buah roti sejak tadi langsung mengeluarkan roti itu dari saku roknya.

"Ini,"

"Hn, Aku tidak lapar." Tolak pemuda raven itu santai. Kesal melihat tingkah pemuda raven yang keras kepala itu membuat wajah Naruto merengut.

"Ini terima saja, Kau pasti lapar kan! Dan jangan menolak!" tegasnya seraya menaruh roti yang ia pegang tadi diatas badan Sasuke.

Mata Onxy pemuda raven itu masih mengerjap-ngerjap kaget melihat gadis pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruko ini tanpa malu-malu berani berteriak padanya. Sampai seulas senyum tipis pun tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Kalian berdua mirip sekali~" bisiknya kecil.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hn, tidak." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung duduk kembali dan mengambil roti yang Naruko berikan padanya, menyantapnya dengan perlahan.

"..." lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai..

"_Nee~_ Sasuke-kun, Kau ini punya masalah tidak. Kalau ada kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku?" pertanyaan yang Naruto sudah pikirkan akhirnya berani ia ucapkan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menyelesaikan memakan roti pemberian Naruko hanya menatap sekilas gadis pirang itu lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Hn, tidak ada." Ujarnya enteng.

'Sudah kuduga si _Teme_ ini tidak akan memberitahu semudah itu kelemahannya!" Naruto sedikit mendecih dalam hatinya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Itu artinya salah satu rencananya gagal.

'Aku tidak boleh menyerah dulu!' batinnya lagi.

"..."

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali melihat pemuda raven di sampingnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kelema..." ucapannya langsung terpotong ketika melihat majikannya itu sudah tertidur lelap di sana. Benar-benar tanpa pertahanan!

'Gyaa! Ini dia!' pemuda pirang itu secepatnya mengambil handphone di sakunya. Dan mulai mencari-cari _angle_ wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo perlihatkan wajahmu ketika tertidur _Teme_~" bisiknya semakin senang, siapa tahu Sasuke kalau tidur bisa mendengkur keras, atau bahkan mengeluarkan air liur, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi mengigaukan Kakaknya, Itachi.

'Hahahaha! Ayo _Teme!_!' pekiknya dalam hati.

...

Lima menit telah berlalu, Naruto masih mencari _angle_ wajah Sasuke. Tapi yang ia dapatkan..

'Kenapa si Pantat Ayam ini tidak bergerak-gerak juga.' ternyata pemuda raven itu kalau tertidur benar-benar berbeda dari bayangannya. Sasuke masih menjaga sikap coolnya bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun!

Tak ayal wajah Naruto malah tiba-tiba merona melihat wajah polos Sasuke ketika tertidur. Pemuda pirang itu pun harus kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke yang dengan entah sengaja atau tidak mengambil ciuman ketiganya.

"Ayolah _Teme_~" Ia mulai merengek tidak sabaran. Lama-lama berpose seperti ini lelah juga~

Naruto akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mendekati pemuda raven itu, berharap kalau sedekat ini bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Naruto hampir mendapatkan wajah tidur Sasuke! Dan...

Kedip..kedip..

Onxy dan Saphire bertemu...

"..."

"Gyaaa!" (Naruto)

"Waa!" (Sasuke)

Kedua pemuda itu langsung menjauh secepat-cepatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruko!" seru Sasuke masih terkaget-kaget. Melihat gadis pirang itu berada tepat di depannya dengan sebuah handphone di tangannya tentu saja membuatnya terkejut.

Sedangkan Naruko _aka_ Naruto, hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya seraya menyembunyikan kembali kameranya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe~ tadi aku melihat ada sisa remah roti di pipimu, jadi kuambilkan saja!" jelasnya masih mencoba mengendalikan napas.

"..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Naruko. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda raven itu sudah bisa mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

"Hn," perlahan ia bangun dari padang rumput itu dan beranjak pergi.

"_Go..Gomen_ Sasuke-kun.." ucap Naruto polos.

"Hn, jangan coba-coba menyerangku seperti tadi lagi." perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit membeku, mencoba mencerna kata-kata pemuda raven itu..

'Siapa yang mau menyerangmu, _Teme_!' pekiknya kesal. Rencananya gagal total!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tapi usaha Naruto belum berakhir, pemuda itu masih kukuh mencari kelemahan majikan menyebalkannya itu. Kembali ia menghubungi sahabat merahnya itu dan segera mengatakan kalau ternyata sakitnya belum pulih benar. Jadi terpaksa isthirahat lagi~ benar-benar tidak patut ditiru~ #plak#

**Klass~**

Gaara yang juga mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto lama-lama tidak tahan juga. Tidak biasanya pemuda pirang itu membolos, meskipun di kelas saja Naruto hampir jarang memperhatikan pelajaran tapi kan tetap saja aneh!

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik terhadap Naruto, "Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang." Akhirnya ia memutuskan diri untuk melihat keadaan Naruto walau orangnya sendiri menolak untuk di jenguk~

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dan selama isthirahat berlangsung, Naruto masih mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Yang entah kenapa membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah konyol dan lucu gadis pirang itu. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan semua fansnya, menurutnya gadis bernama Naruko ini benar-benar berbeda dari gadis lain.

**Kelas Sasuke~**

"Hn, kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia hendak mengambil baju olahraganya di lokernya. (Loker pribadi sudah tersedia di kelas, ckckckck~)

"A..Aku sedang tidak ada _Sensei_, jadi daripada bosan. Aku melihatmu olahraga saja Sasuke-kun~" jwab Naruto cepat, sebenarnya dia sudah benar-benar merinding plus lelah memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suffix **'kun'** sejak tadi. Tapi..

"Hn," seolah mengijinkan gadis pirang itu untuk melihatnya bermain basket, membuat Naruto terlonjak girang.

'Ini dia ideku yang terakhir, kalau ini tidak berhasil. Aku akan menyerah saja!' batin pemuda pirang itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

...

**Gedung olahraga Indoor~**

Dan selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Naruto masih setia memandang setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. Meneliti siapa tahu pemuda raven itu melakukan kesalahan. Terpeleset, muka terengah-engah, atau bahkan pingsan!

**Priit!** Suara peluit yang berbunyi membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, Pelatih olahraga yang ia ketahui bernama 'Guy-_sensei_' menghampiri semua murid laki-laki yang masih melakukan pemanasan.

"Baiklah sekarang untuk yang laki-laki _Sensei_ berikan waktu untuk bermain basket tiga putaran! Kibarkan semangat masa mudamu!" teriakan membahana terdengar dari bibir _Senseinya_ itu, membuat semua murid disana tak terkecuali Naruto langsung sweatdrop bareng-bareng. _Senseinya_ ini masih belum berubah juga dari dulu, kebanyakan tenaga~

Semua murid lakik-laki mengambil posisinya masing-masing sebelum akhirnya peluit berbunyi kembali.

**Priit!**

Permainan pun dimulai.

'Ini dia kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan wajah si _Teme,_ Dia pasti tidak jago bermain basket~ hahaha!' batin Naruto senang, meski melihat permainan itu membuat tubuhnya gatal ingin bermain juga, begini-begini walaupun Naruto sedikit ehembodohehem dalam menyimak pelajaran, tapi kalau dikaitkan dengan semua olahraga. Dia ahlinya!

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menjaga agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali dan mengambil alih permainan basket di depannya kini. Kembali ia memfokuskan diri pada majikannya itu, melihat bagaimana permainan si bungsu Uchiha dan ternyata..

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" suara teriakan yang lebih membahana lagi datang dari para fans setia pemuda raven itu.

Mata Saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat permainan Sasuke, benar-benar hebat bahkan mampu melebihinya! Ditambah setiap gerakan-gerakan yang di lakukan oleh pemuda raven itu dari _Dribble_ yang sangat cepat, melakukan _Crossover_ dengan mudah tanpa melihat bola dan..

**Shoott,** ketika berada di depan ring pemuda raven itu langsung melakukan _Slamdunk!_ Bola pun masuk. Semua gadis bersorak makin menjadi-jadi~

Naruto menegak ludahnya yang tercekat, sepertinya sia-sia saja mencari kelemahan Sasuke Uchiha kalau nyatanya tidak ia temukan sama sekali!

...

Dengan langkah yang lesu, pemuda pirang itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi. menyerah adalah kata yang tepat. 'Mungkin lain kali saja~' desahnya kecewa.

"..."

Begitu ia berniat membuka pintu ruangan, detik itu juga Naruto langsung menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke lapangan setelah mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di telinganya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" suara teriakan itu bukan lagi teriakan gembira melainkan teriakan histeris.

Dan begitu Naruto melihat kembali ke lapangan, "Sasuke!" teriaknya ikut-ikutan tanpa sadar.

Sasuke terduduk di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan wajahnya menahan kesakitan. Ternyata pemuda raven itu tak sengaja terdorong oleh salah satu temannya yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh, kaki pemuda raven itu tersobek, dan terkilir. Kakinya pun perlahan-lahan mulai membengkak.

Bukannya membantu, semua orang di sana termasuk para fans fanatiknya tidak ada satu pun yang menolongnya, mereka semua hanya bisa memandang histeris pada luka di kakinya kini. Membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal. Pemuda raven itu berusaha bangun dari duduknya tadi, meski kakinya masih sakit sekali, sampai..

**Grep,** sebuah lengan membantu ia berdiri, Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang disampingnya itu dan mendapati..

"Naruko.." ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"Makanya jangan pura-pura kuat!" suara cempreng gadis pirang itu seakan-akan membuat lukanya yang tadi serasa sakit sekali perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

'Kalian berdua memang mirip~' batinnya kembali, memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya sekilas.

"Sekarang akan kuantar kau ke Uks, jadi jangan macam-macam." Kemana sifat manis dan lembut (meski pura-pura) tadi, meskinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat kan untuk memperlihatkan dan memfoto kelemahan pemuda Pantat Ayam ini kan? Tapi sekarang entah kenapa yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanya membawa majikannya ini ke ruang Uks dan mengobatinya. Itu saja!

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih memapah badan Sasuke yang ternyata lebih berat dibandingkan dengannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari para fans-fans fanatik Sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh tapi tidak ada yang mau mendekati pangeran es mereka sendiri. Dalam hati pemuda pirang itu mencibir melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis tidak jelas seperti itu~

"Hn, Kau tidak berat memapahku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia kan tidak enak juga melihat gadis pirang _aka_ Naruko ini memapahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ujar gadis, maksudku Naruto sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hn, _Arigatou_~" bisik Sasuke dan dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"..."

**Blush~** Lho..lho..kok mukanya malah jadi merona seperti ini lagi. 'Tadi dengan Gaara sekarang dengan si _Teme_! Gyaaa! Aku kenapa sih!' teriak pemuda pirang itu dalam hati.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**UKS~**

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mendudukan Sasuke di kursi terdekat. Matanya melirik-lirik ke seluruh tempat dan tak mendapati seorang _Sensei _pun di sini. Jadi dengan sedikit terpaksa..

"Hah~ sepertinya Shizune_-sensei_ sedang tidak ada, jadi biar aku yang mengobatimu~" ucap Naruto singkat seraya mencari-cari obat merah. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya bisa melihat gerak-gerik gadis pirang di depannya kini.

...

"Kemarikan kakimu," ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"..." lama Sasuke terdiam.

"Tidak sakit kan?"

Naruto cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke padanya, tidak sakit.. seorang Uchiha yang cool bicara seperti itu?

Sasuke yang segera menyadari perkataannya tadi langsung mengoreksi, "Ya..Yang tadi jangan dihiraukan." Kilahnya cepat.

Dengan terpaksa menahan tawa Naruto mencoba mengobati luka Sasuke, "Kau takut~" godanya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Hee~ benarkah?"

Sengaja ia tekankan obat merah itu dengan sedikit keras pada luka pemuda raven itu.

"Aw!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kan sudah kubilang dari tadi jangan pura-pura kuat!" gerutu Naruto, kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hn."

"..." keduanya masih terdiam, Naruto mengkonsentrasikan diri dengan luka majikannya ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu masih memandangi lekat gadis pirang di depannya ini. Entah kenapa samar-samar ia bisa melihat keanehan dari Naruko.

'Kenapa pipinya di plester seperti itu?' batinnya kecil, Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah semakin mendekati Naruto. sampai..

"Nah sudah selesai~" Naruto langsung mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke kembali, dan..

Onxy dan Saphire lagi-lagi bertemu.

Keduanya terdiam lama sekali..

'Harum ini..' Sasuke segera teringat harum tubuh Naruko hampir mirip dengan harum butlernya yang satu itu, Naruto!

Ia malah semakin mendekati gadis pirang yang masih membeku melihatnya.

"Ma..Mau apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan kau.."

**Grek,** pintu Uks terbuka yang kini menampakan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang malah membuat tubuh Naruto semakin membeku.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja.." ucapan pemuda itu terpotong ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"..."

"Kau kan.." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak menghiraukan kakinya lagi. Mata Onxynya benar-benar terkejut saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Tuan perusak suasana?" Pemuda merah itu juga berjalan semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dengan kilat marah yang mereka pancarkan. Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Kenapa pemuda panda sepertimu bisa ada disini?"

**Dan untuk Naruto...**

Hatinya ingin jatuh kalau saja bisa, melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang.

1 detik, 2 detik...

'Gyaaa! Apa yang harus kulakukan!'

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Minna Mushi balik lagi, _Gomen_ ya karena tidak bisa update cepet-cepet. Soalnya Mushi lagi kena penyakit pilek dan batuk, jadi terpaksa komputer di cancel dulu. Tapi untunglah sekarang bisa kembali lagi mengerjakan fanfic, buat _refreshing!_! XD

Untuk Chap ini juga masih banyak kok wordnya, Mushi harap para pembaca tidak bosan-bosan ya membaca fic nie author gaje nyehehe! *digampar* XD

Nah kalau ada yang menanyakan apa alur cerita ini sedikit lambat, jawabannya tentu saja iya! XD Hehehe, habis Mushi pingin buat Narutonya makin tersiksa di depan si Pantat Ayam #dirasengan plus chidori#tepar#

Wkwkwkwk, dan yang menantikan romance ItaKyuu, _Gomen!_! Masih belum bisa Mushi keluarin. Soalnya belum dapet ide *digetok sendal* mungkin chap depan ada ya,, #kedip-kedip# *dibuang kesungai*

_**Jawaban PM : *JENG-JENG* #udah buruan!#**_

_**Lavenderchan : nyehehe kacian di Naru #di gampar# XD**_

_**Yunaucii : Iya sama-sama, XD Iya emang alurnya author lamain hehe #alasannya ada diatas# XD Nggak tau juga nyehehe XD SIP" :D Chap Update! :)**_

_**Aoi Ciel : nyehehe iyaaa XD Chap Update! :)**_

_**Malachan12 : Arigatou! XD Nanti perlahan-lahan pasti suka kok~ nyehehe :D Kan kantinnya lagi ramai-ramainya jadi anggap saja telinga Sasuke mendadak nggak kedengeran apa-apa #digetok sendal# nyehehe, sip" makasih buat semangatnya! :D Chap Update, :)**_

_**Xxx : nyahhaha bener banget! XD**_

_**Wookie : semuanya ternyata sia-sia~ nyahaha XD, Gaara : Arigatou buat dukungannya, #pundung lagi#, ItaKyuu ditunggu aja yaa XD Sama-sama! Sip" Chap Update! :)**_

_**Jesslyn Rikaharu : Nyahaha Arigatou! XD Sip" Chap Update! :)**_

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyung Joong : Gyaaa sudah! :D #apaansih#digampar# nyehehe XD **_

_**Sip" segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari Mushi, Arigatou buat para pembaca setia 'Become His Butler' *big hug for you guys* \TOT/ See You in Next Chapter! XD**_

_**Nah Akhir kata~**_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^o^/\TvT/\^w^/**_

_**JAA~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau kan.." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak menghiraukan kakinya lagi. Mata Onxynya benar-benar terkejut saat ini. **_

"_**Kenapa kau ada disini Tuan perusak suasana?" Pemuda merah itu malah semakin mendekati Sasuke. **_

_**Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dengan kilat marah yang mereka pancarkan. Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu.**_

"_**Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Kenapa pemuda panda sepertimu bisa ada disini?"**_

_**Dan untuk Naruto...**_

_**Hatinya ingin jatuh kalau saja bisa, melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. **_

_**1 detik, 2 detik...**_

'_**Gyaaa! Apa yang harus kulakukan!'**_

**Chapter 7 : Break my Identity!**

Panik, Naruto sudah benar-benar panik sekarang, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Pikirannya sudah kacau.

'_Kami-sama_, semoga saja Gaara tidak tahu kalau aku sedang ada disini!' batin pemuda pirang itu dalam hatinya.

Ternyata permintaan Naruto sepertinya salah, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia sempat terjatuh dan pergi ke ruangan ini untuk beristhirahat. Jadi sudah pasti kan doanya itu tidak akan terkabul~

"..."

Kedua pemuda itu masih saling bertukar tatapan mematikan, entah karena apa. Naruto sendiri kurang tahu~

"Aku kesini, bukan urusanmu." Gaara tiba-tiba saja mengacuhkan pemuda raven di depannya. Pemuda merah itu masih terus berjalan semakin mendekati tempat dimana Naruto terdiam panik sekarang, sampai..

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi sepertinya kau memanggil nama si _Dobe,_" dan ucapan Sasuke itu sontak membuat Gaara terdiam, dan kembali menatap si bungsu Uchiha.

'Gyaa! Kumohon Gaara, bilang kalau dia itu salah dengar!' pekik Naruto makin panik, dan...

"Kalau aku memang memanggilnya, lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

Jawaban Gaara benar-benar telak mengenai Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sekarang hanya bisa membeku disana.

"Hn, Aku berhak tahu semua hal tentang si _Dobe_ itu karena dia.."

**DEG**, Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak cepat, dengan gesit pemuda pirang itu ingin segera menghalangi perkataan si bungsu Uchiha itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tunggu!" Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi (masih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi tentunya), Ia memandang kedua pemuda yang kini beralih menatapnya. Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika perempuan pirang itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya pemuda raven itu bingung.

Napas Naruto yang masih terengah-engah berusaha mencari-cari ide yang tepat untuk situasi sekarang, sampai mata Saphire pemuda pirang itu bertubrukan dengan iris jade milik sahabatnya, Gaara.

**Glek,** dengan cepat Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, berharap kalau pemuda merah itu tidak mengetahui kalau gadis di depannya matanya sekarang ini adalah dia!

"..." lama Gaara terdiam, matanya menatap gerak-gerik aneh dari gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba saja menganggu pembicaraannya dengan si Uchiha ini. Ia masih memandangi gadis itu sampai menyadari satu kejanggalan darinya, dan..

**GREP,** Pemuda merah itu tanpa basa-basi lagi menarik gadis pirang itu pergi dari ruangan tadi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam disana.

"..."

'Cih, Aku harus menanyakan _Dobe _tentang hal ini' batin pemuda raven itu, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman butlernya. Otaknya masih berpikir keras, tidak memperdulikan lagi rasa sakit di kakinya yang makin membengkak itu.

...

**Lorong sekolah~**

Sedangkan Gaara dan Naruto sekarang...

Pemuda merah itu masih setia menarik-narik tangan Naruto, entah mau di bawa kemana sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Takut, takut Naruto memandang Gaara, 'Masa dia sadar kalau ini aku?' batinnya tak menentu.

Keduanya masih terus berjalan di lorong sekolah, sampai..

"..."

Gaara berhenti menghentikan langkah kakinya, pemuda pirang di belakangnya itu makin panik. Dan secara tiba-tiba..

**Bruk,** pemuda merah itu mendorong tubuh Naruto yang kini masih berpakaian perempuan itu di tembok, mata jade Gaara masih terus memandanginya. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau deg-degan plus gugup.

"Jadi.." pemuda merah itu memulai perkataannya.

"..." Naruto masih terdiam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini padaku, N-A-R-U-T-O?" tanya Gaara dengan penekanan ketika memanggil namanya.

Keringat dingin kembali berjatuhan di wajah tan Naruto, Dia benar-benar bingung harus bicara apa?!

"I..itu..Kau mengenalku Gaara?" tanya pemuda pirang itu balik, berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin dekat.

Gaara terdengar mendengus pelan, "Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kita ini berteman Naruto?! Jadi jangan coba-coba lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ucap pemuda merah itu sekali lagi, tatapan datar dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya~

"Jawab aku Naruto! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?!" seru Gaara sekali lagi.

"..." Naruto tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan menunduk, tatap wajahku Naruto Namikaze!"

Gelengan kencang dari kepala Naruto membuat hati Gaara semakin panas.

Pemuda merah itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengatur napasnya yang tadi naik turun. "Sekarang jawab aku Naruto, Kenapa tadi kau berduaan dengan si perusak suasana itu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit ia turunkan.

"I..itu karena kakinya terluka..jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menolongnya.." jelas pemuda pirang itu singkat.

"Bukannya kau sedang sakit juga?"

Pertanyaan Gaara kembali membuat Naruto membeku di tempat, "..." akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya membisu.

Melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang tidak ingin menjelaskan semua yang ia lihat tadi, Gaara menatap sahabat pirangnya itu kecewa, "Jadi kau berbohong denganku,"

Mendengar perkataan Gaara Naruto seketika langsung menatap wajah pemuda merah itu, dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah tatapan kecewa dari sang sahabat.

"Bu..bukan begitu Gaara.."

"Kau sudah berbohong denganku Naruto, Kau tahu seberapa paniknya tadi aku ketika mendengar kalau kau terjatuh?! Dan ketika berniat menjengukmu, Kau malah berduaan dengan orang itu!" Gaara sedikit menekankan volume suaranya, membuat sahabatnya itu kini makin terdiam.

"A..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Gaara, Aku hanya.." belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, pemuda merah yang tadi menghimpit gerakannya segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Gaara dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau mengecewakanku Naruto," ucap Gaara untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku karena ucapannya itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Gaara, sungguh..." gumam pemuda pirang itu sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lemas, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Perlahan ia membuka kembali plester di kedua pipinya itu dan kini kembali memperlihatkan tiga garis yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

...

**Kamar Mandi~**

**Ckleck,** pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak ada siapapun disana, dan untunglah. Sepi.

"Aku harus segera mengganti pakaianku." Gumamnya kecil, Naruto segera melepaskan semua pakaian drama yang ia pakai. Dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang seperti biasanya, tak lupa melepaskan wig panjang yang masih bertengger rapi di kepala pirangnya itu.

"..."

Dan tak sampai semenit, Ia pun kembali menjadi seorang Namikaze Naruto, bukan Naruko lagi~

Pemuda pirang itu menatap dirinya di kaca, pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian tadi, "Baru kali ini kulihat Gaara marah besar seperti tadi." helaan napas panjang pun terdengar.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya? Selama ini aku belum pernah berbohong seperti itu dengannya~" gumamnya lagi.

"..." lama Naruto tediam sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba meminta maaf dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah~ semoga saja Gaara mau memaafkanku~" ujarnya, seraya merapika semua kostum yang ia kenakan tadi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa memikirkan kalau masih ada satu masalah lagi yang akan mendatanginya nanti?

**OoOoOoOoOOoO**

**SKIP TIME~**

"Ini dia, ini dia..." Naruto tak henti-hentinya bergumam tidak jelas, pemuda pirang itu berharap semoga saja sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak terlalu kesal dengannya, apalagi ini sudah hampir waktu pelajaran terakhir, kalau tidak berhasil hari ini, sudah dipastikan nanti malam ia tidak bisa tidur. 'Nanti siapa dong yang membantuku membuat pr!'

Dan dengan perlahan, Ia segera membuka pintu kelas.

**Grek,** pintu kelas terbuka yang kini menampakan dirinya, mata Saphire Naruto langsung menelusuri setiap ujung kelasnya dan..

'Itu dia!' pekiknya dalam hati, melihat seorang pemuda merah tengah duduk sambil membaca buku seperti biasanya.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sahabat merahnya itu,

"Yoo! Gaara!" serunya kencang.

"..." krik, krik, krik, tidak ada yang menjawab. Gaara tetap membisu dan malah semakin asyik dengan buku yang di pegangnya itu.

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop, "Halo Gaara, Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu masih tidak mau kalah.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban. Keringat dingin makin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

'Gawat! Dia benar-benar marah!'

"Ga..Gaara kau tidak marahkan denganku?" tanya Naruto kembali. Dan mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang di depannya itu. Tentu saja..

"..." Gaara menatap Naruto sekilas, memberikan _deathglarenya _andalannya, yang sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu makin panik.

"Gaara _Gomen! Gomen_!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung menerjang sahabatnya yang satu itu, kedua tangannya sudah mengatup sempurna. Meminta permohonan maaf dari pemuda merah di depannya sekarang ini.

"..." Gaara malah semakin membisu.

"Huwee! Gaara _Gomen,_ Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu!" melihat kemarahan Gaara yang pertama kalinya tentu membuat Naruto kalang kabut. Mengingat kalau sahabatnya ini sebenarnya orang berkepala dingin, dan tidak mudah marah. Nah sekarang...

"Gaara _Gomen!_!" tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf, pemuda pirang itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung semua teman di kelasnya. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya membuat pemuda merah ini tidak marah lagi padanya, hanya itu!

"Kalau kau memang ingin meminta maaf denganku, jelaskan semua kejadian tadi." ucap Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Eh! I..itu..Aku.."

**Srek,** Gaara tiba-tiba saja menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya tadi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mata jadenya menatap sekilas wajah Naruto yang sedang kebingungan, dan kembali melenggang pergi dari hadapannya.

"..."

Melihat sikap Gaara membuat Naruto tertunduk sedih, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Meskipun pikirannya masih kacau sekarang ini.

**...**

Naruto masih melamunkan sikap Gaara tadi padanya, mata Saphirenya tak berhenti menatap langit yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung. Seperti hatinya saat ini~

"Hah~" helaan demi helaan terdengar dari bibirnya, pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam di bangkunya sampai..

**Drttt,** handphone di sakunya bergetar membuatnya tersentak kembali dari lamunannya tadi. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil benda itu dengan malas. Dan ketika melihat nama yang tertera di handphonenya itu, matanya seketika terbelalak lebar.

"Eh?! Kenapa si _Teme_ tiba-tiba menghubungiku?!" seru Naruto, Ia benar-benar kaget ketika majikannya yang satu itu menghubunginya, biasanya kan Sasuke itu selalu mengiriminya pesan bukan menelponnya. Dan sekarang..

"Jangan-jangan dia masih ingat dengan perkataan Gaara tadi!" akhirnya dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya, mencoba mencari tempat aman untuk mengangkat panggilan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

**OoOOoOoOooOoO**

**Taman~**

Handphonenya masih setia berdering sejak tadi, Naruto pikir setelah lama ia tak mengangkat panggilan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu akan menyerah, dan ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu terpaksa mengangkat handphone dengan hati-hati.

"_Mo...Moshi-moshi.." ujarnya sedikit gugup._

"_Hn, Dobe." Suara dingin yang sangat ia kenal, makin membuat Naruto panik._

"_Ada apa kau menghubungiku Teme?" pemuda pirang itu berusaha keras mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup._

"_Sepulang sekolah nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jemput aku nanti di depan gerbang." Ucap pemuda raven itu datar. Nah si Naruto malah makin gigit jari, _

'_Pasti membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi, Aduh! Kalau nanti si Teme tahu, pasti dia akan mendesakku untuk memberitahukan nama marga keluargaku, dan bisa saja dia.. Argghh!' pikiran Naruto mulai kacau._

"_Dobe, Kau masih disana kan?" perkataan Sasuke kembali menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu._

"_I..iya masih kok!"_

"_Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan maksudku tadi."_

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Dobe.."_

"_A..ada apa?" Naruto makin gugup._

"_Kau tidak pernah berbohong denganku kan?" _

_DEG, pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat hatinya mencelos, tadi sudah Gaara dan sekarang giliran majikannya ini!_

"_Bo..bohong apa, Aku tidak mengerti?!" jawabnya cepat._

"_Hn, tidak apa-apa." Klik, Sasuke langsung memutuskan panggilannya tadi. _

...

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Gyaa! Kyuu-_nii _bantu aku!" teriakan Naruto mulai menggema di seluruh lorong.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Gaara tengah membaringkan badannya di rumput taman, mata jadenya menatap langit yang semakin mendung.

**Gaara POV :**

"Hah~ kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan hal itu denganku." Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sahabat pirangku itu berbohong. Mengatakan kalau dia sedang sakit karena terjatuh, dan ternyata malah berduaan dengan Tuan perusak suasana itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi aku panik memikirkannya!

"..."

Angin kembali menggerak-gerakkan rambut merahku ini. Perlahan kupenjamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Lagi pula kenapa dia harus berpakaian perempuan seperti itu.."

Kilasan balik kejadian tadi, malah lagi-lagi berputar di pikiranku. Membayangkan Naruto berduaan dengan pemuda raven itu, entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit.

"Menyebalkan."

**End Of Gaara POV.**

**oOOoOooOoOoOoOo**

**SKIP TIME~**

Dan begitulah sekarang, selama pelajaran berlangsung. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap sahabat merahnya itu. Kalau Gaara, pemuda itu hanya membiarkan saja Naruto menatapnya panik~

'Bagaimana ini, masalah dengan Gaara belum selesai, sudah ada masalah dengan si Teme itu lagi!' teriak Naruto dalam hatinya.

'Arrgghh! Kyuu_-nii, Kaasan, Tousan_. Kalau begini terus aku jadi tidak tahan lagi!'

"..."

"Hah~"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Gaara dan kembali beralih pada majikannya yang saat ini sedang duduk di gedung seberang. Pikirannya makin bingung, sepertinya satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah memberitahukan mereka yang sebenarnya. Baik pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Berharap bagi majikannya itu tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi dengannya.

'_Gomenne Kyuu-nii_, sepertinya aku harus memberitahukan mereka tentang ini."

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

**Teng, Teng,** suara bel terakhir akhirnya berbunyi juga. Membuat Naruto bernapas lega, sepertinya sekarang dia bisa kembali meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Gaara.

"Gaara..." panggilnya, pemuda merah yang mendengar panggilan Naruto. Hanya bisa menoleh menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah akan kujelaskan semuanya~" ujar Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah Gaara. "Menjelaskan apa?" tapi pemuda itu masih ingin mengerjai Naruto, dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya..ya menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi pagi itu!"

"Hn, Kau tidak ingin berbohong denganku lagi kan."

Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Tidak, Aku janji. Maka dari itu.."

"_Gomen_.." pemuda pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengucapkan kata maaf.

Melihat Naruto yang tertunduk seperti itu, membuatnya tidak tega juga. sampai akhirnya ia beranjak juga dari tempat duduknya, mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Dan mengusap lembut rambut Naruto.

"Bagus, Kalau kau sudah jujur denganku. Itu saja sudah cukup, Kau tahu itu Naruto."

"Iya, sekali lagi _Gomen_~"

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua padaku sekarang?" ujar pemuda merah itu.

Ingin Naruto menjawab iya, tapi begitu melihat handphonenya yang bergetar lagi. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab panggilan itu, yang tentu saja ia ketahui dari majikannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

...

"_Ya, ada apa Teme?" tanyanya._

"_Kau tidak lupa kan dengan perkataanku tadi?"_

"_Ta..tapi Teme, Aku masih ada urusan sebentar, jadi.."_

"_Kutunggu sekarang juga." perkataan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan itu membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal._

"_Iya, iya!" _

_..._

Setelah Naruto memutuskan panggilan Sasuke, ia segera mendekati Gaara yang sedari tadi masih menunggunya.

"Jadi siapa tadi yang menghubungimu?" tanya pemuda merah itu To the Point.

"I..itu Sasuke.." jawab Naruto sedikit pelan.

Dapat ia dengar sahabat merahnya itu mendengus pelan, "Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"..." pemuda pirang itu bingung mau berkata apa, di bawah Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Dan sekarang dia belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Gaara, akhirnya dengan terpaksa...

"_Gomen,_ Gaara. Bisa tidak kujelaskannya besok pagi saja!" seru Naruto cepat, pasti Gaara semakin kesal dengannya sekarang.

Dan ternyata..

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil kembali mendarat di kepalanya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia segera mengadahkan wajahnya kembali. Mata Saphirenya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat bukan wajah Gaara yang kesal melainkan wajah tersenyum sahabatnya itu~

"Gaara.."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, asal kau mau memberitahuku saja. Aku siap mendengarkannya kapan pun." Ujar pemuda merah itu.

"Kau tidak marah lagi denganku kan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn, Tidak."

"..." lama Naruto merespon perkataan Gaara sampai..

"Gyaa! _Arigatou _Gaara! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" teriak pemuda pirang itu senang, dengan cepat ia memeluk sahabat merahnya itu.

"Ya, ya cepat lepaskan pelukanmu Naruto. Sesak!"

"Baik! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Besok pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya itu dan segera mengambil tasnya kembali, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Gaara. Tanpa menyadari kalau Gaara masih menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu.

'Sahabat ya?'

**oOOooOoOooOoOoo**

Naruto sedikit terengah-engah ketika berlari mendekati gerbang sekolah (Pakaian butler sudah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya kembali), pemuda pirang itu masih berharap kalau Sasuke belum sampai di tempat itu daripada dirinya. Dan syukurlah ternyata pemuda raven itu belum turun dari kelasnya. Huh! Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh cepat-cepat tapi nyata, malah orangnya sendiri yang terlambat!

Mata Saphirenya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai sebuah siluet yang sangat familiar di matanya membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Akhirnya datang juga si _Teme_." Gumamnya.

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekatinya, ternyata si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak sendiri. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang Naruto kenali itu berada dekat dengan majikannya itu. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihat kedatangan gadis cantik itu!

...

Pemuda pirang itu tak segan-segan lagi menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke sendiri menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat butlernya itu menghampirinya, biasanya kan pemuda pirang ini selalu malas~

"Ah! Sasuke akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Sasuke makin merasa aneh, 'Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama, bukan seperti biasanya.' Batin pemuda raven itu bingung, sampai akhirnya ia tahu alasan Naruto bersikap seperti ini.

'Hn, pantas saja~' melihat Naruto yang kini masih mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya pada gadis merah muda aka Sakura. entah kenapa membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung mendekati majikannya itu, "_Nee~_ Sasuke kenalkan dia padaku dong~" bisiknya kecil.

"Hn, Ayo pulang." Dengan cepat pemuda raven itu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari gadis merah muda itu.

"_Jaa nee_ Sasuke-kun, hati-hati dengan kakimu!" seru Sakura.

"Hn."

"He..hei! Kan kubilang kenalkan dia denganku _Teme!_!" teriak Naruto kesal, masa ingin berkenalan dengan gadis merah muda itu saja tidak boleh!

"Hn," yah hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, pemuda raven itu masih menarik tangan butlernya.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang, 'Sepertinya percuma berbicara dengan pemuda datar sepertinya~' batin pemuda pirang itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali teringat dengan cedera di kaki Sasuke karena permainan tadi, dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya agar tidak memberatkan beban majikannya itu. Nanti yang ada si pantat ayam ini makin sakit lagi~

**OoOOoOoOoOoOO**

**Skip Time~**

**Perjalanan~**

Sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya menjauh pergi dari sekolahnya, sedangkan Naruto. pemuda pirang itu masih bingung, kemana si bungsu Uchiha ini mau membawanya.

"_Nee~_ Teme, Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hn, lihat saja."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Dasar aku bertanya malah di jawab seperti itu!" gerutunya kesal.

...

Dan tak sampai beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Melihat pemandangan di depannya kini, membuat bibir Naruto ternganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Indah sekali!" serunya tanpa sadar, sebuah pemandangan taman besar yang sangat indah kini sudah tersaji di depan matanya. Belum pernah ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini, biarpun hanya sebuah taman, tapi baik tempat, tanaman, dan berbagai arsitektur yang sangat langka ada disini!

"Ayo." Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu, berjalan semakin mendekati taman itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa _Teme,_ sampai-sampai mengajakku kesini?"

"Hn,"

"Jangan hanya menjawab Hn, saja dong! Aku kan tidak mengerti!"

**oOOoOOOoOoOOo**

Kedua pemuda itu masih terus berjalan, berjalan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan juga, biar begini juga. Pemuda pirang itu kan khawatir dengan kondisi kaki majikannya itu.

"_Teme_~ kita mau berjalan sejauh mana lagi!" rengek Naruto.

Sasuke terus berjalan, hingga pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah danau kecil yang baru saja dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Ayo duduk." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hee~ Jadi ada danau kecil juga disini?! _Sugoii!"_

"..."

Sasuke masih memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di depannya, sampai tak terasa sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta dari wajah tampannya.

"Duduklah _Dobe_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Perkataan pemuda raven itu sontak membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya tadi, dan berbalik menoleh pada majikannya itu.

"Baiklah." Dengan sedikit terpaksa akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati pemuda raven itu, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan _Teme_?" sebenarnya Naruto sudah bisa menebak semua pertanyaan yang akan Sasuke lontarkan padanya, dan pemuda pirang itu sudah lelah bersembunyi terus. Jadi terpaksa ia memberitahu semuanya pada majikannya ini.

"..."

**DEG, **Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang-layang, Ia mengingat kembali ketika kakaknya itu mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan dan betapa senang Kyuubi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau nanti Sasuke menanyakan marganya, sehingga membuat Kyuu-nii harus di pecat. Dan senyuman kebanggaan milik kakaknya itu harus pudar hanya karena kesalahannya, Apa ia rela. Meski pun Kyuu_-nii_ belum memberitahukan sebabnya, tapi kalau Naruto mengecewakan kakak tersayangnya itu bagaimana?

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di pelipisnya,

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu dan jangan berbohong."

**Glek,** Naruto semakin meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"I..iya."

"Apa kau berbohong kalau waktu itu kau bilang bersekolah di tempat lain?"

"..." lama Naruto terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, Aku memang berbohong." Jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke makin menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman merahmu itu, lalu aku sempat mendengarnya memanggil namamu."

Naruto makin membeku, sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"..."

"Aku ingin bertanya _Dobe_, Apa kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?"

**Jleb,** pertanyaan Sasuke, lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung, padahal ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang ini semua.

"I..itu.."

"Jawab _Dobe_."

"..."

"_Dobe_, katakan sekarang juga."

"Hah! Iya, iya, iya! Aku memang bersekolah di sana. Di Konoha Gakuen! Kau puas sekarang?" dengan napas terengah-engah pemuda pirang itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apa sekarang kau ingin mengatahui margaku! Tanya saja!" lanjutnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan butlernya itu.

"Aku memang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kelasku ada di dekat gedung sekolahmu, kelas XII B-2, lalu...hmphh.." Sasuke membekap bibir Naruto, menghalangi pemuda pirang itu berbicara lebih jauh.

"Sudah cukup _Dobe,_" ujar pemuda raven itu.

"Lephhaskann!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan bekapannya dari Naruto,

"Sudah cukup kau bilang, Aku bahkan belum memberitahu nama panjangku!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke yang melihat tangan tangan Naruto yang sedikit bergetar langsung mendekati pemuda itu.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu _Dobe_, Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau bersekolah. Itu saja." Dan perkataan Sasuke itu sontak membuat Naruto terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada majikannya itu.

"A..apa maksudmu, bukannya kau ingin mengetahui nama asliku?" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Kau tahu.." pemuda raven itu makin mendekati Naruto, dan perlahan ia mendaratkan tangan lebarnya pada puncak kepala butlernya itu.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melanggar janjinya."

Alis Naruto makin bertaut bingung.

"Kau masih ingat kan apa yang dikatakan _Kaasanku_ ketika hari pertamamu bekerja?"

"..."

Sontak Naruto mengingat kembali ucapan Mikoto padanya waktu itu,

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pasti akan selalu menunggu, sampai kalian berdua siap memberitahu siapa nama marga kalian pada kami. Jadi tenang saja~"**_

Seketika mata Saphirenya terbelalak lebar, dengan cepat ia menatap wajah majikannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ja..jadi kau tidak akan bertanya dan mencoba mengetahui nama margaku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn."

'Jadi rahasia Kyuu_-nii_ masih aman, dan berarti usahaku belum selesai!' seru Naruto makin senang.

"Kau seriuskan Sasuke?" pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama majikannya itu bukan dengan sebutan seperti biasanya tapi dengan namanya.

"Hn, sudah kukatakan dari tadi."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Gyaaa! _Arigatou_ Sasuke!" tanpa sadar pemuda pirang itu memeluk erat Sasuke, membuat si empunya kaget. Dan akhirnya membalas pelukan butlernya yang satu itu.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah!" saking senangnya Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tidak melihat-lihat kalau posisi mereka sekarang sudah hampir dekat dengan danau kecil tadi, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

**Byurr!** Kedua orang itu langsung tercebur di danau kecil itu, Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, sampai...

"Kh..Hahahaha!" keduanya tertawa bersama, tidak dapat dipungkiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini.

Sepertinya masalah mereka kini sudah selesai..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam di taman besar itu, melihat awan yang sudah sangat mendung membuat keduanya berpikir untuk kembali ke mobil mereka.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan, Ayo _Teme_!" Naruto yang berniat beranjak dari tempat itu mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa majikannya itu tidak membalas perkataannya?

Akhirnya dengan cepat ia menoleh kembali, dan melihat..

"_Teme!_!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak kencang ketika melihat Sasuke yang kini terduduk di rerumputan sambil memegang kakinya yang semakin bengkak. Naruto lupa kalau pemuda raven itu sedang cedera!

Secepat kilat ia berlari kembali mendekati Sasuke, mencoba menopang tubuh pemuda raven itu.

"Kau ini sudah tahu kakimu cedera masih saja mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini!"

"..." Sasuke masih tidak menjawab.

"Kita harus segera kembali." Ujar Naruto, berharap hujan tidak turun sekarang. Dan ternyata...

**Tes,,tes,,tes.. **tetesan hujan perlahan-lahan turun,

"Cih _Kuso!_! Kenapa harus hujan segala!" rutuk pemuda pirang itu kesal. Lama kelamaan hujan turun semakin deras. Membuat Naruto yang mencoba menopang tubuh Sasuke jadi semakin berat karena air hujan yang semakin menutupi penglihatannya. Mana jarak mereka berdua dengan mobil Sasuke jauh sekali!

Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa harus berteduh di suatu tempat dan untunglah pemuda pirang itu melihat sebuah rumah kecil di dekat sana. Dan dengan cepat ia mendekati rumah kecil itu.

"Bertahanlah _Teme_!" serunya.

**OooOoOooOoOoOo**

**Rumah Kecil~**

Setelah akhirnya sampai di rumah kecil itu, pemuda pirang itu berusaha mencari-cari sebuah karpet. Ketika melihat sebuah karpet kecil yang ia cari-cari akhirnya ketemu Naruto segera membaringkan majikannya itu di sana.

"_Teme_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto berusaha menggerak-gerakan badan pemuda raven itu,

"_Dobe_.." panggilan kecil pun terdengar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya pemuda pirang itu cepat.

"Sepertinya begitu.."

Melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang seperti menggigil kedinginan membuat Naruto makin khawatir, dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan tangannya pada kening majikannya itu, dan...

"Huwaa_! Teme_ keningmu panas sekali!" teriak Naruto ketika menyentuh kening Sasuke dan mendapati kalau pemuda raven itu ternyata terkena demam parah.

'Jangan-jangan karena sakit di kakinya ini dan karena terjatuh tadi!' pemuda pirang itu langsung panik.

"Sasuke dimana handphonemu, Aku akan menghubungi Itachi_-nii_!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Handphoneku tertinggal di mobil."

"Hee! Kalau begitu beritahu berapa nomor hanphone Itachi-_nii?_?" Naruto makin kalang kabut.

"Kepalaku pusing _Dobe_."

Melihat kondisi Sasuke sekarang, pemuda pirang itu segera mencari-cari cara. Entah kenapa pikirannya benar-benar panik ketika melihat demam Sasuke yang semakin parah ditambah cedera di kaki pemuda raven itu makin membengkak!

Dengan panik ia menghubungi satu-satunya penolong bagi Sasuke sekarang.

"..."

"Kyuu_-nii_! Tolong angkat!"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Gyaaa! Gaje sekali, gaje sekali! Lama Mushi nggak apdet cerita ini, jadi makin gaje! Gyaaa! *guling-guling di aspal* _Gomen minna_! Mushi baru apdet sekarang! Nah sekarang ini Sasuke udah tahu kalau Naru itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Jadi... mari kita saksikan saja cerita mereka nanti #hihihihi# #plak# XD untuk Cerita ini di khususkan untuk GaaNaru dulu, ya tapi chap berikutnya saya pastikan pasti SasuNaru with a little bit NaruSasu~

**Nah untuk cerita selanjutnya akan Mushi beritahu! XD :**

"**Teme, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" **

"**Bibirku kedinginan, Dobe."**

"**Eh!"**

"**Hachi! Sekarang kenapa malah aku yang sakit!"**

"**Biar aku yang merawatmu."**

"**Aku yang pertama kemari, jadi biar aku yang merawat Naruto."**

"**Kalian hentikan!"**

**BYUR!**

"**Gaara, Sasuke BAKA!"**

"**Jadi, **_**gomen**_** sudah menyembunyikanmu tentang masalah ini,"**

"**Tidak apa-apa kok, itu baru Naruto yang kukenal~"**

"**Cih!"**

**Stop! Jadi udah pada tahukan kayak gimana cerita selanjutnya, jadi tunggu aja yaa! XD**

_**Jawaban PM :**_

_**Yunaucii : nyahaha XD ketahuan kok! #plak# kayaknya untuk sekarang ini nggak dijadwalin deh, tapi untuk jaga-jaga #plak# kayaknya mushi seneng update itu antara hari jumat, sabtu, minggu. XD**_

_**Narita : Nyhehehe chap update! XD**_

_**Mala-chan12 : Halo juga! XD Nyheheh Gomen lama update! XD iya Naru emang sedikit plin-plan #plak# chap update! XD**_

_**Aoi Ciel : Nyahaha Gomen! XD biar tambah greget! XD kayaknya sih ada tapi masih lama #plak# XD**_

_**Guest : Nyahaha Gomen! XD biar tambah greget! XD kayaknya sih ada tapi masih lama #plak# XD ItaKyuu mungkin bakal muncul di chap 8 tapi masih sedikit, jadi ditunggu yaa! XD**_

_**Icah he : nyehehehe Arigatou sudah meriview XD**_

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyung Joong : Kyaaaa! Eh?! Benarkah? Gomen kalau begitu #pundung# nyheheh bercanda! XD Sip" Chap update! XD**_

_**Ryu : Sip" chap update! XD Arigatou buat semangatnya! TOT/**_

_**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari Mushi! XD **_

_**Untuk akhir kata LAGI**_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW! \^o^/\^v^/**_

_**JAA~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Sebelumnya~**

"_**Sasuke dimana handphonemu, Aku akan menghubungi Itachi-nii!"**_

_**Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Handphoneku tertinggal di mobil."**_

"_**Hee! Kalau begitu beritahu berapa nomor hanphone Itachi-nii?" Naruto makin kalang kabut.**_

"_**Kepalaku pusing Dobe." **_

_**Melihat kondisi Sasuke sekarang, pemuda pirang itu segera mencari-cari cara. Entah kenapa pikirannya benar-benar panik ketika melihat demam Sasuke yang semakin parah ditambah cedera di kaki pemuda raven itu makin membengkak!**_

_**Dengan panik ia menghubungi satu-satunya penolong bagi Sasuke sekarang.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Kyuu-nii! Tolong angkat!"**_

**Chapter 8 : Take care of you~ Eh?**

"Kyuu_-nii_ tolong angkat.." Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Kakaknya itu. rencananya begitu tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak membawa handphonenya adalah segera menghubungi Kakak orangenya itu, karena sudah pasti kan Kyuu-_nii_ mempunyai nomor handphone Itachi_-nii_.

"..." lama pemuda pirang itu menunggu jawaban. Mata Saphirenya selalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggil kedinginan, walau sebenarnya dia juga kedinginan. Tapi disertai dengan kaki bengkak majikannya seperti itu, sudah pasti Sasuke lebih kesakitan daripada dirinya~

"Ayo Kyuu_-nii_!" gumamnya makin tak sabaran.

Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berbahan dasar kayu itu dengan cepat, Dia benar-benar panik sekarang!

Sampai akhirnya panggilannya itu terjawab juga~

"_Moshi-mos.." belum selesai Kyuubi menyapa adiknya itu.._

"_Kyuu-nii tolong aku!" Naruto langsung menyemprot Kakaknya itu tanpa basa-basi lagi._

"_Hah?" pemuda orange itu sedikit cengo mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. _

"_Begini, Tadi Sasuke mengajakku pergi ke sebuah taman yang besar sekali, dan entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tanganku sampai berjalan jauh sekali. Nah setelah kami berjalan jauh, Aku langsung melihat sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah, lalu.."_

"_Stop! Stop, Naruto!" Kyuubi langsung frustasi mendengar perkataan adiknya yang tanpa henti itu._

"_Ada apa? Ucapkan To the Point." Lanjutnya cepat._

_Meski kini Naruto tahu kalau Kakaknya itu tidak akan melihat wajahnya, tapi pemuda pirang itu malah mengeluarkan cengirannya tanpa sadar. "Hehehe~ Gomen Kyuu-nii, Jadi sekarang itu Sasuke sedang demam! Mana di luar hujan lagi, tapi untunglah aku menemukan sebuah pondok kecil, jadi.."_

"_Tu..tunggu dulu, Jadi sekarang kau sedang berada berdua dengan Sa..Sasuke?" mendengar suara Kyuubi yang terdengar seperti gemetar itu membuat Naruto makin bingung. Tentu saja kan, kalau ia sedang bersama dengan majikannya ini. Secara sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini~_

_Dan entah karena polos atau Naruto yang malas berpikir, jadi ia hanya menjawab dengan mudahnya~_

"_Iya, tentu saja aku sedang bersama Teme disini." Jawabnya cepat._

"_..."_

"_Halo Kyuu-nii?" _

"_..." suara Kyuubi entah kenapa tidak terdengar._

"_Kyuu-nii masih disana kan?" tanya Naruto bingung._

"_..." Kyuubi masih terdiam._

"_Kyuu-nii! Kau masih ada disana ka.." belum sempat kini Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

"_Gyaa! Kyuu-nii akan menghubungi Itachi sekarang juga! Hati-hati Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi kencang, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia memutuskan panggilannya, yang membuat alis Naruto makin berkerut bingung._

"Kyuu-nii kenapa sih?" gumamnya kecil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dan untuk Kyuubi serta Itachi sekarang...

**Drrt, **Itachi merasakan getaran kecil dari saku celananya.

'Siapa yang menghubungiku tiba-tiba seperti ini?' batinnya

Pemuda itu ingin menutup panggilannya itu karena dirinya sekarang tengah mengadakan sebuah rapat besar. Tapi begitu melihat nama yang tertera di handphonenya itu,

"Tunggu sebentar.." dengan sekejap mata, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menarik kata-katanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Dasar~

**...**

Itachi keluar dari ruangan besar itu, dan secepatnya menjawab panggilan butler tersayangnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi.

"_Moshi-mosh.." seperti terulang kembali.._

"_Itachi tolong adikku!" kini malah giliran Kyuubi yang asal semprot pada Itachi. Persis seperti yang dilakukan adiknya tadi, Hah~ Kakak dan adik Namikaze memang sama saja, suka mengagetkan orang seenaknya. Eiitt balik ke cerita!_

"_Kau ini kenapa Kyuu, tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan memintaku menolong adikmu?" tanya Kyuubi bingung, alisnya langsung bertaut bingung._

"_Pokoknya tolong adikku sekarang!" seru Kyuubi tak mau kalah._

_Itachi mendesah pelan, "Bukannya Naruto bersama Sasuke sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula Naruto itu juga sudah besar Kyuu~"_

"_Hee! Justru itu, sekarang adikku sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, dan.."_

"_Dan apa?" Itachi makin penasaran._

"_Sasuke sedang sakit! Mereka berduaan di sebuah pondok kecil Itachi! Gawat sekali kan!" teriak Kyuubi makin menjadi-jadi._

Pemuda hitam yang mendengar perkataan butlernya itu nyaris terjungkal kalau sedang tidak berada di gedung besar ini. Bisa turun dong nama Uchihanya~

_Ingin ia terkikik geli melihat kekhawatiran Kyuubi terhadap adiknya itu, "Lalu apa masalahnya Kyuu, bukannya Sasuke sakit jadi dia melemah." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan pemuda orang itu._

"_Itachi baka! Aku tidak mau Naruto bernasib sama denganku! Kalian para Uchiha kalau sakit kan suka berbuat seenaknya!" jawab Kyuubi kesal._

"_..." pemuda hitam itu terdiam, sampai sebuah seringaian kecil muncul dari wajahnya begitu mendengar kata-kata butlernya itu~_

"_Hee~ berbuat seperti apa maksudmu?" tanyanya polos._

"_..." Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tentu saja langsung terdiam. Dan segera merutuki kata-katanya tadi._

'Sial!'

"_Arggh! Pokoknya sekarang kau jemput Sasuke dan Naruto di sebuah taman besar, yang sering di kunjungi Sasuke dulu! Tidak pakai lama!"_

Hah~ Butlernya yang satu ini memang berbeda daripada yang lain, Kyuubi tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa segan terhadap Itachi. Bahkan Itachi sendiri yakin kalau pemuda orange itu tidak hanya menganggapnya majikan, teman mungkin, sahabat mungkin, atau lebih? Yang terpenting hanya Kyuubi yang selalu bisa ia ajak berbicara dengan leluasa. Walau pemuda orang itu hanya sekedar butlernya~

"_Iya, iya~ Aku akan kesana sekarang~" jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil._

"_Bagus, pokoknya pastikan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja!"_

"_Yah~ setidaknya Sasuke itu masih lebih baik daripada diriku ini, Kyuu~"_

"_Ohh, baiklah..."_

"_..." lama Kyuubi memikirkan kata-kata Itachi, sampai.._

"_EH! Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu setidaknya, Itachi!"_

"_Jaa Nee~ Kyuu, Aku harus melanjutkan rapat dulu~" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, pemuda hitam itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Membiarkan pemuda orange itu kebingungan~ _

"_Eh?! Itachi tunggu, jangan ditutup dulu! Apa maksudmu tadi! Kenapa kau malah melanjutkan rapat! Hei!" teriak Kyuubi makin panik._

Yah, ternyata kakak dan adik Uchiha memang sama. Suka menjahili butlernya~

"Gyaa! _Kami-sama_, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja disana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kini kembali pada Naruto~**

"_Nee~ Teme_, Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Itachi_-nii_ saja." Ujar Naruto, walau ia tahu sendiri Sasuke belum tentu bisa mendengar sepenuhnya apa yang ia katakan.

Mata Saphirenya kembali mencari-cari sebuah kain atau yang sejenisnya, untuk mengompres kepala dan kaki pemuda raven itu. Perlahan ia beranjak dari samping Sasuke.

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya, "Hah~ Ada apa _Teme_?" ujar Naruto kembali begitu melihat majikannya ini tiba-tiba memegang tangannya erat.

"Ka..u mau ke..mana _Dobe_.." ucap Sasuke putus-putus disertai napasnya yang memburu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari kain, untuk mengompres kepalamu itu _Teme_~" jawab pemuda pirang itu seraya melepas genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya.

"Ka..u ti..dak akan ke..mana-mana kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan majikanku yang sedang sakit sendiri di sini! Aku ini tidak sejahat yang kau kira _Teme_!" mata Naruto kembali memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat kedinginan sekali, menggigil terus menerus.

'_Kuso_! Kenapa tidak ada selimut di tempat ini!" batin pemuda pirang itu kesal. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa,

**Sret, **Naruto membuka baju butlernya yang pada dasarnya berlapis dua, dan untunglah baju terdalamnya belum terlalu basah. Ia dengan cepat memberikan bajunya itu dan menyelimuti Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, Aku akan mencari kain dulu yang tersisa disini." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ka..u ti..dak keding..inan _Dobe_?"

"Tidak sama sekali, sekarang tidurlah." Naruto dengan kondisi badannya yang setengah telanjang, menampakkan dada bidang miliknya langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di sebuah karpet kecil tadi.

'Mana mungkin aku tidak kedinginan kan?!' batinnya dalam hati~

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Dimana kau kain kecil.." Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, mencari-cari kain kecil yang diinginkannya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengobrak-abrik semua peralatan disana.

'Semoga saja ada, kalau bisa dua selimut besar juga! Aku sudah kedinginan sekali!' batin pemuda pirang itu menggila.

**...**

Lama ia mencari benda itu, sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat benda yang diinginkannya itu, 'Gyaa! Akhirnya ketemu juga!' teriaknya senang, berjalan dengan secepat kilat mengambil kain itu meski hanya sebuah dan ukurannya kecil, yang penting bisa mengompres wajah Sasuke!

"Tadi sepertinya aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah baskom kecil, jadi tinggal merawat si Teme saja~" ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat kecil itu dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat Sasuke berbaring.

**OoOoOoOOoOoO**

Naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya, untuk melihat kondisi pemuda raven itu sekarang. Setelah akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari untuk merawat majikannya itu. Sebuah baskom kecil berisi air, dan sebuah kain.

"_Teme_ kau masih baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu polos.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Hah~ Kau tahu tidak? Untunglah tadi aku menemukan kain dan baskom kecil ini. Jadi aku bisa merawatmu, dan jangan salah paham tentang ini ya." Perlahan pemuda pirang itu mengambil kain yang ia taruh, mencelupkannya pada air di baskom kecil tadi. Tak lupa memerasnya sebentar, dan meletakkannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita terpaksa bermalam disini, hari sudah gelap sekali~" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"_Dobe.."_

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar pemuda raven itu bergumam tidak jelas, membuatnya mengeryit bingung. "Kau bilang apa _Teme_? Aku tidak dengar?" ujarnya cepat.

"..."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Kau tidak kedinginan?" ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto langsung mendesah panjang, "Tidak, Aku tidak kedinginan. Sudah sana tidur. Kemungkinan Itachi-_nii_ akan menjemput kita besok." Jawab Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau bohong.."

"Eh? Aku tidak berbohong _Teme_!" pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan majikannya ini.

"Hn, wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong.."

"Arghh! Orang sakit diam saja, Kau itu harus mendengarkan kata-kata kakak kelasmu ini!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kalau begitu tidur di sampingku." Permintaan si bungsu Uchiha ini benar-benar membuat Naruto kerepotan.

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau tertular sakit!" jawabnya singkat.

"Hn, Kau ini tidak pernah membaca buku, _Dobe_.."

"Kubilang tidur, ya tidur Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Kalau kita berdua kedinginan seperti ini, salah satu cara yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri adalah saling berpelukan, Kau tahu itu?" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan butlernya itu, Sasuke masih saja terus berbicara. Tanpa tahu kalau ucapannya itu sudah hampir membuat wajah Naruto memanas.

"Hee! Apa maksudmu anak kecil mesum! Sudah sana tidur!" Naruto berniat beranjak dari samping pemuda raven itu, sebelum..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya dan menariknya jatuh..

"Eh?!" pemuda pirang itu terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ternyata masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu dan bisa menarik tangannya dengan mudah. Menariknya kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kubilang tidur denganku sekarang.." ujar pemuda raven itu kembali.

"Gyaa! Iya, iya makanya lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" teriak Naruto kesal, wajahnya harus kembali memerah karena perlakuan majikannya ini!

"Hn," setelah Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya tadi, Naruto dengan pasrah langsung berbaring di samping pemuda itu.

"..." Ia tidak berani berbicara apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya memejamkan mata dengan terpaksa.

"_Dobe.._"

"Apa?!"

"Ternyata kau juga kedinginan.."

"Aku bilang juga ti.." kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika membuka kembali matanya, yang ia lihat kini adalah mata Onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Membuat rasa gugup tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau memang butlerku yang paling _Dobe._." tangan kekar Sasuke langsung menyentuh pipi tan Naruto. Rasa gugup Naruto kini berganti dengan rasa hangat dari tangan besar majikannya itu.

"_Ba..baka_.." mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa menyadari sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"_Arigatou Dobe_.."

"..."

"Eh?" Mata Saphirenya terbuka lagi, begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke. Tapi..

"Zzzz.." dengkuran kecil terdengar dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha itu,

"Hah~ _Doiteshimaste Teme~_" gumamnya kecil, dan ikut tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam masih berlangsung, waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 02. 00 dini hari. Tapi..**

"Ugh..."

Naruto langsung terbangun mendengar suara tadi, matanya yang masih terpejam. Mencoba melihat-lihat sekitar.

"..." tidak ada yang aneh~

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." ujarnya cepat, dan kembali berbaring,

"..."

"Ugh.. _Dobe_.."

Suara itu kembali membangunkan Naruto, 'Aku mendengar kata Dobe tadi?' batin pemuda pirang itu kecil,

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

'Jangan-jangan!' dengan cepat mata Saphirenya yang tadi mash tertutup, seketika terbuka lebar ketika melihat majikan di sampingnya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Huwa! _Teme _kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu panik.

"A..aku tidak tahu _Dobe_, kepalaku pusing sekali. Dan.."

"Dan apa? Aku akan menghubungi Kyuu-_nii_ sekarang juga!"

"Bibirku kedinginan.."

Lama sekali Naruto merespon kata-kata pemuda raven itu,

"Eh?!" baru kali ini dia melihat kalau bibir ternyata bisa kedinginan juga. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke..

"Gya! Bibirmu benar-benar seperti membeku, _Teme!_!" teriaknya kaget.

"A..apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!" serunya makin bingung, matanya melirik keluar jendela, ternyata hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"..." lama ia berpikir, sampai Naruto teringat kembali dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Berpelukan adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan kedinginan di situasi seperti ini!

**Glek,** pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludah, sekilas melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kembali menggigil kedinginan meski sudah memakai bajunya. Sampai akhirnya ia harus kembali pasrah.

'_Kami-sama_ Maafkan Namikaze Naruto ini!' batinnya kecil. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"..."

**Grep,** Naruto menarik Sasuke yang menggigil kedinginan ke dalam dada bidangnya. Memeluk pemuda raven itu dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan badannya dengan majikannya itu.

"_Dobe._." Sasuke masih bergumam tidak jelas.

"Diamlah dan kembali tidur."

"Bibirku masih kedinginan.."

"_Baka_! Jangan meminta yang macam-macam lagi!" serunya menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Pelukanmu hangat sekali _Dobe_.."

"Iya, iya makanya tidur sekarang."

"Hn, Zzzz.." Sasuke kembali tertidur, dalam pelukan Naruto tentunya.

"Hah~ sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi~" desah pemuda pirang itu, melirik sekilas Sasuke yang kini dalam pelukannya.

'Sudahlah~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME~**

**Time : 07.00 a.m.**

"Hoahm~" Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, tapi entah kenapa kepala sudah sedikit membaik sekarang.

Perlahan ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya...

'Tempat tidur?'

"..."

Mata Onyxnya seketika terbuka lebar begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat familiar baginya. Sampai akhirnya barulah ia sadar kini berada dimana~

"Ini kamarku?" gumamnya kecil.

**Grek,** pintu masuk kamarnya terbuka lebar. Dan kini menampakkan _Kaasan , Tousan_, dan Itachi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar Sasuke~ Kaasan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu~" ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus lembut rambut raven anaknya itu.

"_Kaasan_, kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

Itachi yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, dan ikut mendekati adiknya. "Tadi pagi aku menjemputmu di sebuah pondok kecil bersama Naruto, kalia berdua ternyata menginap semalaman disana." Jelas pemuda hitam itu singkat.

Mendengar nama Naruto, pikirannya kembali tersadar dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Dimana si Do..maksudku Naruto sekarang, _Baka Aniki_?" tanya pemuda raven itu kembali.

"Hah~ tentu saja kusuruh ia beristhirahat, setelah semalaman merawatmu Sasuke~" jelasnya lagi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, tergantung. Kalau kondisi tubuhnya tidak bagus. Bisa saja dia terkena sakit, karena kemarin merawatmu, dan kalau dia sehat mungkin saja Naruto baik-baik saja~"

"..." Sasuke terdiam lama, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan butlernya yang satu itu. Membuatnya cemas. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Aku harus menemuinya."

**Sret,** pemuda raven itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang juga. Tapi..

"Sasuke! Kau ini masih sakit, jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu!" tegur Mikoto pada ana bungsunya itu.

"Tapi _Kaasan._."

"Pokoknya kau harus mengisthirahatkan dulu badan dan kakimu itu. _Kaasan_ tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," ujar Mikoto tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas Sasuke.

"_Kaasan_.."

"_Kaasanmu_ benar Sasuke, untuk hari ini kau harus beristhirahat yang benar. Nanti kalau kau sudah membaik baru kau kesana." Fugaku menyetujui perkataan Mikoto, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Kau tidak mau menularkan penyakitmu itu lebih parah terhadap Naruto kan?" ujar Kakaknya itu tegas.

"..."

"..."

"Hah~ Baiklah, Aku akan beristhirahat, tapi setelah aku sembuh nanti. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Naruto." ujarnya.

"Bagus~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah mari kita lihat keadaan Naruto sekarang~**

**Naruto's Home~**

"Hachi!" suara bersin terdengar jelas di rumah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Entah kenapa setelah selesai merawat pemuda raven itu semalaman, badannya kini serasa lemas sekali.

"Hachi! Sekarang kenapa malah aku yang sakit!" teriak pemuda pirang itu kesal.

'Jangan-jangan penyakit si _Teme_ itu menular padaku lagi!' batinnya panik. Naruto ingin menepis dirinya kalau sekarang ia terkena demam, dengan cara berangkat sekolah seperti biasa.

Dan yang terjadi..

"Gyaa!" karena terhuyung-huyung, tak sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu, jadi..

**Bruak!** Suara terjatuh yang amat keras pun lagi-lagi terdengar.

"_Ittai!"_ ringis pemuda pirang itu kecil, mata Saphirenya mencoba melihat sekitar.

'Huwaa! Kenapa semuanya jadi berputar seperti ini!' batinnya kesal, mencoba bangun kembali. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kepalanya yang bertambah berat.

"..."

"Aku benar-benar sakit! Ini semua gara-gara si _Teme_ itu, kalau saja dia tidak menyuruhku tidur bersamanya pasti.." ucapan pemuda pirang itu terhenti ketika mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, berpelukan, tidur bersama, bahkan mengingat dirinya yang khawatir berlebihan ketika melihat demam majikannya yang tak kunjung reda, membuat wajahnya kembali..

Blush~ memerah..

'...'

"Gyaa! Aku pasti sudah gila menyukai majikan seenaknya dan mesum seperti Dia!" teriakan nyaring langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Gaara kalau hari ini aku libur dulu~' pikirnya, berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju telepon rumahnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Mata Naruto kembali berkunang-kunang, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

"..." lama ia menunggu jawaban Gaara, pusing di kepalanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi! Sampai..

**...**

"_Moshi-moshi Naruto? Kenapa kau belum ada di sekolah juga?" Pemuda merah itu langsung menyemprot Naruto._

"_Gaara, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak masuk dulu.." ucap pemuda pirang itu kecil. Membuat Gaara di seberang sana mengernyit bingung._

"_Hah~ Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda merah itu lagi._

"_Kepalaku pusing, sepertinya aku demam.." _

"_..." Gaara terdiam lama, _

"_Gaara kau masih disana kan? Tolong bilang pada Kakashi-sensei ya.." Naruto berniat menutup panggilannya itu sebelum akhirnya Gaara berbicara juga._

"_Kau tidak berbohong lagi kan Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba._

"_Hee~ Aku tidak berbohong Gaara, Aku benar-benar sakit~" jawab Naruto seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa makin berat._

"_Siapa tahu kau sekarang malah berduaan dengan si Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara masih belum percaya._

_Naruto mendesah panjang, "Aku benar-benar sakit Gaara, sudah aku ingin isthirahat dulu. Kepalaku sudah sakit sekali. Jaa~" ucap pemuda pirang itu mengakhiri panggilannya. _

**...**

"Kepalaku sakit..." gumam Naruto berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Siapa suruh menjadi pahlawan, kalau ternyata akhirnya terkena demam juga. Hah~ sepertinya peribahasa yang mengatakan kalau _'Orang bodoh tidak akan pernah masuk angin'_ sudah tidak berguna lagi.

'Setidaknya aku bukan _Dobe_, seperti yang dikatakan _Teme _semalam." Batinnya sedikit senang, #Author sweatdrop#

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lorong Sekolah~**

"O..oi Naruto!" belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah cepat-cepat memutuskan panggilannya. Membuat pemuda merah itu sekarang makin khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sakit sekarang?" gumamnya masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda pirang itu.

'Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada si Uchiha itu." dengan cepat Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju area kelas satu, siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan informasi dari pemuda raven itu.

**...**

**Lorong kelas satu~**

'Tapi dimana kelasnya?' batin Gaara masih kebingungan begitu melangkahkan kaki di gedung kelas satu yang tergolong besar itu, membuatnya sedikit sweatdrop. Mata jadenya langsung melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada anak kelas satu yang tak sengaja lewat di jam-jam pagi seperti ini.

Sampai..

"..."

**Tep,tep, tep,** Gaara mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya membuat pemuda merah itu menoleh cepat, dan melihat..

'Ah mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya~' pikirnya dan segera mendekati seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman yang sedikit menyita perhatiannya.

"Permisi.." ujarnya cepat.

Pemuda coklat panjang itu yang sedar tadi tengah melihat handphonenya langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menampakkan iris putihnya. Menatap Gaara dengan datar, sama halnya dengan pemuda merah itu.

"Ya." Ucapnya singkat.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kelas Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"..." pemuda yang ditanya itu terdiam sebentar. Dan kembali melihat pemuda di depannya itu. Dari atas sampai bawah, yang tentu saja membuat Gaara risih.

"Aku bertanya denganmu, Apa kau tahu dimana kelas Uchiha itu?" ujar pemuda merah itu mulai kesal.

"Hn, ada urusan apa kau dengan Sasuke?"

Kerutan kesal semakin bertambah di dahi Gaara, Dia bertanya malah ditanya balik. Benar-benar adik kelas yang tidak tahu sopan santun dengan kakak kelasnya sendiri!

"Bukan urusanmu, beritahu saja dimana kelas si Uchiha itu!" ujarnya, menaikkan volume suaranya.

Pemuda coklat itu mendengus kecil, tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat badannya dengan kakak kelasnya ini ternyata lebih tinggi. Gaara yang melihat tatapan itu makin kesal.

"Kutanya sekali lagi."

"Sasuke itu temanku, jadi kalau kau ingin mencarinya. Kau harus memberitahu dulu padaku." Ucap pemuda itu datar.

Oke, putus sudah urat kesabarannya, 'Lebih baik aku pergi menjenguk Naruto.' Pikirnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan adik kelas menyebalkan itu.

"Sudah, Aku malas berdebat denganmu." serunya kesal.

"Awas saja kau." Gumamnya kecil, tanpa menyadari sebuah seringaian kecil terpampang di wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu _aka_ Neji Hyuga.

'Akhirnya aku bertemu juga denganmu Gaara-senpai~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang kita lihat dulu keadaan Sasuke~**

**Skip Time~ (Time : 15.00 pm)**

Setelah mengikuti semua saran kedua orang tuanya berserta Baka anikinya itu, beristhirahat selama beberapa jam, dan tidak masuk sekolah selama sehari penuh. Kini keadaan pemuda raven itu sudah membaik sepenuhnya. Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa memprotesnya untuk pergi melihat keadaan butlernya yang satu itu,

Dengan cepat ia mengambil salah satu pakaiannya dari lemari, memakainya dengan secepat kilat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Itachi sudah berdiri menyender di depan pintu kamarnya. Menatap adiknya itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membaik Sasuke?" tanyanya. Sasuke yang baru menyadari keberadaan kakaknya itu hanya melirik sekilas.

"Hn." Hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan.

Itachi mendengus pelan, "Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali dengan keadaan butlermu yang satu itu~"goda pemuda hitam itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, dan ikut mendengus kecil.

"Kau kira seperti apa ekspresi dan sikapmu ketika mengetahui Kyuu-_nii _sakit dulu, Hah~" giliran Sasuke menggoda Itachi dan perkataannya itu benar-benar telak mengenai kakaknya itu~

"Hah~ Baiklah, baiklah. Sejak kapan adikku yang dulu selalu bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya ini, mulai bisa membantah kata-kataku~"

"_U..Urusai Baka Aniki_!" Itachi benar-benar ingin tergelak ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan rona merahnya. Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan Itachi hanya bisa berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda hitam itu dan kamarnya. Tapi..

"Hee~ memangnya kau sudah tahu dimana rumah Naruto?" dan.. perkataan Itachi sukses membuat langkah pemuda raven itu terhenti. Sasuke langsung berbalik cepat melihat kakaknya itu kembali (menunduk tepatnya)

"Tahu.."gumam pemuda itu samar-samar.

"Hee~ Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan Sasuke~" pemuda hitam itu menggoda adiknya lagi, benar-benar menggemaskan~

"Beritahu aku.." bisik Sasuke kecil, wajahnya masih sedatar tembok tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Dia ingin sekali mengutuk kebiasaan Itachi yang selalu mencoba menggodanya!

"Apa?" Itachi masih bersikeras.

"..."

"_Baka Aniki_, beritahu aku dimana rumah Naruto. Atau aku tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu selama setahun penuh!" teriak Sasuke melampiaskan semua kekesalannya, hilang sudah marga Uchihanya~

Dan bukannya marah atau takut, Itachi malah tertawa lebih keras. Merubah semua sifat kharismatik yang sering ia keluarkan bila di depan orang-orang, kecuali adiknya ini tentunya~

"Hahaha~ Baik, baik. Tunggu sebentar, _Niisan_ akan mengambil alamatnya~" ujar pemuda hitam itu setelah akhirnya puas menggoda Sasuke.

'Awas saja kau _Baka Aniki_!' batin Sasuke kesal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Beberapa menit berlalu~**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Ketukan-ketukan jari Sasuke yang tidak sabar menunggu kakaknya, "Kenapa lama sekali!" ujarnya kesal. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak tadi ia menunggu kakaknya itu mengambil alamat rumah Naruto, tapi tak kunjung datang juga.

'Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri saja~' gerutunya makin kesal.

"..." lama ia menunggu, sampai..

"_Gomen_ membuatmu menunggu adikku yang manis~" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk ke ruang tamu, duduk di samping pemuda raven itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil.

"Hn, jadi ini alamat rumahnya?" tanya Sasuke cepat, mencoba menahan kesalnya.

"Menurut apa yang di lihat mata-mata _Niisan_, sepertinya iya~" jawab Itachi santai, Mata-mata dia bilang. Tentu saja seorang Uchiha tidak akan susah mencari seorang mata-mata untuk menyelidiki semua identitas butlernya itu.

Mata Onyx Sasuke sedikit berkilat kesal ketika mengatakan Itachi menyawa mata-mata, dan Itachi yang melihat itu langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, _Niisan _hanya ingin tahu dimana tempat tinggal Kyuu. Tidak ada alasan lain, mana mungkin _Niisan_ melanggar ucapan _Kaasan_~" jelas Itachi tiba-tiba.

Kakaknya ini memang pintar membaca raut wajahnya, Sasuke akhirnya kembali melihat kertas kecil di tangannya itu.

"Konoha Street blok lima.." gumamnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu dimana rumah butlermu itu kan~"

"Hn," Pemuda raven itu langsung beranjak dari sofa sebelum tangan Itachi kembali menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lebih baik kau memanggil Neji untuk mengantarkanmu, _Niisan_ tidak percaya kau bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar." Ucap pemuda hitam itu sambil menatap adiknya sekilas.

"Hn, lepaskan _Baka Aniki_."

"Oke, oke. Oh iya Sasuke.." lagi-lagi perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, dan menatap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pemuda hitam itu!

"Apa lagi!" serunya kesal.

"Kau tahu kemarin Naruto semalaman menjagamu, tanpa tertidur~" ucapnya santai, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang berdiri membeku di sana.

"..."

Tapi dengan segera ia mampu menguasai tampang kagetnya, "Hn, Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya singkat, dan kembali meninggalkan Itachi di ruangan itu.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum kecil. 'Sepertinya adik kecilku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah~' batinnya senang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Halo Neji.."_

"_Oh tumben sekali kau menghubungiku Sasuke?"_

"_Hn, tolong kau ke rumahku sekarang."_

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Antarkan aku ke menjenguk butlerku."_

"_Oh, Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."_

"_Hn." Cklick panggilan terputus. _Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sepertinya malam akan tiba sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time~**

**Di perjalanan~**

"Jadi dimana butlermu itu tinggal?" Neji masih mengendarai mobilnya yang kini melaju cepat, seraya bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Konoha street blok lima." Jawab pemuda raven itu singkat.

"..."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama jalan itu sebelumnya.." ujar pemuda berambut panjang itu tanpa sadar, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya Konoha Street itu, Aku seperti pernah mendengar sebelumnya." Ujar Neji kembali, matanya masih terpaku pada jalan di depan.

Kini kedua pemuda itu terdiam, tidak ada yang mau melanjutkan pembicaraan. Keduanya masih melayang pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai..

"Nanti akan kucari tahu." Ucap Neji akhirnya, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam, dan mengangguk kecil seraya kembali mengeluarkan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Hn."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Neji sampai di rumah Naruto. Tentu saja ditemani dengan kesunyian dari pemuda-pemuda datar ini, dan kini keduanya sudah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumah pemuda pirang itu.

Mata Sasuke tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah papan nama kecil bertuliskan marga pemilik rumah yang biasanya tertempel di depan gerbang, namun..

"..."

"Kenapa tidak ada?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, begitu melihat papan nama kecil yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Dan begitu ia teliti kembali.

"Hah~ Pasti si _Dobe_ itu sudah mengambilnya~" ujarnya lagi seraya mendengus kecil, ternyata butlernya itu tidak se 'Dobe' yang ia kira~

Neji yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari sahabatnya itu mulai bingung, "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Jawab pemuda raven itu singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang aku pulang dulu." Neji berniat meninggalkan Sasuke, karena tujuan utama pemuda raven itu menghubunginya hanya untuk mengantar ke rumah Naruto. Jadi lebih baik sekarang ia pulang saja.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu melirik sekilas pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Hn, Kau juga ikut masuk denganku Neji." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Neji makin bertaut bingung, "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan butlermu itu Sasuke, jadi buat apa aku masuk?"

"Daripada kau pulang sekarang, dan nanti aku memintamu mengantarkanku pulang lagi. Lebih baik yang mana?" tanya pemuda raven itu gampang, Yah keturunan Uchiha memang jenius. Neji yang tadi ingin menolak, harus menerima mentah-mentah perkataan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Baik, baik~"

**...**

**Ting, Tong**. Sasuke segera menekan bel kecil di dekat pintu itu, menunggu Naruto datang dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung, begitu mendengar suara yang famliar di telinganya. Disisi lain Neji yang mendengar suara dari dalam rumah itu juga bingung. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan, sampai..

**Krek,** Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan kini menampakkan..

"Kau kan?" Sasuke melihat jelas, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dan untuk Gaara. Mata jadenya sedikit terbelalak lebar melihat bukan hanya satu melainkan dua orang pemuda yang sempat membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?!" ujarnya kesal, matanya makin menyipit begitu tatapan antara dirinya dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tadi pagi ia temui bertemu.

Seakan tidak mendengarkan protesan Gaara, Sasuke yang sempat kaget melihat pemuda merah itu langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk si _Dobe_." Ujarnya cepat.

"Hei! Aku tidak ada menyuruhmu masuk Uchiha!" seru Gaara semakin kesal, yang benar-benar membuat jadi Ooc.

"Hn."

Pemuda merah itu ingin mengejar pemuda pantat ayam yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya kini, tapi..

**Grep**, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya menyebabkan dirinya harus menoleh siapa yang menariknya.

"Sasuke hanya ingin menjenguk Naruto, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam." Neji dengan tampang datar andalannya berbicara secara singkat pada pemuda merah di depannya.

"Lepas." Nada dingin Gaara juga langsung keluar dan dengan satu kali tarikan, tangannya kini sudah bisa terlepas dari cengkraman pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Neji yang mendengar nada dingin dari Senpainya itu hanya bisa mendengus kecil, dan ikut masuk ke rumah itu.

"Aku tidak ada menyuruhmu untuk ikut masuk juga,"

"Terserahmu." Dengan santainya ia melenggang masuk dan meninggalkan Gaara di depan pintu sendiri.

"..."

'Cih!'

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Mata Onyx Sasuke menelusuri setiap sudut rumah itu, berharap menemukan dimana letak kamar Naruto.

"Hachi!" suara bersin dari salah satu kamar membuatnya tersentak kaget, membuatnya tahu dengan mudah dimana kamar butlernya yang satu itu. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar berwarna orange. Dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu..

**Krek,** "_Dobe_, kau ada di dalam?" ujar Sasuke seraya menelusuri kamar itu hati-hati,

"_Te..teme_.." mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal, Sasuke langsung mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari tempat tidur. Pemuda raven itu dapat melihat kini butlernya itu tengah terbaring lemas di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

**Srot!** Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang dengan gamblangnya membuang ingus di depan matanya, mata Saphirenya terlihat sayu menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Akhuu..tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit..Hachii!" lagi-lagi suara bersin Naruto keluar.

Pemuda raven yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang tentu saja tidak apa-apa itu, menghela napas pelan. 'Sudah sakit, masih saja bilang tidak apa-apa~' batinnya kecil.

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe._"

"Aphhaa! Jangan bilang aku..'_Dobee'_! Buktinya aku bisa sakit kan sekarang!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung, mendengar pernyataan butlernya yang tidak nyambung, "Maksudmu apa _Dobe_?" tanyanya cepat.

"Orang-orang kan sering bilang kalau orang bodoh itu tidak akan terserang masuk angin, nah sekarang lihat kan buktinya!"

Sasuke dan Author lagi-lagi sweatdrop bersamaan. Naruto memang benar-benar polos atau dianya saja yang kebangetan '_Dobenya'_?

'Sepertinya berdebat dengannya sekarang tidak akan selesai-selesai~' batin pemuda raven itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tangan kekarnya langsung terangkat dan menyentuh kening pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau ini masih panas _Dobe_, besok dan lusa kau libur aja." Ujarnya singkat.

"Eh?! Aku tidak mau bolos sekolah! Lagipula besok juga aku pasti sudah sembuh~"

"Pokoknya besok kau libur...Hachi!" dengan tidak elitnya Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeluarkan bersin yang persis sama dengan pemuda di depannya itu, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dan untuk Naruto..

"Gyahaahaha! Ternyata kau juga belum sembuh benar _Teme_! Makanya jangan sok hebat!" gelak tawa keluar dengan cepat dari bibir pemuda tan itu. Sasuke mendecih pelan, dan merutuki flunya yang ternyata belum terlalu sembuh, mencoba menahan agar wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah. (Ya iyalah Sasuke! Masa flu bisa sembuh dalam waktu sehari! #digampar)

"_U..urusai Dobe_!" pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba saja mencubit pipi Naruto yang sejak tadi masih menertawainya dengan keras.

"_Ittai! Teme_, awas kau!" dan Naruto juga tidak ingin kalah, dengan cepat ia mencubit keras pipi putih majikannya itu. membalas semua perbuatan Sasuke.

"_Dobe_ jangan ikut mencubitku!"

"Hee! Kau duluan yang mencubit pipiku, rasakan!"

Yah~ akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling cubit-cubitan pipi, membuat wajah kedua pemuda itu kini benar-benar lucu. Sasuke dan Naruto masih asyik dengan aksi mereka sampai..

"Ehem! Naruto kau harus isthirahat sekarang." sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan keduanya,

"Eh, Gaara!" Naruto yang melihat sahabat merahnya itu sudah ada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya segera melepaskan cubitan pipiny pada Sasuke, begitu juga dengan pemuda raven itu.

'Mengganggu saja.'

"Ehehe_! Gomen_!"

Gaara perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, sambil membawa sebuah baskom kecil berserta handuk.

"Hah~ sekarang berbaringlah, Aku akan mengkompres keningmu." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan delikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Oke!" dengan cepat Naruto berbaring.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Gaara tadi, tidak bisa membiarkan kalau butlernya ini dirawat oleh pemuda panda di sampingnya kini! Tidak akan!

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Hn, Biar aku saja yang merawat si _Dobe_." Ucap pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba, membuat baik Gaara dan Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku tidak keberatan merawat Naruto." jawab Gaara datar, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Masih tidak mau kalah, **Grep.** Tangan Sasuke segera mengambil baskom kecil yang pemuda merah itu pegang.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Biar aku yang merawat Naruto."

Alis Gaara makin berkedut kesal, "Aku yang pertama kemari, jadi biar aku yang merawat Naruto."

Naruto yang melihat keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakan di depan matanya kini langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kalian sudah hentikan!" ujar pemuda pirang itu pelan, tapi..

"Aku tidak peduli kau datang pertama atau tidak."

"Aku juga tidak peduli kau mau merawat sahabatku ini."

"Hei.."

"Kemarikan handuk kecil di tanganmu."

"Kalian hentikan!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, kau yang seharusnya mengembalikan baskom kecil itu!"

"Hn, Aku tidak mau."

"_Anoo!_!"

"Kubilang berikan padaku!"

"Hn, dalam mimpimu."

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!"

"Eh?"

Tanpa sengaja, begitu mendengar suara teriakan Naruto tangan Sasuke dan Gaara tiba-tiba melepaskan baskom kecil itu, dan..

**BYUR!**

Tak ayal baskom berisi air itu kini sudah tersiram rapi di tubuh Naruto, mengenai hampir semua anggota badannya, membasahi rambut pirangnya.

"Ka..li..an..." badan pemuda pirang itu bergetar hebat, tangan tannya makin mengepal kencang. Membuat baik Sasuke dan Gaara meneguk ludah mereka gugup.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

"Gaara, Sasuke _BAKA!_!" suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring terdengar kencang dari rumah besar itu.

Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi kamarnya, dan menutup pintu itu sekencang-kencangnya.

**Brak!**

Onyx dan Jade bertemu.

Gaara mendengus kesal, seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto. "Dasar." Geramnya kesal.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu mendecih kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hentakan demi hentakan terdengar dari arah Sasuke kini. Pemuda raven itu segera berjalan menghampiri Neji yang masih duduk santai di ruang tamu seraya asyik memainkan handphonenya.

"Sial!"

Mendengar gerutun dari sahabatnya itu, pandangannya langsung teralih. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Hn, pemuda panda itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu Gaara-_senpai?_"

Alis Sasuke kembali bertaut bingung, mendengar Neji memanggil pemuda merah itu dengan sebutan Senpai, dan kenapa dia tahu nama sahabat Naruto?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil, "Yah~ bisa di bilang begitu~"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentangnya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Hah~ Kapan kau pernah bertemu dengan pemuda panda itu?"

"..." lama Neji memikirkan pertanyaan dari Sasuke, sampai..

"Kau tahukan, nama Senpai kita dulu ketika masih di Junior High. Senpai yang sempat kukagumi dan bisa menandingi kepintaran otakku ini?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu balik.

"Senpai.." Sasuke memikirkan sejenak jawaban dari Neji, sampai sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"_Nee_ Neji~"

"Hn?"

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih menyukai pemuda panda itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu~"

"Hn, bagus." Pemuda raven itu perlahan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamar butlernya itu kembali.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Neji bingung.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Begitu sampai tepat di depan kamar Naruto, samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa dan teriakan-teriakan kecil. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"..."

Perlahan ia mencoba menengok sekilas apa yang terjadi, sampai..

"Jadi, _gomen_ sudah menyembunyikanmu tentang masalah ini, Gaara"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, itu baru Naruto yang kukenal~"

Melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya pada Gaara mau tak mau membuat hati dan pikiran Sasuke kacau. Aura kecemburuan tanpa aba-aba lagi menguar dari pemuda raven itu.

'Jadi sebenarnya si _Dobe_ juga menyembunyikan masalahnya itu pada sahabatnya?' batin Sasuke kecil. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal kuat, mata Onyxnya berkilat kesal. Begitu melihat kembali Gaara yang kini mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto diiringi tawa keduanya.

"Cih!"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

_Minna Gomen_! Huwee Mushi telat update! TOT7, Mau gimana lagi, waktu Mushi sekarang itu sudah sedikit banget. Setiap harinya pasti ada aja urusan #plak#

Dan bagi para Reader yang sudah membaca pengumuman dari profil Mushi, Mungkin Mushi nggak bisa update cepat lagi, Huwe! TOT7 Jadi setiap Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu cerita Mushi bakal ngadet banget. Bisa update dua atau tiga cerita lah, bahkan nggak sama sekali. Jadi buat yang menunggu cerita Ini _Gomen_!

Tak Lupa mengucapkan _Arigatou_ buat semua reviwer yang mau mereview cerita Mushi! XD Nyehehehe XD

_**Big Thanks Too :**_

_**Calico Neko, KirikaNoKarin**__**, **__**zheeptiiaa vhiiyaavhiiaa**__**, **__** hanazawa kay, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Yunaucii, **__**alvida the dark knight**__**, **__**989seohye**__**, Aoi Cieru, wildapolaris, Malachan12, Arum Junnie, **__**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**__**, **__**tsunayoshi yuzuru**__**,**__** aiska himechan**_

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


	9. Chapter 9

**BECOME HIS BUTLER**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight NejiGaa

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**Informasi umur : Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze : 20 tahun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha : 20 tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun.**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 17 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Sebelumnya~**

_**Begitu sampai tepat di depan kamar Naruto, samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa dan teriakan-teriakan kecil. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran.**_

"_**..."**_

_**Perlahan ia mencoba menengok sekilas apa yang terjadi, sampai..**_

"_**Jadi, gomen sudah menyembunyikanmu tentang masalah ini, Gaara"**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa kok, itu baru Naruto yang kukenal~"**_

_**Melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya pada Gaara mau tak mau membuat hati dan pikiran Sasuka kacau. Aura kecemburuan tanpa aba-aba lagi menguar dari pemuda raven itu.**_

'_**Jadi sebenarnya si Dobe juga menyembunyikan masalahnya itu pada sahabatnya?' batin Sasuke kecil. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal kuat, mata Onyxnya berkilat kesal. Begitu melihat kembali Gaara yang kini mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto diiringi tawa keduanya.**_

"_**Cih!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The Truth~**

Tangan kekarnya tak henti-hentinya terkepal keras, perasaan kesal menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kini Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, niat baiknya untuk melihat keadaan butlernya itu langsung hilang begitu mendengar perbincangan kedua pemuda itu di sana.

Dan dengan langkah kesal ia berjalan pergi menjauhi tempat itu, dan memilih kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Neji berada.

**OoOoOoOOOoOoooO**

Nah sebelum kita melanjutkan cerita, mari kita flashback sebentar. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Gaara~

**...**

**FLASH BACK ON :**

"Dasar! Kenapa bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti itu!" geraman kesal terus keluar dari bibir Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kini benar-benar kesal dengan kedua temannya, baju yang baru saja ia pakai tadi siang terpaksa harus diganti karena ulah Sasuke dan Gaara yang dengan gamblangnya menyiram sebaskom air padanya.

"Apa mereka lupa kalau aku..Hatsyii!" Suara bersin terdengar keras memenuhi kamarnya.

"Sedang flu!" lanjutnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk yang berada di dekatnya dan segera mengelap seluruh badannya. "Lagipula tumben sekali si Teme itu perhatian seperti itu, setahuku kan dia sedang sakit juga?" gumamnya tanpa sadar,

"..."

Setelah memastikan seluruh badannya kering, pemuda pirang itu bergegas mengambil pakaian barunya.

"Hah~" dan ketika Naruto hendak mengambil pakaian...

"Naruto."

"Eh?" pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu..

"Gaara?"

Gaara kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah, _Well~_ itu cukup membuat perasaan kesal Naruto menghilang sedikit.

"_Gomen _membuatmu basah kuyup seperti itu." ujar pemuda merah itu seraya berjalan mendekati sahabatnya.

"Hah~ kenapa sikapmu berubah sekali tadi Gaara?" desah Naruto, masih berusaha mengambil bajunya.

Sedangkan Gaara, Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _'Karena aku menyukaimu?'_ atau boleh _'Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan si perusak suasana itu?'_

"Gaara?" Naruto masih menunggu jawaban pemuda merah itu,

"..." masih tidak ada respon dari Gaara.

"Gaara, kenapa kau malah diam?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Pemuda pirang itu telah selesai memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya.." Gaara mulai berbicara..

Perkataan setengah-setengah dari pemuda merah itu benar-benar membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

Wajah Gaara yang tadinya tertunduk, langsung mengadah dan melihat wajah tan Naruto. Mata Jadenya menatap lekat manik Saphire pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu masih tidak mengerti, sakit flu yang di deritanya membuat Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan cepat, Yah~ walau sehari-harinya juga seperti itu sih~

"Kenal dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Gaara mendesah pelan, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan si perusak suasana itu?!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"..."

"Oh, si _Teme!_"

"Hn,"

Entah karena Naruto yang kelewat polos, atau mungkin karena sakit flunya yang belum terlalu sembuh sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu berbicara dengan blak-blakannya, Ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gaara..

"Si _Teme _itu kan majikanku, jadi wajarkan kalau aku mengenalnya~" jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Gaara yang mendengar itu, detik berikutnya langsung menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, pemuda merah itu tanpa basa-basi lagi mendekati sahabatnya itu..

"Apa maksud dia majikanmu Naruto?!" nada suara Gaara mulai meningkat, membuat Naruto sadar dengan ucapannya tadi..

"..."

"..." lama Ia terdiam, sampai..

"Eh! I..itu aku bisa jelaskan Gaara!" suara teriakan terdengar dari bibirnya, wajah tannya mulai terlihat panik, dan keringat dinginnya mengucur perlahan-lahan.

"Jelaskan sekarang!" Naruto bahkan dapat merasakan tekanan hawa dari sahabatnya ini.

"I..iya! Jadi jangan marah dulu!" pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap mencengkram bahu Gaara dan menyuruh agar pemuda merah itu duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau jelaskan."

Rambut pirang Naruto tertunduk kecil, Ia benar-benar merutuki sikap blak-blakannya tadi.

"Jadi sebenarnya..."

"Beberapa minggu ini aku bekerja sebagai butler di keluarga Uchiha.." jelasnya.

"Butler di keluarga Uchiha, kenapa kau bekerja seperti itu. Bukannya.." belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Hei dengarkan dulu!" gerutuan Naruto langsung terdengar membuat pemuda merah itu terdiam, dan memilih mendengarkan kembali pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya juga aku tidak mau bekerja seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Karena ini permintaan Kyuu_-nii_, mana bisa aku menolaknya. Kalaupun aku menolaknya juga _Niisan_ pasti akan tetap memaksaku~" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau bekerja disana bukan karena kemauanmu?" tanya Gaara,

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Yah~ Aku tidak ingin Kyuu_-nii_ kehilangan pekerjaannya~"

"Bukannya kalian sudah hidup sangat berkecukupan, kenapa Kyuu_-nii_ sampai rela bekerja sebagai butler di sana?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah panjang, pemuda pirang itu menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. " Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya banyak sekali rahasia yang Kyuu-nii sembunyikan dariku~"

Alis Gaara bertaut bingung, "Rahasia? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Entah kenapa ketika aku bekerja disana, semuanya langsung menanyakan siapa nama margaku, Kan aneh?"

Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Jadi sampai sekarang pun si perusak suasana itu masih belum mengetahui nama margamu?"

"Iya, Kau tahukan menyembunyikan nama marga dari seorang Uchiha tidaklah mudah..tapi.."

Pemuda merah itu masih menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Naruto..

Tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tannya, membuat Gaara mengernyit bingung.

"Si _Teme_ itu benar-benar berbeda dari bayanganku dulu tentangnya~" lanjutnya.

"Bayanganmu?"

"Iya, kukira dulu dia itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui nama margaku, dan menjelek-jelekanku di depan semua orang kalau aku ini hanya sekedar butlernya, tapi ternyata aku salah, hehe~"

Melihat cengiran di wajah Naruto mau tak mau membuat nyeri di hati Gaara semakin membesar. Ketika pemuda pirang itu menampakkan wajah yang mungkin belum pernah ia perlihatkan padanya, sesak di dadanya perlahan-lahan semakin sakit!

"Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi kan rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya pemuda merah itu mencoba menenangkan perasaannya tadi.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dan memperlihatkan senyum rubahnya.

"_Gomen_, sudah menyembunyikanmu tentang masalah ini, Gaara." Ujar pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan kekar Gaara segera menghampiri puncak kepala Naruto, Ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, itu baru Naruto yang kukenal~"

"Hehehe~"

Kedua orang itu masih tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

**FLASH BACK END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~" Naruto mendesah pelan, pemuda pirang itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Gaara menyuruh agar dirinya beristhirahat kembali karena flunya belum sembuh benar.

"Kenapa kau mendesah seperti itu?" tanya Gaara yang kini masih terduduk di sofa seraya membaca buku-buku yang ada di rak lemari sahabatnya itu.

"..."

"Tidak, Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja.." jelas Naruto singkat, kemudian kembali melamun. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha memejamkan matanya, sebelum..

"Memikirkan si perusak suasana itu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara yang tergolong tiba-tiba itu langsung saja membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk tanpa sadar.

"Eh?! A..apa maksudmu Gaara!"

Pemuda merah itu memutar matanya bosan, "Kita sudah berteman lama sejak kecil, jadi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku itu tidaklah mudah, Naruto." jelasnya singkat, dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang dipegangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, 'Memikirkan _Teme_? Apa benar?' batinnya bingung,

"Sepertinya dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu." Ucap Gaara kembali, Naruto mengernyit semakin tak paham maksud perkataan sahabatnya.

"Khawatir maksudmu?"

"Tadi ketika aku melarangnya masuk ke rumahmu, Dia malah mengacuhkanku dan berjalan masuk dengan alasan ingin bertemu denganmu." Mata Jade Gaara kini beralih menatap wajah Naruto.

"..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto kecil, pemuda merah itu mengangguk.

"Hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas majikan dan butler kan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Gaara sontak membuatnya kaget.

"Ka..Kau ini bicara apa Gaara, tentu saja kan dia hanya majikanku~" jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Seakan tak percaya, mata Jadenya masih lekat memandangi Naruto tanpa ada niat untuk mengalihkannya sedikit pun. Naruto mulai merasa resah.

"Ga..Gaara kau aneh sekali hari ini.." ujar pemuda pirang itu gugup.

Ia melihat sahabat merahnya itu menaruh kembali buku ditangannya di meja, perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Mata Saphire Naruto takut sekaligus bingung dengan perubahan sikap Gaara seperti ini,

"Kau tidak berbohong lagi denganku kan, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Kembali Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Te..tentu saja!"

**Grep**, tangan kekar Gaara tiba-tiba menggengam erat tangan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget dan berniat melepaskan cengkraman milik pemuda ini.

"Gaara lepaskan.."

"Kau berubah Naruto." ujar pemuda merah itu tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Gaara aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, lepaskan tanganmu!" nada suaranya makin meninggi, sakit kepalanya yang tadi mulai membaik tiba-tiba kembali lagi menjalarinya. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Wajah pemuda merah itu semakin mendekati Naruto, mencoba memberontak tapi Naruto tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lemah karena sakitnya ini, dan memilih menutup mata Saphirenya. Tidak berani menatap mata Gaara yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Ada apa dengan Sahabatnya ini?!

Keduanya makin mendekat, hingga berjarak dua cm lagi. Sampai...

"..."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Suara bariton dari arah pintu menghentikan gerakan Gaara yang tadi hampir saja mencium Naruto, pemuda merah itu mendecih kesal dan segera melepaskan genggaman eratnya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mengganggu tuan perusak suasana." Ucapnya datar, memilih kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Mata Onyx Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"..."

Sedangkan Naruto, entah kenapa ia sedikit lega dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan menghentikan tindakan Gaara tadi padanya.

Perlahan langkah kaki pemuda raven itu mendekati Naruto, sayangnya Naruto tidak dapat melihat majikannya berjalan menghampirinya, dan..

**Grep,** tangan kekar milik Sasuke langsung saja menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya singkat.

"Eh?" belum sempat Naruto menanyakan maksud pemuda raven itu, tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya, membuat Naruto terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya panik, mata Saphirenya sekilas memandang ke arah Gaara yang sepertinya juga terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Dan begitu pemuda merah itu hendak mengentikan keduanya.

Sasuke memberi deathglare andalannya pada pemuda merah di sana, "Jangan menggangguku." Ujarnya dengan nada yang menurut Naruto sangatlah dingin, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi menarik tangan butlernya itu menjauh dari kamar.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoO**

"Cih! Apa yang kulakukan tadi?!" desah panjang terdengar jelas dari bibirnya, kedua tangannya menarik keras rambut merahnya. Rutukan-rutukan kecil tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir pemuda merah itu, Ia seakan baru sadar dengan perbuatannya tadi yang mungkin saja mampu membuat kepercayaan sahabat pirangnya itu memudar.

"Argh!" tangan besar itu memukul keras meja yang kini berada di depannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Gaara, membuat pemuda merah itu mengadahkah wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dengan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali lagi melamunkan perbuatannya tadi.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu mendengus pelan, dan mencoba berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Gaara ketus, melihat pemuda coklat ini tiba-tiba saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

Pemuda coklat _aka_ Neji hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, dan memilih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sana. "Tidak ada maksud tertentu." ucapnya enteng.

Kini giliran Gaara yang mendengus kesal, pemuda merah itu ingin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lepas."

"Kenapa _Senpai_ pergi?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Seolah tidak mendengarkan teriakan Gaara, Neji semakin menarik tangan pemuda merah ini.

"Hn,"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Bagaikan tersetrum listrik, tubuh Gaara menegang ketika mendengar pernyataan Juniornya yang satu ini, kilatan amarah langsung terlihat di mata Jadenya. Dengan kasar ia menepis keras pegangan tangan Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?!" serunya, menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul pemuda coklat di depannya sekarang.

Neji seakan terlihat tidak takut, Ia balas menatap pandangan tajam pemilik mata Jade itu. perlahan Neji ikut bangkit dari sofa empuk tadi, berjalan mendekati seseorang di depannya yang kini menatapnya marah.

"..."

"Sepertinya _Senpai_ tidak mengingatku," ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat alis Gaara bertaut bingung. Amarahnya yang tadi membuncah entah kenapa malah mencair.

"Mengingatmu?!" tanyanya.

Sekilas senyum di wajah Neji dapat Gaara lihat, pemuda coklat itu tanpa aba-aba lagi menggenggam erat tangannya,

"Hei, Lepaskan!"

"Akan aku tunjukan sesuatu." Jelas Neji, dan segera menarik tangan pemuda merah itu dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Naruto.

'Hah?'

.

.

.

.

**Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali pada SasuNaru~**

Genggaman erat Sasuke masih terasa di pergelangan tangan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sedikit meringis sakit ketika pegangan itu tiba-tiba makin erat.

"O..Oi _Teme!_ Lepaskan tanganmu!" serunya kesal, berusaha menghentikan jalan mereka berdua.

"Hn,"

"Jangan hanya berbicara seperti itu!" seru Naruto kesal, keduanya kini berada tepat di belakang kebun milik keluarga Namikaze ini, sebuah kebun yang tergolong besar.

"_Teme!"_

"..." Sasuke masih mendiami Naruto.

'Kenapa dengannya sih?! Argg! Baik Gaara atau si _Teme_ ini berubah sekali sejak masuk ke rumahku!' batinnya bingung.

Langkah Sasuke yang tadinya sedikit lebar langsung terhenti begitu saja, membuat Naruto yang tadi tertarik-tarik segera ikut-ikutan berhenti, bahkan saking tiba-tibanya pemuda pirang itu menabrak punggung Sasuke tak sengaja.

**Bruk,** hidung Naruto terasa sakit begitu menabrak punggung majikannya itu. _"I..ittai!"_ erangnya seraya mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih maumu _Teme_!" gerutu Naruto, menatap mata Onxy yang sejak tadi ternyata masih menatap lekat padanya. Mau tak mau membuatnya meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, Dia tidak ingin gara-gara perubahan sikap pemuda raven ini, bibirnya lagi-lagi akan menjadi target seperti Gaara tadi (meskipun terhenti di tengah-tengah)

Langkah kaki Sasuke perlahan-lahan makin mendekati Naruto, "O..Oi _Teme_!"

Tanpa sedikit pun mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, pemuda raven itu makin mendekatinya, mau tak mau Naruto berjalan mundur.

"Sepertinya tadi aku menganggumu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Ma..maksudmu?"

"Kalau tadi aku tidak menghentikan kalian, sekarang ini pasti dia sudah menciummu."

Otak Naruto yang tadi berjalan lambat, langsung mengerti arti kata pemuda raven ini padanya, "Ta..tadi itu kau salah lihat!" kilahnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Salah lihat ya.."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, mata Onyx Sasuke yang tadi masih menatapnya lekat langsung beralih memandang pemandangan taman. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak limbung karena demamnya belum sembuh benar.

"..."

"..." kedua orang itu terdiam beberapa saat, dan suasana seperti ini yang sangat Naruto benci. Terdiam tanpa ada satu patah kata pun diantara mereka~

"_Teme.."_ ujarnya pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana, dalam pikirannya pasti Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata ketus, menyindirnya seperti biasa ia lakukan. Itu masih lebih baik daripada pemuda raven ini terdiam dan melihatnya saja, Ya itu lebih baik!

Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas kearah Naruto, memandang butlernya. Naruto menutup matanya seakan-akan siap menerima ledakan suara majikannya ini, tapi...

"..."

"_Gomen_ tadi aku menganggu momen kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat amat dingin,

"Eh?" Naruto makin bertanya-tanya, apa dia salah dengar tadi. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang harga dirinya setinggi langit itu meminta maaf padanya? Apa tadi kepalanya terbentur meja, jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"_Teme_ kau..." belum sempat pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Hn, Aku pulang." Jarak Sasuke yang tadinya berada dekat dengan Naruto perlahan-lahan meluas kembali.

Oke, pemuda raven ini memang aneh sekarang. Tiba-tiba berpamitan pulang padahal tadi ia bersikeras tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Kedua alis Naruto makin bertaut bingung.

Sasuke semakin berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dan berniat meninggalkan taman itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kepergian sang majikan, entah kenapa merasa..

Tidak..

Rela...

"..."

Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya yang tadi membeku akibat sikap Sasuke kembali bergerak, dan dengan cepat berlari menyusul pemuda raven yang berjalan jauh di depannya sekarang..

"Hah, Hah~" napas Naruto terlihat masih terengah-engah karena mengejar majikannya itu,

"Kau mau kemana _Teme_?!" seru pemuda pirang itu, seraya masih berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terdiam mendengar suara teriakan butlernya.

**Grep,** Tangan tan Naruto tanpa aba-aba lagi menarik kecil baju milik pemuda raven itu, Sasuke berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya akan sikap Naruto, Ia kembali memasang wajah stoic andalannya dan menatap pemuda pirang di belakangnya ini.

"Hn, Pulang" jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa pulang?"

"Hn, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang saja dengan pemuda panda itu." ujar Sasuke sekali lagi.

"I..itu.."

Demam di wajah Naruto makin bertambah, wajahnya kini semakin memerah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, entah ada apa dengannya hari ini. Tanpa ia sadari manik Saphirenya memandang wajah Sasuke, dan..

"Tadi kau salah paham _Teme_.."

Seolah-olah menunggu lanjutan kata Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Pandangan mata Naruto makin kabur, Ia seperti tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi..

"Jangan..pergi.." ucapnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum..

**Bruk,** pemuda pirang itu pingsan, Sasuke yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto, perasaan khawatir disertai senang menyelimuti hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan butlernya itu, Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi kakinya yang terasa sakit dan memilih menggendong Naruto kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe_~" bisiknya pelan, senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar Naruto~**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar butlernya itu, Ia segera mendekati tempat tidur tak jauh dari sana dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto perlahan. Niatnya untuk pulang tadi langsung menghilang begitu saja begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, mengingat kondisi pemuda pirang ini belum sembuh sepenuhnya tentu saja ia tidak tega.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu, mata Onxynya tak berhenti menatap wajah Naruto, tangan kekarnya tanpa sadar menyentuh kening pemuda pirang di depannya ini sambil sesekali merapikan rambut-rambut kecil Naruto yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Ugh~"

Tersentak mendengar suara Naruto, pemuda raven itu mengernyit bingung. Kini dapat ia lihat keringat mengucur deras dari kening butlernya ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali..

"_Ka..li..an..." _

"_Gaara, Sasuke BAKA!" _

Pemuda raven itu menepuk keras jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya tentang kejadian yang ia sebabkan tadi. Tubuh Naruto yang terguyur air akibat aksi saling tarik dirinya dengan pemuda panda itu. Wajar saja suhu tubuhnya kembali naik.

"_Kaasan, Tousan..."_ igauan kecil terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sasuke, pandangannya menatap seluruh isi kamar Naruto. Seakan baru tersadar..

'Sejak aku memasuki rumah ini, kenapa tidak ada seseorang pun disini, kecuali pemuda panda itu?' batinnya. Rumah yang tergolong besar ini, Naruto yang tengah demam, harus merawat dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya..

"..."

Ketika ia terbangun tadi pagi, kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di dekatnya, tak lupa _Baka Anikinya_ yang terlihat sekali menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. _Kaasannya_ yang memeluknya, memintanya untuk beristhirahat, _Tousannya_ yang memberinya nasehat agar merawat dirinya, serta Itachi yang suka menjahilinya membuat perasaan sakit yang ia derita perlahan-lahan menghilang. Namun Naruto...

Tangan kekar Sasuke semakin mengusap lembut kening Naruto, "_Gomen_ membuatmu sakit seperti ini _Dobe._" gumamnya kecil, perlahan pemuda raven itu bangkit dari samping Naruto. berniat untuk mengambil air dan mengompres keningnya, tapi..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan menghentikan dirinya. Naruto yang kini masih tertidur tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangannya, "Jangan..pergi..Aku.." igaunya pelan.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut, Ia kembali mendekati Naruto, mengelus rambut pirangnya. Dan..

**Cup,** pemuda raven itu mengecup sekilas kening butlernya, "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana~" bisiknya, yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Naruto yang tadinya kesakitan langsung terlelap kembali.

"Zzz~"

Pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sisi lemah dari butlernya ini, Naruto yang biasanya selalu semangat, cempreng, dan keras kepala sekarang di depannya hanya seorang pemuda pirang yang terlihat kesepian di rumah sebesar ini.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Kembali pada Neji dan Gaara.**

Sejak tadi Gaara hanya bisa diam, kini dia tengah berada di sebuah mobil milik junior yang tiba-tiba saja tadi menarik tangannya dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya?

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya, berusaha memecah keheningan. Baik dirinya dengan pemuda coklat disampingnya ini benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sama, sama-sama pendiam plus cuek. Jadi terpaksa kali ini ia mengalah.

Pemuda coklat aka Neji menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan Senpainya, "Lihat saja~" jawabnya singkat dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemandangan di depannya.

Gaara mendengus kesal, padahal ia tidak mau membiarkan si perusak suasana itu berduaan dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"..."

Dan seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Gaara,

"Tenang saja, Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka menyerang seseorang dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu." jelas Neji, sontak saja membuat Gaara yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya karena ketahuan tengah memikirkan apa, Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar, dan berpura–pura tidak mendengar perkataan Neji padanya.

Dalam hati Neji tersenyum geli melihat wajah_ Senpainya_, 'Benar-benar menggemaskan~'

.

.

.

.

Setelah berada dalam perjalanan dan memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Akhirnya Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar.

"I..ini.." mata Jade Gaara terbelalak lebar melihat gedung yang ia kenal, sekolahnya ketika smp dulu.

"Hn, sepertinya _Senpai_ sudah tahu~" Neji kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk mobilnya, dan bergegas keluar dari kendaraan itu. Mau tak mau Gaara ikut-ikutan.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Ayo~" tanpa mengidahkan perkataan pemuda merah itu, Neji menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Gaara dan mengajaknya masuk ke gedung sekolah besar itu. Gedung yang terlihat sedikit sepi karena mengingat waktu pulang sudah selesai sejak tadi.

**OooOoOOoOoOOoO**

**Halaman belakang sekolah~**

Alis Gaara semakin bertaut bingung, begitu juniornya ini mengajak dirinya ke arah taman belakang yang sangat ia kenali. Entah kenapa memori-memori yang buram dalam otaknya perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat, mata Jadenya memandangi wajah tirus Neji yang sepertinya familiar baginya..

**...**

Sampai..

Neji menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pohon besar, Gaara semakin merasa ada yang aneh..

"Apa _Senpai_ mengenal tempat ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

'Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan pohon besar ini..' perlahan Gaara melepaskan pegangan tangan Neji darinya, pemuda merah itu berjalan menyusuri pohon di depannya. Menyentuh dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sampai sebuah goresan-goresan kecil ia lihat di pohon itu, goresan-goresan yang ia kenal siapa pemiliknya, sebuah goresan yang banyak bertuliskan.

'_Aku menang hari ini!'_

'_Skor 1-0'_

'_Kau kalah.'_

'_3-2' _

'_21-21'_

Dari banyaknya goresan-goresan kecil disana, satu goresan yang terlihat cukup besar menyita perhatiannya..

'_Semoga kita bertemu lagi Gaara senpai~'_

'_Jangan lupa kalau kedudukan kita masih seri.'_

"Ini.."

Detik berikutnya juga..

Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut coklat, berkacamata besar, dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutupi oleh sweater besar yang melingkar di lehernya. Seorang pemuda yang sejak dulu sering ia aja bertarung, siapa yang akan mendapatkan nilai paling besar dalam seluruh mata pelajaran, sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya konyol mengingat dirinya dulu berbeda umur dengannya..

"..."

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga deti..

**Deg,** "Ja..jangan-jangan.." gumamnya tanpa sadar, Gaara dengan cepat menoleh ke belakangnya...

**Grep**, sebuah tangan kekar menarik dirinya, mendekati seseorang di depannya kini, dan mendapati..

**Cup**, Gaara dapat merasakan bibir dinginnya bertemu dengan bibir pemuda coklat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara _senpai_~" ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan kembali mencium pemuda merah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ dimana si _Dobe_ itu menaruh obatnya?" desahan panjang terdengar jelas dari bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu kini tengah berada di ruang tamu, niatnya tadi ingin meminta Neji untuk membantunya mencari obat, tapi sesaat setelah ia membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya pemuda coklat itu mengirimnya pesan,

**To : Sasuke**

**Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang, nanti aku kesana lagi.**

Dan Sasuke langsung tahu dengan siapa sahabatnya itu berurusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda panda itu, melihat sejak tadi tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu yang tidak terlihat. Yah~ setidaknya Sasuke berterima kasih pada Neji~

Tangan kekarnya kembali mencari-cari obat penurun demam untuk butlernya, sampai tak sengaja ia melirik kearah jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.22 p.m.

"Sudah hampir malam.' Batinnya,

"Aku harus menghubungi _Baka Aniki_." Sasuke berniat untuk menginap di rumah Naruto, Ia benar-benar ingin membalas kebaikan pemuda pirang itu karena sudah merawatnya kemarin malam, sampai-sampai ikut terkena demam seperti itu.

**...**

_Sasuke dengan cepat mengetikan nomor handphone Anikinya, dan segera menghubungi laki-laki itu._

"_..." lama Ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya._

"_Hoo~ Sasuke, ada apa kau menghubungi Anikimu?" ujar Itachi, pemuda raven itu menghela napas sejenak._

"_Katakan pada Tousan dan Kaasan kalau hari ini aku menginap di rumah Naruto." jelasnya._

_Di seberang sana terdengar sekali kalau Itachi kaget mendengar perkataan adiknya ini, _

"_Hei, hei! Kalau Tousan dan Kaasan tahu kondisimu masih seperti itu, Aniki tebak besok kau akan di marahi habis-habisan." Jelas laki-laki itu._

_Sasuke tahu maksud kakaknya, dan hanya bisa mendengus pelan "Aku tahu Baka Aniki, tapi aku akan tetap ada disini sampai besok." Ujarnya, tanpa ada nada penolakan lagi._

"_Hah~ sifat keras kepalamu itu benar-benar mirip dengan Tousan~" desahnya._

_Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Jadi..."_

"_Baik, baik akan Aniki coba memberitahu Kaasan dan Tousan~" tidak pernah Itachi menolak permintaan adik kesayangannya itu._

"_Hn, Arigatou Aniki~" _

"_Ya, ya bicara seperti itu setelah Aniki dimarahi oleh Kaasan dan Tousan nanti."_

"_Hn, Jaa." Sambungan terputus, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari obat._

**OoOoOOoOoOooOo**

Setelah beberapa lama mencari obat, akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya juga. Pemuda raven itu segera mengambil segelas air, dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar Naruto.

...

**Krek,** pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan, mata Onxynya masih menatap pemandangan pemuda pirang yang kini masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur itu.

Tangannya segera menyentuh kening Naruto, memeriksa apakah demamnya sudah turun, dan tentu saja tidak secepat itu~ selimut yang terlihat berantakan di dekat Naruto langsung ia tarik dan menyelimuti pemuda pirang itu.

Tatapan lembut yang sangat jarang bagi sang Uchiha tak henti-hentinya ia berikan pada butlernya ini. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya pada Naruto semakin membesar, sejak pertama kali bertemu ia tahu benar kalau sikap Naruto berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya, yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari ketampanan dan kekayaan keluarganya yang ia miliki. Sasuke memiliki kekaguman tersendiri dari pemuda pirang ini, kekaguman yang sepertinya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Meski ia sering menjahili butlernya ini, tapi Naruto tetap saja memperdulikannya, tak ia sangka sebuah tembok besar yang menutup semua sifatnya perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur, sebuah tembok besar tempat dimana sifat aslinya tak terlihat, dingin dan cuek serta tak pernah memikirkan orang lain seperti ini.

"..."

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke menggumamkan kata-kata yang sangat jarang ia katakan..

Sebuah kata-kata simple tapi mengandung arti yang besar baginya..

'_Cepatlah sembuh, dan bersemangat lagi, my Dobe~'_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Hai hai Mushi balik lagi, _Gomen_ membuat kalian lama menunggu! XD Nah di chap ini sudah terlihatkan pairnya (full dengan romance!) #plak#, hehe :D _Gomen_ sekali lagi kalau wordnya sedikit, karena ini mushi buat dengan kecepatan penuh, bahkan belum sempat mengecek kembali.

Untuk di chap selanjutnya, satu rahasia lagi mulai terbongkar! :D, Jadi tunggu saja yaa :D

_Arigatou_ sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah me riview! XD

**Jawaban Riview :**

**Yunaucii : Kyya Arigatou! XD Ada kok hehe, rencana chap berapa belum mushi pikirin, tapi untuk sementara bakal lanjut terus :D**

**JinK 1314 : Nggak apa-apa kok v/ sip" sudah mushi hilangkan kok :D Arigatou sudah meriview TOT/**

**Guest**** : Masalah kapan publish, untuk sekarang belum tentu. Bisa seminggu sekali, atau bahkan sebulan sekali, :D**

**Malachan12 : Halo Malachan! Kabar Mushi baik-baik aja kok hehe :D, Iya Arigatou buat semangatnya TOT/**

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong : Nyahaha nggak apa-apa kok, udah riview aja Mushi seneng banget v/ udah kok, chap ini full romance.**

**Aiska hime-chan : Sip " Arigatou buat semangatnya TOT/ Chap update! :D**

**Konoshiroi : Arigatou! TOT/ Apakah ini sudah sesuai request, hehe Mushi buat juga scene NejiGaa, kyaaa! #digampar# XD**

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
